


Love in Bad Weather

by excusemehotchocolate



Series: Love in Bad Weather [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Taehyung | V are Related, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol are Siblings, Original Character(s), Sunmi is Baekhyun's mom, Taehyung is Non-Binary, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemehotchocolate/pseuds/excusemehotchocolate
Summary: Going on five years strong, popular stylist Byun Baekhyun and music producer Park Chanyeol are finally getting married. Trying to plan a wedding in six months is stressful enough. Baekhyun doesn’t need his future mother-in-law trying to sabotage his marriage before he even gets to say ‘I do’.Or;In which Baekhyun just wants to get married to the love of his life, but that’s hard to achieve when his future mother-in-law is a nightmare and his fiancé is a mama’s boy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kang Seulgi/Oh Sehun
Series: Love in Bad Weather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678939
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	Love in Bad Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Love in Bad Weather by MIKA
> 
> This has been in the making off and on since Love Shot era and I'm proud to say that I've finally finished! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also: Taehyung in this story is non-binary and goes by they/he pronouns. I based this on how I refer to my own non-binary sibling so their pronouns switch from time to time in this story.

“I swear Kim Taehyung, you always pick the _worst_ fucking times to call me!” Byun Baekhyun whisper shouts down the phone to his younger cousin. “You almost woke him up.” The man hisses as he frantically tries to pull up his underwear while simultaneously searching for the rest of his clothes that were scattered around the floor of some random man’s bedroom. _Where the fuck were his pants?_

His cousin laughs through the line and Baekhyun wishes he could reach through the phone and strangle them. They were such a little shit. “You’re sneaking out after a one-night stand again, Baekkie?” Taehyung questions in amusement. “I was wondering where you ran off to, you just disappeared from the club, I should have known you went home with someone. A text would have been nice, I was actually kind of worried about you.”

“Why the hell are you even calling me right now, Taetae? You’re schedule is free today, this is like the _one_ day I’m not obligated to see you for work, what do you want?” he hissed. Baekhyun was making it sound like he couldn’t stand his baby cousin but in truth he loved them to the moon and back. But this was the one of the rare times he didn’t have to be his cousin’s manager and stylist. Yet Taehyung was calling him at ass o’clock in the morning. “It’s seven in the morning, I forgot to put my phone on silent, your call almost woke him up.” Baekhyun finally managed to find his pants in the dark bedroom, hastily pulling them up and searching for his shirt and jacket. He did _not_ want to deal with the awkward morning after nonsense. Baekhyun could tell without having to glance in a mirror that his makeup had been ruined, black hair all over the place. Fuck he just knew he looked a _mess_.

“First of all ouch, love you too, cuz. And exactly, its seven in the morning and Auntie called me looking for you when I could be sleeping beside my boyfriend right now. Instead I’m in the living room phoning you. Your mother said you weren’t answering the door, so she called me. I told her that you crashed at my apartment and now she’s on her way to make sure you’re actually here. I’d say you have half an hour to get to my apartment before she does and avoid the lecture about your _wild behavior._ ” 

“ _Shit._ ” Baekhyun curses, throwing on his jacket and saying to hell with his shirt. He’d just steal one of Taehyung’s when he got there. “What does she even want before eight in the morning? On a freaking weekend no less!”

Baekhyun’s parents were romantics. They were grossly in love, thinking the only time one should give their body away was when it was with someone they love and in a relationship. Clearly his parents didn’t like the idea of sleeping around and one night stands. Baekhyun highly enjoyed sex and at twenty- five years old had no plans on settling down. The last thing he needed was for his overbearing mother (whom he _adored_ to pieces) to lecture him about his promiscuous tendencies. He’d rather book it to his cousin’s apartment then deal with that rant. 

“I think I’m close to your apartment, if I drive fast I should get there in like twenty minutes. Pretty sure I parked just outside his building.” Baekhyun states, rushing out the stranger’s bedroom and towards the front door as he hangs up on his cousin. He slips on his pink and black Balenciaga Triple S sneakers at the front door and was out in a flash, racing down the stairs to his car leaving the man whose name he couldn’t even remember behind and unaware alone in his bed. It was sad really, if he was being the honest the sex wasn’t all that great. Kind of felt like a waste of time, but oh well. Baekhyun had bigger problems now. Getting to Taehyung’s apartment before his mother was of dire importance.

“Alright, I’ll try and stall Auntie if she gets here first. Say you went out to get breakfast or something.” Taehyung teased but Baekhyun knew that his cousin was serious.

“Thanks, love you, doll!” He exclaimed before hanging up and continuing to book his way out the apartment complex.

It was more of a sprint of shame than a walk and Baekhyun was sure that the few people out on this Saturday morning knew what was up considering he hadn’t zipped up his jacket, leaving his bare chest exposed for the world to see. Baekhyun ignored one specific judgmental look from a middle aged woman with a stroller as he hopped into his car. He rested his head on the steering wheel as he started his ruby red Porsche. He really had no time to question all his life choices, when he had to worry about his mother making it to Taehyung and their boyfriend Jungkook’s apartment before he did.

“Please whatever higher being is up there,” Baekhyun pleaded staring up at his car’s ceiling. “I’ll actually stop sleeping around and settle down if you can let me escape my mother’s wrath this _one_ time.” He prayed. 

It seemed that the universe had other things in mind because Baekhyun hadn’t even bothered to look around before pulling off from the curb. He yelped, suddenly stomping on the breaks so hard he nearly banged his head against the steering wheel. Just as Baekhyun had started to drive off, a tall blur of a man with periwinkle blue hair stepped off the curb and the stylist had narrowly missed him. The person he almost hit stumbled backwards into the street and Baekhyun was shocked and scared shitless as he put his car in park and stubbled out.

There was a crowd gathering around them as Baekhyun dropped to his knees to check if the man was okay. God this morning was turning into such a shit show. Was this some type of karma for fucking some random dude and rushing out afterwards while the man was asleep? Probably. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Baekhyun rushed out, patting the surprisingly gorgeous man he’d almost hit with his car. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention when I pulled off. Y-you just came out of nowhere. I mean you should really look before you cross the street-” He was rambling in such a panic that the man underneath him staring up with wide chocolate eyes and a bewildered expression couldn’t even speak. In his panic Baekhyun started to shake the man frantically, the stranger couldn’t even get a word in even if he tried to. 

“Can you tell how many fingers I’m holding up? Oh fuck are you in pain? I won’t even feel bad if you sue the fuck out of me, I totally deserve it. Medical expenses I’ll cover it I swear, shit should I call an ambulance-”

“Woah, woah, calm down,” the man underneath him wheezed as he managed to get Baekhyun to stop shaking him. “The only reason I’m in any kind of pain is because you’re basically on top of me and pressing down on my chest.” The deep voiced stranger teased somehow managing to lighten the situation. Not acting like someone that was almost hit by a car _at all_. Instantly Baekhyun realized he was practically straddling the man, he scrambled off of him but stayed on his knees next to him. 

“What’s your name?” Blue haired stranger asked as he sat up, sounding a bit winded. The crowd around them was slowly starting to disperse when they realized there wasn’t going to be any drama coming out of the situation. And that calling an ambulance wouldn’t be needed since nobody was injured. 

“B-Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.” He stuttered out feeling bewildered that this man wasn’t screaming at him for his carelessness. In fact this very handsome stranger was smiling at him softly as if Baekhyun was the one that needed the reassurance that everything was alright. 

“I’m Park Chanyeol, and you don’t need to worry so much, I’m fine. It’s my fault as well, I wasn’t paying attention when I started crossing the street. I might have scrapped my elbows from the fall but other than that I’m alright.” He glanced down observing his hoodie covered elbow wincing slightly. 

“Please let me do something,” Baekhyun pleaded as he helped this Chanyeol guy from off the gravel. “I feel absolutely terrible for this.” When they both stood up to their full heights, Baekhyun was baffled by just how tall this man was. Baekhyun barely reached his shoulder and the smaller gulped, feeling slightly intimidated. 

Chanyeol gave him a soft smile before taking out his phone from his backpack. “Here, let’s exchange numbers, if I may be so bold, maybe I can take you out on a date sometime? You know as a way of making it up to me?” 

Baekhyun blinked once and then twice as if he hadn’t truly comprehended what the man had just said. “W-what?” He stammered. “H-how is taking _me_ out on a date a way for making up for the fact that I almost killed _you_. Shouldn’t I be the one taking you out instead?” Baekhyun was baffled as he tried to make sense of what was happening. He almost hit a man that was hot as fuck with his car and now the same man was asking him out on a date. _What in the hell was going on?_

“I think taking such a beautiful man out on a date would be a very fulfilling reward and a brilliant way to make up for almost dying. It’s a much better alternative to suing you, don’t you think? Beside’s no one was seriously injured.” Chanyeol teased and this time Baekhyun was blushing from the man’s sweet talking. “So what do you say?” His eyes were wide, filled with so much hope causing Baekhyun’s heart to stutter in a good way. He thought the concept of love at first sight was bullshit, but as he took his phone out of his pocket and handed it over to this handsome blue-haired stranger; he was starting to believe that maybe it did exist. 

“I’ll be seeing you soon, Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol stated as if it was a guarantee. “Unfortunately, I have to book it or else I’ll truly be late for work.” And with that the man with the periwinkle hair gave Baekhyun a wink before taking off, looking both ways this time as he booked it across the street and started running off to god knows where. 

Baekhyun started off after Chanyeol’s figure until he was out of sight. He blinked in disbelief over what the hell had just happened. It had been a wild ride of a day and it wasn’t even eight in the morning yet. The stylist stumbled back into his car with a soft smile on his face and anticipation for whatever was in store for him and Chanyeol. Thoughts of the hell his mother was about to raise completely forgotten.

But that was the beginning of how the universe decided to send Byun Baekhyun the love of his life Park Chanyeol; by almost running the man over with his car. They may of had a hot mess of a jump start to their love story but damn had it bloomed into something amazing. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Fast forward to four years after their disaster of a first encounter. Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been happily together and stupidly in love with one another ever since that day. And much to Baekhyun’s excitement they were now recently engaged. Recent as in Baekhyun was currently jumping for joy with tears streaming down his cheeks because Chanyeol had _just_ put a ring on his finger in front of all their friends. 

Baekhyun was blindsided he truly hadn’t been expecting Chanyeol to propose any time soon. But here they were at one of their regular get togethers in Taehyung and Jungkook’s apartment. Their friends surrounding them hooting and hollering, happy for the two lovebirds. From the corner of his eye he could see Chanyeol’s younger brother Sehun filming the ordeal on his phone. The stylist couldn’t wait to get a copy of it. Standing on his toes to kiss Chanyeol again he tightened his hold around the man’s neck, playing with his now chocolate brown hair. Baekhyun wanting to keep him as close as possible. 

“I love you so much,” Chanyeol murmured against his fiancé’s neck, playing with his auburn hair. Their friends sat around taking photos and grinning. Even Yoongi and Kyungsoo were wiping tears from their eyes and they tended to have permanent stone like expressions. Baekhyun was glad that the majority of their friends were able to celebrate with them and share the moment. He was going to treasure this for the rest of his life. 

“Love you, too.” he murmured back, feeling so overwhelmed in the moment.

He let go of his fiancé and turned to his cousin who was beaming at him curled up on the sofa with Jungkook, eyes swirling in happiness for him. Baekhyun couldn’t contain himself. “Bitch, I’m getting married!” Baekhyun squealed showing off his engagement ring to Taehyung. The model hopped off the couch and pounced on their manager, bringing his cousin into a tight embrace. 

“I’m so happy for you, Baekkie! You deserve this, Chanyeol is such a good man.” Taehyung sniffled feeling so happy in the moment for their cousin who was more like his older brother. He clung to the older man resting his chin on top of Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Tae. I can’t believe this is happening.” he whispered and Taehyung chuckled. 

“I actually helped him pick out the ring last month. Chanyeol even asked your parents for your hand in marriage and everything. I was there it was super cute.” Taehyung teased and he could see his fiancé blush from the model’s words and their friends laughter. 

“Oh my god, did everyone know he was going to do this?”Baekhyun gasped, shocked that his parents knew about this. He wasn’t surprised that they approved but knowing that his parents had given Chanyeol their blessing meant so much to him. 

“Yep, we all recognize that Chanyeol is perfect for you,” Kyungsoo stated and the affection behind his words made Baekhyun grin. “Nobody else in this world could put up with your loud ass the way he does.” he frowned at that. Leave it to his best friend to give him a backhanded compliment. Baekhyun loved him anyway. 

“Yah!” he shouted but that only made their friends laugh louder. “Seriously, did all of you know he was going to propose?” Baekhyun turned to their friends and asked again. They all nodded with wide grins and he just stood in shock for a moment. “How the hell did y’all manage to keep this a secret? Jongdae can’t keep his mouth shut for shit.” His cat like friend whined at this while everyone else laughed because it was true. 

“Babe, you know it’s true.” Minseok stated, rubbing his husband’s back but snickering at the pout on his face. Taehyung laughed still holding his cousin tight, basically refusing to let him go. 

“I’m really happy for you, Baekhyun. You deserve this.” His cousin murmured their blond hair tickling his neck. 

“Thank you, Taehyungie.” He grinned while rubbing the young model’s back. “I know Yeollie would have been hopeless without you there to help him pick out a ring.”

“I resent that!” Chanyeol called from his spot in the kitchen next to Yoongi and Hoseok. The three of them were getting champagne glasses out of the cabinets. While Chanyeol’s brother Sehun and their cousin Jongin brought the alcoholic beverages out of the fridge. 

“Baby, you know I’m right.” Baekhyun responded blowing his fiancé a kiss. _Fuck_ it felt so damn good to call him that. Shit, Chanyeol was his _fiancé_ , they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, they were going to get _married_. Chanyeol grumbled to himself but the fondness was beyond apparent on his face. Baekhyun was beaming, _fuck_ he was _so_ in love with this man.

“Damn, I’m so glad I almost hit you with my car.” He blurted out overwhelmed by how much he adored Chanyeol and how it taken such a bizarre encounter to bring them together to where they were today. 

Chanyeol squawked in surprise, turning to his fiancé in bewilderment while their friends cackled. Baekhyun started to tear up again because _holy fucking shit_ he really was going to marry this man. 

“Oh, Baekhyun, baby,” Chanyeol cooed at the sight of his fiancé getting emotional all over again. He walked back over to him and Taehyung stepped aside so the taller man could wrap Baekhyun up in his arms. “Why are you crying?” He questioned but his fiancé could hear the quiver in Chanyeol’s voice as well. 

“I’m just so damn happy.” He whispered into the man’s neck, kissing at the tanned skin. His mascara and pale beige eyeshadow was getting messed up; wiped off on Chanyeol’s black shirt but the taller didn’t care. “I can’t believe you want to marry me.”

Chanyeol chuckled pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Believe it, babe. I love you. Everyday I’m thankful for you almost killing me.”

“Love you, too.” Baekhyun laughed, pecking his lips as he rested their foreheads together. 

“Alright enough with the gross couple shit, come into the kitchen so we can celebrate!” Jongdae called out. The newly engaged couple rolled their eyes but did as they were told. Baekhyun leading them into the kitchen.

“Oh my god, I gotta call my parents!” The stylist exclaimed. “Mom is gonna be so happy, you know she adores you.”

“Oh yeah, I need to call mine as well. I’m sure she’ll be ecstatic.” his fiancé replied and Baekhyun frowned slightly at the mention of Chanyeol’s mother and he could hear Sehun snort at his brother’s words from the other side of the kitchen. Their mother Park Chungwha would be the _only_ person that wouldn’t be happy about the fact that Chanyeol and Baekhyun were now engaged. Sehun and Chanyeol’s mom had never flat out told Baekhyun that she hated him but he knew she did. Oh boy did Baekhyun know that woman couldn’t stand him. 

There was only one flaw when it came to Park Chanyeol. The music producer was a complete and total mama’s boy. Baekhyun wasn’t surprised by this given Chanyeol’s family history, but it still sucked sometimes when the man would drop everything just to do something for his mother even if it was mundane or something she could have easily done herself. Baekhyun was convinced that whenever she called she was purposely trying to take Chanyeol away from him. That the woman wanted her son all to herself. Park Chungwha had serious jealousy issues.

Chanyeol and Sehun’s father had up and left his family for another woman when the eldest of her sons was around ten years old. At such a young age Chanyeol had learned to grow up fast, basically stepping up and raising his younger brother while their mother worked to provide them everything they needed. 

Baekhyun couldn’t fault Chungwha for babying her son, but she _never_ acted the same way towards Sehun and he was sure the young man resented her in some sense for it. Baekhyun didn’t blame him, that woman had never treated Sehun half as well as she did Chanyeol. It was probably because Sehun looked so much like their father and it was just a bitter reminder. But his fiancé always made up for it, always making sure that Sehun knew that his older brother _adored_ him. It was just another reason why Baekhyun loved Chanyeol. He never made anyone feel that they weren’t special, always showering the people he cared about with affection. 

They both came from two different worlds and that was another reason why Chanyeol’s mother didn’t seem to like Baekhyun. His fiancé’s family had always struggled to get by while Baekhyun had never wanted for anything in his life. Baekhyun never felt the need to brag about his family’s wealth but he and his cousin Taehyung were fourth generation chaebols. Meaning they were fucking _loaded_. 

Their families came from old money but never pressured either of them to consider practical careers or make them join the family businesses. Taehyung’s parents had always let him do whatever he wanted. Leaving the parenting up to the various nannies he had over the years. Usually pushing him onto Baekhyun’s parents, who treated their nephew as if he was their own. Although Baekhyun’s parents had been strict and a bit overbearing at times, they were just happy knowing that he was happy. Sure Baekhyun’s mother hadn’t been all that pleased when he pursued a career in fashion, but she eventually saw how much he loved it and let it go. Besides he was Taehyung’s manager and his stylist, and the reason behind his cousin’s booming modeling career. His parents were proud of Baekhyun’s success.

The point was that Baekhyun may have been born into wealth but he never hung that over people’s heads or belittled them. To him wealth didn’t matter, everyone was equal. Having money didn’t make you better than somebody else. But Chanyeol’s mother seemed to hate him for it. She constantly sneered thinking Baekhyun was looking down at her. But obviously that wasn’t true. In the beginning of their relationship, the stylist had tried so hard to impress Chanyeol’s mother and make her like him, but eventually he gave up. Nothing he did would make that woman see him in a positive light. 

She never came to visit their condo in Apgujeong or when she did Baekhyun conveniently wasn’t there. Purposely picking times she knew her son’s boyfriend was working. Chanyeol wasn’t dumb, he knew that Baekhyun and his mother didn’t get along but never outright tried to fix it. His mother was one of the few things in this world that they argued about. Chanyeol constantly making excuses for her behavior. Baekhyun had learned to live with it over the years. He was willing to put up with her as long as that meant that he could love Chanyeol. He would be civil but he doubted that the two of them would ever get along. 

Baekhyun wasn’t going to think about his future mother-in-law right now. He was still on a high from getting engaged and wasn’t going to let the mere thought of Park Chungwha bring him down. 

“We can call everyone later, but right now all I wanna do is be close to my _fiancé_.” Baekhyun murmured against Chanyeol’s lips.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Chanyeol hissed. “That word sounds so good coming from your lips.”

“Just wait until the day I get to call you my _husband_. That’s gonna sound even better.”

Chanyeol kissed him in a way that was far too sensual to be innocent and the smaller moaned deep in his throat. “You’re so gonna get it when we get home. I seriously can’t believe you proposed.”

“Like you didn’t know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you already.” His fiancé teased.

“That’s besides the point. Can’t we just ditch and go back to our place and have really hot ‘I just got engaged sex’? Like I honestly want you so badly right now.”

“And I honestly want to puke,” Sehun interjected. “We can _hear_ you, you fucking suck at whispering. Please don’t talk about banging my brother in my presence.” The younger truly did look a bit green in the face and the couple cackled. 

“Honestly same,” Taehyung butted in their nose scrunching up. “You’re like my actual big brother instead of a cousin, Baekkie. It’s weird.”

“Like you hadn’t heard about all my exploits before.” Baekhyun snapped back playfully. 

“Yeah, but I know Chanyeol and he isn’t a one night stand, he’s my friend and other brother figure. I don’t want to hear about the shit y’all do alone.”

“Same.” Sehun stated and Chanyeol rolled his eyes. 

“Oh please, like you aren’t just as bad whenever you talk about Seulgi,” Chanyeol countered, bringing the younger’s girlfriend into the conversation. “Y’all been together so long she’s basically my little sister I don’t wanna hear about you two either.”

“Ugh, she’s gonna be so mad that she wasn’t here to witness this,” Sehun groaned, running his hands through his messy black hair. “I’m never going to hear the end of it.” He may have sounded annoyed but the affection was clearly there. Baekhyun was actually a bit sad that said woman wasn’t there to witness Chanyeol’s proposal as well. He adored Seulgi; she was a makeup artist and their paths crossed countless times due to their careers. She was the connection between him and Chanyeol he hadn’t known existed. The woman had done his cousin’s makeup countless times, leaving them all to become close friends. It may have seemed a bit odd that Baekhyun was so close with his fiancé’s brother’s girlfriend but he was a friendly man by nature. It was hard not to like Baekhyun.

_Well_ with the exception of his future mother-in-law. But he wasn’t thinking about her right now.

“Well at least you all filmed it.” Baekhyun reasoned but Sehun shook his head. 

“No, Baek, you don’t get it, I _knew_ Yeol was going to propose and I didn’t tell Seulgi cause I knew she’d give up working with Vogue to be here.” 

“Oh-“ he nodded in understanding. “Yeah you’re fucked.” That garnered a round of laughter from their friends. Sehun flipped them all off in retaliation. “You know how close we are. She’s gonna be _pissed_.”

“She had to travel to Los Angeles for this. Seulgi has never been out of the country before I didn’t want her to give up on such a big opportunity for her career and a well needed vacation.”

“Oh look at you being the overly caring boyfriend.” Chanyeol teased.

“Oh shut up. You know she also has a popular makeup channel on YouTube. Gigi makes at least two videos a week, she over works herself. I just want her to take a break.”

“Wow, Sehun is literal boyfriend goals,” Hoseok said in amazement before turning in his spot to look at Yoongi. “Why can’t you be like that?” He asked and Yoongi flicked his dark blue hair out of his face and rolled his eyes before going to sit on one of the sofas next to Kyungsoo. “Love you, Baby!” Hoseok called after his husband making everyone laugh and cat call. Yoongi ducked his chin down in embarrassment but was grinning affectionately nonetheless. 

“Okay, all of you need to stop being cute, Chanyeol just proposed this is _my_ night, y’all go be adorable somewhere else.” Baekhyun whined, plopping down on the sofa beside Taehyung. His cousin turned in their seat and planted a kiss right on Jungkook’s mouth leaving a loud lip smacking noise behind and Baekhyun scowled. His cousin was always such a smartass. 

“What? Baekkie this is my apartment, I’ll be cute with my boyfriend all I want.” Taehyung stated and Jungkook laughed, kissing him back as if to prove the model’s point.

“Goddamn brats.” Baekhyun grumbled, snuggling up to Chanyeol and taking the glass of champagne he offered as soon as he sat down. His fiancé laughed at his behavior and kissed his cheek. _Fuck_ that still felt so amazing to say. Chanyeol was Baekhyun’s fucking fiancé! He didn’t think he’d ever get over that fact until the day came where Baekhyun could call the man his husband instead.

“I love you, Yeollie.” Baekhyun whispered out against Chanyeol’s neck.

“Love you too, Baek.” 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Baekhyun hadn’t been nervous in the slightest to tell his parents that he was now engaged. He knew that they would be happy about it. Chanyeol was the first boyfriend that Baekhyun ever brought home to meet his parents. That was a clear sign that for once their son was serious about someone. Once they’d realized that the giant of a man wasn’t going anywhere his parents embraced Chanyeol with open arms. They had adored him ever since as well. So no, Baekhyun wasn’t surprised that his parents would be over the moon about their engagement.

What Baekhyun hadn’t expected was for his mother to practically lose her mind with excitement over the news. 

“Oh my precious Baekhyunee is getting married!” Baekhyun’s mother squealed the moment the couple walked through the foyer and into the sitting room of his parents home. His mother had zoned in on the ring on his finger like a hawk as soon as they stepped into the room. It warmed Baekhyun’s heart to know that his mother was happy with the man he chose to spend the rest of his life with. Byun Sunmi had leapt up from her seat and rushed over to them before the couple could even open their months to speak. 

“Mom, I didn’t even get to actually tell you yet,” Baekhyun pouted wrapping his mother up in a tight hug. “You ruined the surprise.” he whined into her neck. 

“Oh please, the second you walked through the door the two of you had a look of pure elation on your faces. Plus that ring is so shiny it nearly blinded me. I see you picked out a nice one, Chanyeol.” Sunmi teased and it made Baekhyun’s eyes swell up with tears. Her eyes were shining with pride and happiness. “You got yourself a good man, Baekhyun.”

“I know.” he whispered back.

“Don’t just stand there, Chanyeol, you come give me a hug too.” Baekhyun’s mother turned to her son’s fiancé, pulling away from her son to bring the over six foot tall man down into her arms for a hug. Baekhyun couldn’t help but to laugh at the sight. He barely went past Chanyeol’s shoulder and his mother was shorter than him. Seeing her force his fiancé to bend down awkwardly to hug her was a cute yet an amusing sight. 

“I’m so glad you want to marry my Baekhyunee, when you came to us and asked for my son’s hand I was so surprised I cried,” she sniffled recounting the ordeal. Hearing about it made Baekhyun feel so damn warm inside. It showed just how serious Chanyeol was about their relationship. “You make him so happy and treat him so well. You’re everything I could have wanted in a son-in-law. Thank you, Chanyeol. I’ve considered you like a son to me the moment Baekhyunee brought you home to introduce you, but it feels so nice to finally be able to call you my son.” Sunmi sniffled and the heartfelt words made the couple start to tear up as well. Baekhyun watched Chanyeol squeeze his mother tighter and that’s when the tears actually started to fall. 

“Mama, you can’t do this to me, I cried my eyes out yesterday when Yeollie proposed last night. I can’t be sobbing again, my mascara isn’t waterproof today.” That got the both of them laughing hysterically through their cries and the group hugged resumed. 

“Just wait until your father gets home, he’s gonna cry more than me.” His mother joked but Baekhyun couldn’t deny she was right. His parents adored Chanyeol. His father Byun Byungwoo had taken a strong liking to his fiancé. Baekhyun was never surprised when his old man called to tell him that he was stealing his boyfriend for the day. Baekhyun would pout about it but in reality he’d be beaming on the inside. 

“When does dad get back from his business trip in Singapore?” 

“In two days, don’t worry I won’t tell him,”his mother promised. “Why don’t we all have a nice dinner together when he gets back so we can celebrate together. Chanyeol bring your mother, it’s a shame we haven’t met her yet.” Byun Sunmi actually pouted as she finished speaking. Baekhyun stiffened at those words. The _last_ thing he wanted was for their parents to meet. Even if it was inevitable. 

“I’ll be sure to bring her along.” Chanyeol said reassuringly.

“I’m sure you will, dear,” Byun Sunmi spoke sweetly patting the producer’s hand. “Now, tell me _everything_. I bet my Baekhyunee cried a river.” And her son whined at her teasing tone.

“Mama!” Baekhyun exclaimed in offense as Chanyeol laughed, pulling his fiancé closer to his side as he told Sunmi how he proposed. Leaving out no detail and promising that he would send her a copy of the proposal video once Sehun finished editing it. Baekhyun couldn’t stop smiling as he remained curled up in his fiancé’s hold. He observed his mother and how attentive she was. Overall Sunmi was ecstatic and it did something to Baekhyun. He’d always wanted to make his mother proud and in the moment he truly felt like he had. 

They’d become engrossed in the retelling of the proposal. Baekhyun’s mother cooing occasionally, petting her son’s head when he would get flustered over the various amount of times he’d cried that night. 

‘ _I’m sure you cried when dad proposed to you!_ ’ 

_‘You’re right, he did cry when_ **_I_ ** _proposed.’_

That had made the three of them howl with laughter. Baekhyun loved moments like this where he could sit back and watch the loves of his life interact so comfortably. His parents had basically adopted Chanyeol as a second son. They always wanted the gentle giant around. Taehyung looked up to Baekhyun’s fiancé as an older brother. He truly felt so grateful that he’d found someone that his family adored. Baekhyun wished that he could stay in moments like this forever.

Unfortunately their little moment was ruined. 

“Ma’am,” One of the maids spoke from the entryway breaking through the moment “Your sister has arrived to see you”. His mother frowned in displeasure at the news but before anyone could respond, Baekhyun’s aunt Sunhee was walking through the foyer making a grand entrance of it. 

She was decked out in head to toe designer clothing. Sunglasses upon her face, her hair done up in a tight bun not a single hair out of place. Sunhee’s heals clicking against the hardwood floor in calculated steps like a metronome. She always held this air as if she was better than the rest of the world. Having married someone richer than her family and a man just as arrogant. Then collected half of all his assets once they divorced. It was a wonder how Taehyung became such a humble sweetheart with parents like their’s. 

But then again, his cousin had always spent the majority of his time with nannies or Baekhyun’s parents. Taehyung’s aunt and uncle taking on the role of parents. Making time for them when Taehyung’s mother would rather be off shopping, traveling our out with her social circle to brag about her wealth. 

That’s where the two sisters differed. Baekhyun’s mother had been a world renowned model, starting her career from the ground up without her parents money or influence. Sunmi had always wanted to make a name for herself. Letting the world know she was more than just a Lee heiress, that she had worked hard to get to where she was. Her sister was the complete opposite, Sunhee wanted the world to know what family she belonged to and used her name to make her way through life.

“Sunmi, darling, it’s so great to see you! I just got back from Paris for a mini vacation and it was splendid, you simply must go sometime. I’m sure its changed a lot since the last time you’ve been.” Sunhee exclaimed waltzing through as if she owned the place, as she sat on an empty love seat next to her sister. Baekhyun’s mother rolled her eyes at her younger sister. And Baekhyun fought the urge to scoff. Everyday for her was a vacation, she’d never worked a day in her life and had endless money to burn. Mooching off of others yet always getting what she wanted. 

Baekhyun and his aunt had never really gotten along. Well it was more so that she tended to ignore his existence. He’d grown used to it over the years, seemingly ignoring the woman as well. Baekhyun never understood why she acted the way she did towards him. He figured it was because the relationship between the sisters was strained so she projected that onto him. Baekhyun didn’t care much about it; he had enough love surrounding him that one family member not caring for him didn’t matter. 

Their nonexistent relationship did nothing to deter the bond between Baekhyun and Taehyung. Outside of Chanyeol, his baby cousin was his world. Well besides the fact that they was a world wide model and Baekhyun just so happened to be their stylist and manager. Taehyung had always been more like a younger sibling than simply his cousin. He was Baekhyun’s best friend and the person that knew him better than anyone else in the world, including Chanyeol. They’d been through everything together. Sunhee had pawned Taehyung off to nannies and her sister while she blew her endless supply of money all around the world on frivolous vacations and material things. 

When Taehyung first started modeling at sixteen, Baekhyun was there to remind his cousin that they were so much more than a pretty face. Making sure he knew that he was intelligent and a wonderful person. Three years into Taehyung’s career, Baekhyun witnessed first hand the abuse his cousin had been subjected to from his manager. A man that Taehyung’s mother had hired. His cousin had been wearing a beautiful gown while his manager had smacked him across the face, while screaming slurs and profanity in the young boy’s face. Baekhyun wasn’t a violent person, but he had fought with everything he had that day. Which lead to the bastard spending a night in the hospital, while Baekhyun had spent one in jail. 

That night Taehyung had sat outside of his cell, with his hand stretched through the bars to hold onto Baekhyun’s like a vice. Crying with his cousin in a police station wasn’t Taehyung’s ideal way of coming out as non-binary. But it had brought their already close relationship that much stronger.After Baekhyun had been released and Taehyung’s former manager had been stacked with a plethora of chargers, things had gotten better. Baekhyun had decided to focus on styling for Taehyung full-time and took on the roll of manager as well. It had been tough to get used to at first but they’d made it work. And Taehyung was even more successful than he was before. 

The entire time Kim Sunhee was nowhere to be seen. Not even to apologize to her child for hiring such a shady man in the first place. Never even trying to comfort Taehyung and acted like their identity was just a phase. It was a telling sign of her personality and it was the final nail in the coffin to the family’s disgust for her. But overall Baekhyun didn’t regret a thing, he’d do it all over again if he had to. Baekhyun adored his cousin and that was more than his Aunt Sunhee could say. Seeing Taehyung as more of an accessory and someone she could gain status from rather than her child. 

The deeper issues between the two sisters remained unknown to their children. But it must have been serious if sunshine Byun Sunmi scowled at the mere sight of her younger sister. 

“Is there something that you needed?” Baekhyun’s mother asked, voice icy and viciously blunt, causing Chanyeol to flinch from her tone. Baekhyun squeezed his fiancé’s hand in reassurance. Chanyeol had only ever seen the bright and peppy side of his mother. This side of her was only reserved for a rare few, her younger sister just so happened to be at the top list of people. “We were about to celebrate; Baekhyun and Chanyeol just got engaged.”

And with that his aunt finally acknowledged his presence. He couldn’t read her expression, but she seemed happy about the news, with a hint of skepticism. But frankly the last thing he really cared about was his aunt’s opinion. 

“Congratulations, Baekhyun,” she said nodding towards him before turning to eye up Chanyeol. And Baekhyun scoffed, he just knew that his aunt was looking down on his fiancé. “Seems a bit too soon doesn’t it?” Which was Sunhee’s way of asking ‘are you _sure_ you want to marry someone so beneath your stature?’. Baekhyun could have screamed at her. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how one looked at it Baekhyun’s mother beat him to it.

“They’ve been together for four years going on five. As I recall, you were married within less than a year after meeting Daehyun,” Sunmi pointed out her sister’s hypocrisy even more so that they’d gotten divorced three years later. “Baekhyun has found himself a good man that adores him. I’m over the moon that _my_ son is getting married.” There was something in the way that his mother had emphasized that Baekhyun was _her_ son that had his aunt Sunhee flinching. “Hopefully one day, you can celebrate Taehyung’s engagement. Jungkook is a sweet boy, I’m sure it will happen eventually.” his mother smiled thinly, clearly unable to put up with her sister at the moment. 

“There’s no need to be so hostile, Sunmi, I was only stating my opinion.” Sunhee gasped in offense.

“One that wasn’t needed nor wanted.” Sunmi snapped causing to her sister to step back as if she’d been smacked. 

“I see that I’m interrupting your moment. I simply wanted to come by and show you pictures from my trip.”

“You mean to brag about it.” Sunmi drawled and even Baekhyun coward a bit under his mother’s tone. She was such a sweet woman but there was always something about Sunhee that brought out his mother’s mean streak. It was sad really, because according to his father the two sisters used to be really close when they were young. Baekhyun always wondered what happened that caused their relationship to change. 

Sunhee ignored her sister’s comment and sighed. “I guess I’ll come back later when you’re not so busy.” not waiting for a response, she practically scurried out of the room and his mother let out a long and suffering sigh.

“I’m terribly sorry that you had to witness that Chanyeol,” Sunmi said with sincerity. “My little sister just always knows how to ruffle my feathers.” Baekhyun snorted at her use of that expression, managing to defuse the tension in the room. “I truly am happy that you to have decided to get married. I don’t think you’re rushing into anything and I know my husband would agree.” 

“Thank you Mrs. Byun, I’m honored that you trust me to love your son.” Chanyeol’s voice holding such happiness. 

“You can call me mom from now on, Chanyeol. You’re marrying my son you don’t need to be so formal with me,” she reached up to pat his cheek. “Always such a sweetheart.” 

“I swear sometimes you love him more than me.” Baekhyun pouted and Sunmi laughed at her son’s small bout of jealousy. She leaned in a pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Nobody could replace my only child,” she cooed. “Now let’s have a pre-celebration and have some dinner.” 

Baekhyun was over the moon at how ecstatic his mother was over the news of their engagement. He couldn’t wait until his father came home to tell him the news as well. The couple were going to visit Chanyeol’s mother tomorrow to tell her and honestly Baekhyun wasn’t looking forward to it at all. He could already feel her disapproval. But right now that didn’t matter. He had his mother whom he adored and his fiancé that meant the world to him. For the moment all was right in Baekhyun’s world. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Baekhyun lied everything was not right in the world, in fact everything fucking _sucked._

The day after the couple had told Baekhyun’s mother the news of their engagement, they’d decided to tell Chanyeol’s mother after inviting her out to dinner. The stylist knew that the situation could have been worse. His fiancé’s mother wasn’t the nicest of people, but she would never voice her disapproval to Baekhyun’s face. That being said, as Chanyeol linked their hands together to show her their rings, Baekhyun’s heart sunk. 

“We’re engaged!” Chanyeol beamed excitedly. He pulled Baekhyun closer to his side and kissed his fiancé’s cheek. His mother’s smiled dropped. Baekhyun wanted to jump in a ditch and stay there forever.

The look of disdain on Chanyeol’s mother’s face may have been gone in a flash but he saw it. It had been there for Baekhyun to see and the false smile that was so painfully obvious made his heart ache. He knew that Chanyeol’s mother wouldn’t have been jumping for joy at the news of their engagement but to see the pure displeasure on her face even if it was just for a split second hurt like hell. Baekhyun wanted to flee from the restaurant they were currently in. At least they were out in public so she couldn’t cause a scene.

“Oh darling that’s wonderful to hear,” Park Chungwha exclaimed but there was no real enthusiasm behind her tone. Chanyeol didn’t seem to notice but Baekhyun did. She gave her son a tight hug from over the table but the look she was giving Baekhyun over his shoulder could have cut glass with how sharp it was. The stylist felt so small under her gaze, like gum underneath her shoes, she was aching to scrape off. “When did this happen?”

“Two days ago.” Chanyeol beamed, pulling Baekhyun closer to his side from the spot across the table. She frowned at that clearly displeased that it took so long for them to inform her. 

“Oh and you didn’t call me?” She asked, clearly offended. 

“I wanted to tell you in person, Ma.” Chanyeol explained. “Wouldn’t have felt as meaningful if I had told you over the phone.”

“So you waited two days?”

“We were telling the news to Baekhyun’s mother yesterday.” There was a spark of jealousy in her eyes knowing that she hadn’t been told first. She probably thought that Baekhyun had put him up to telling her last. When in reality Chanyeol had suggested they visit Baekhyun’s mother first. But it’s not like that fact would matter. To her the stylist was always trying to put her son against her. 

“Ma, don’t be like that.” Chanyeol frowned, “It’s not like we purposely hide it from you.”

“I’m just being silly, Chanyeol don’t mind me,” she waved off her behavior and avoided looking at Baekhyun as much as possible. “Now tell me all the details, how did this all happen.” She didn’t sound too excited to truly hear about the details but maybe that was Baekhyun being bitter. But either way he went on to let Chanyeol do all the talking. His fiancé explained how he proposed in front of all of their friends at Taehyung’s place. Telling her how he went ring shopping with the model and how he’d asked Baekhyun’s parents for his hand. 

“I’m surprised that you didn’t turn to me before you proposed.” she huffed.

_That’s because you would have tried to talk him out of it._ Baekhyun grumbled in his head desperately wanting to say it out loud. He knew better though. If Chanyeol had to chose between his mother and Baekhyun the producer would take his mother’s side every time. Even if she was the one in the wrong.

“You already know how much I love Baekhyun, Ma. I wanted to ask his parents because I wanted them to approve of me. I needed the reassurance that I’m good enough for him.”

“Chanyeol, my parents adore you. They would have been just as happy if you hadn’t asked for their blessing first.” Baekhyun interjected and his fiancé’s smile was so bright it made his heart leap. _Fuck_ he really loved this man. “You don’t have to prove anything.”

“I know but I wanted to do things right. Plus when I asked your parents, mom was so happy she cried.” Chanyeol grinned reminiscing on the moment. His own mother zoned in on what he’d just called Baekhyun’s mother. The flash of anger in her eyes lasted a millisecond but it was intense enough that the stylist had felt as if he’d been actually burned. 

“You’re calling her mom now?” Her voice was calm but Baekhyun shrunk back from the underlying anger. 

“Baekhyun’s mother asked me to call her that, Ma. She’s really sweet I think the two of you would get along well. She wanted to know if you could come have dinner with us soon. You know since our families have never met.” Based on the look in her eyes, Baekhyun knew the first and probably last time their families would ever meet was going to be at the wedding. Chanyeol’s mother appeared as if she’d rather gouge her eyes out than meet his family. 

Baekhyun was honestly offended by her behavior, but he kept his lips pressed tight. He kept reminding himself if he wanted Chanyeol than he would have to put up with his mother. And fuck did the universe know how badly he wanted his fiancé. But how _dare_ she act as if meeting Baekhyun’s parents was the worst thing that could ever possibly happened to her. His parents were good people; loved him to pieces and never made anyone feel as if they were beneath them. They were giving and deeply caring people. Chanyeol’s mother had no right to judge them before she’d even met them. 

He was secretly hoping that his fiancé’s mother would find some excuse not to come. Baekhyun didn’t want his parents to be subjected to someone so negative and bitter. He didn’t want his parents to know how she treated him because Baekhyun knew they would take their opinions about Chanyeol back. His parents would never want him to marry a man whose mother treated him like crap. They simply wouldn’t allow it. But they wouldn’t understand. Chanyeol was _such_ a good man, a dream come true. It was just his mother that could be a nightmare when she wanted to be. Baekhyun was beyond willing to put up with it because he loved Chanyeol so damn much that it ached sometimes. 

“Well I’m glad that you get along so well with your in-laws, Yeol.” Her tone a bit sour but Chanyeol was smiling regardless. Baekhyun was convinced the man truly didn’t notice the way his mother acted or had simply become immune to her behavior. 

“I’m so happy to have the two greatest loves of my life together with me right now.” Chanyeol exclaimed pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s cheek before turning to his mother, his signature pearly smile on display. Baekhyun fought off a grimace and forced a smile.

“I’m happy too, Yeollie.” Baekhyun said staring his future mother-in-law in the eyes. They held an intense gaze for a moment.

“I’m glad you decided to settle down, Chanyeol and with such a nice man.” Her tone was warm as they held gazes but only Baekhyun and his future mother-in-law knew that both of their words were utter bullshit. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Busan was fucking cold this time of year, even indoors the heat didn’t do much to stop the chill in Baekhyun’s bones. The world didn’t halt just because he’d gotten engaged. It had been a week since then and now he was back in the real world and back to his hectic job. Being Taehyung’s manager as well as their stylist was a demanding job (not that his cousin was demanding, they were an angel to work with, bless their soul). Baekhyun wouldn’t trade it for the world though. He loved his work and being around his best friend everyday was an added bonus. 

“She sounds like a total bitch, Baekkie.” Taehyung bluntly stated glancing at his cousin through the floor to ceiling mirror of their hotel room in Busan, where they were getting ready. Taehyung had a photoshoot for a Gucci perfume advertisement. Why the concept was on the beach in the middle of January was beyond Baekhyun. At least Taehyung’s now turquoise hair seemed to fit the theme. 

Baekhyun was in the middle of retelling how their parents reacted to the news of his and Chanyeol’s engagement. It was nice hearing how Baekhyun’s mother was over the moon about the two of them getting married. Taehyung and Seulgi’s expressions turned sour once Baekhyun told them about the way Chanyeol’s’ mother had taken the news. His cousin butting in midway through and started expressing their concerns. Clearly displeased by the way Chanyeol’s mother reacted.

Seulgi snorted from across the room as she spread out her makeup tools across the desk. “She is a bitch.” the makeup artist didn’t look up from what she was doing as she spoke, pushingsome of her black hair with green streaks behind her ear. “I avoid her as much as I possibly can. That woman is a pain in the ass to deal with.”

“Seulgi, you shouldn’t call her that.” Baekhyun reprimanded, frowning as he adjusted the loose white satin shirt his cousin was supposed to wear. His friend waved him off. 

“Just because you’re too nice to say it doesn’t mean that I‘m not,” she stated as she pulled out a large bag full of makeup brushes varying in size. “Anyone that isn’t Chanyeol, might as well be dirt to her, Sehun included.” Seulgi grumbled in irritation. 

When it came to her boyfriend, the makeup artist was extremely protective. It didn’t take much to get on Seulgi’s shit list if one disrespected Sehun. Needless to say she wasn’t the biggest fan of her boyfriend’s mother. She’d known Sehun and Chanyeol for years, way before Baekhyun came into the picture. Seulgi and Sehun had been close friends in middle school and high school. Only sorting their feelings for each other out during college. 

“I’ve known Sehun since we were ten. He might as well be Chanyeol’s son and not her’s, with the way she treats him.” Seulgi scoffed. “Like isn’t that supposed to be like rule number one? Don’t take your husband abandoning you out on your kids?” she asked rhetorically. “Just because Sehun looks _just_ like her ex-husband doesn’t mean she gets to be bitter and mean to him.”

“You’re very passionate about this subject, Gigi.” Taehyung mused, shrugging off the coat and turning around to face the woman. Honestly the love Seulgi and Sehun had for each other was admirable and so fierce. Baekhyun was honestly surprised that they weren’t already married or at least engaged. 

“Trust me, Tae, his mother is one of the very few things we argue about. I always tell him that he really should just discard her from his life but he won’t cause ‘ _that’s my mother Gigi, I can’t just cut her out of my life like that_.’ In his exact words.” Seulgi huffed using air quotes to get the point across. “For all I care she can go fuck herself. Clearly I don’t say that to Sehun’s face but you get the point.”

“Baekkie are you sure you know what you’re getting into?”, Taehyung asked looking at his cousin in concern. “Your future mother-in-law sounds like a total nightmare.”

“She doesn’t scare me, Taetae,” The stylist stated. “She’s just a minor inconvenience that I need to deal with in order to be with Chanyeol. I’ve already put up with her for four years already.” Baekhyun wanted to refute what Seulgi was saying. Trying to give her the benefit of the doubt. He liked to try and see the good in everyone. Baekhyun wanted to believe that Chanyeol’s mother was as good as his fiancé praised her to be. But there was only so much time that someone could hold onto their bitterness before learning to let it go and move on and be happy. Baekhyun understood why she had a right to be angry with the world. He just didn’t understand why she took it out on the people that cared about her. Sure she wasn’t Baekhyun’s favorite person. But she was Chanyeol’s mother, so by extension he cared about her too. Park Chungwha seemed determined not to be happy though. It felt like she wanted the rest of the world to suffer because she was miserable. 

“Yeah, but things like this can build up over time and explode if ignored for too long. You should be careful.” the concern in his cousin’s voice was intense and it warmed Baekhyun’s heart to know that Taehyung cared about him so deeply. “You’re too nice, Baekkie, someone like that can push and push until they’ve broken you. You’re the sweetest person I know, don’t let her crush your spirit.” 

“Seriously, Baekhyun,” Seulgi interjected, “You’re always trying to see the good in people and sometimes they don’t deserve it. I love Chanyeol like he was my own brother and I’m so happy that the two of you decided to get married. But that doesn’t mean that you should allow her to walk all over you just for Chanyeol’s sake. You’re such a nice person, always trying to please. Baekhyun, it’s not hard for people to take advantage of your kind nature. Don’t let her ruin your marriage before it even starts.” 

“I can’t tell if I should feel offended or touched by all this?” Baekhyun pouted, focusing more on picking out the right accessories to perfect Taehyung’s look. 

“We’re just trying to look out for you, Baekhyunee.” Seulgi responded. 

“I know and I appreciate you both.” he responded softly turning so he could look at them as he spoke. “Honestly, I do.” And he truly meant it. Baekhyun was sometimes baffled by how many people he had in his corner but he deeply grateful for it.

“See this is what we’re talking about,” Taehyung blurted out. “You’re too nice. Don’t let his mom walk all over you.” 

“I won’t, I promise,” the stylist smiled reassuringly. “Now, I think this outfit is perfect and we have at least two hours before you have to be down on the beach. Taetae you should eat now before Gigi has to do your makeup. We don’t wanna another powered donut incident.” 

“Yes, _mom_.” his cousin teased. “And that was one time!” Taehyung whined. 

“I’ll get you one of the triangle kimbaps from the convenience store by the lobby.” He said while snickering. “We can all go out and have a proper meal after the photo shoot. You want the tuna one, right?”

“You know me so well, Baekkie.” Taehyung cooed turning from the mirror while shrugging off the fur coat. He lightly tapped Baekhyun under his chin with his fist and Seulgi rolled her eyes fondly at the cute cousin interaction.

“Grab me a kimchi one while you’re down there!” She called as Baekhyun was making his way towards the door snatching his wallet and phone off the dresser. 

“Will do!” 

While he was closing the door, Baekhyun heard Taehyung asking Seulgi if Sehun was still in the doghouse cause she missed the proposal. The stylist couldn’t help but to laugh on his way out because he knew for a fact that Sehun still was.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

The winter ocean breeze was harsh as it seeped through the thick wool scarf Baekhyun had stole from Chanyeol. The stylist stood on the beach watching from the side lines as his cousin was in his element posing and running smoothly across the beach in a satin shirt and ripped up skinny jeans. The director had decided to forgo the fur coat and just go with the satin shirt. Baekhyun knew that Taehyung was freezing his ass off but the model was taking the cold weather like a champ. The manager had hot packs and a large coat at the ready for when it was time for a break. His cousin was giving off an innocent yet seductive vibe to the cameras clicking away and filmed him. The young one’s signature smirk on display as his turquoise hair flowed with the breeze. This Gucci perfume was going to fly off the shelves with the way his cousin was selling it. 

Baekhyun as Taehyung’s manager unfortunately had to be there and freeze to death alongside him. Right now he was in work mode, watching over the shoot with an iron fist. Making sure that all of his cousin’s needs were met. And to keep an eye out of any type of mistreatment from staff. Past experiences had taught him just how cruel the fashion world could be. Baekhyun wanted to protect Taehyung from as much of it as he possibly could. 

Before he had become his cousin’s manager, Baekhyun had been a well known stylist in the fashion industry. That changed when his cousin started his career path in modeling. Taehyung’s first manager hadn’t been treating his cousin right. Putting him through extremely restrictive dieting, verbal and physical abuse. The moment Baekhyun had found out, he’d taken it upon himself to fire the man and became Taehyung’s manager as well as his stylist. His aunt hadn’t been too happy about that since she’d been the one to hire her son’s former manager. But Baekhyun would _not_ tolerate anyone mistreating his cousin. Now it was a well known fact in the fashion industry that if you fucked with Kim Taehyung you would face Byun Baekhyun’s wrath. He may have been tiny but _nobody_ wanted to be on his bad side.

The director of this campaign, Choi Minho wasn’t intimidated by Baekhyun in the slightest. Instead he found the man’s protectiveness over Taehyung cute and heartwarming. They’d worked together various times before over the years when Baekhyun was just a stylist. He was actually good friends with the director’s famous husband and fashion designer Kim Kibum. He was a fashion mecca, and creator of _Lil Freaks_ , one of hottest designer brands of the decade. Kibum had started trends all over the world. 

When Kibum had heard about Baekhyun’s engagement he’d asked if the stylist wanted him to make him his own costumed tuxedo, free of charge. Baekhyun had been so grateful he cried when he’d said yes. It paid off well to be kind to people and that’s the motto Baekhyun lived by. 

Taehyung did a particular pose where he rubbed his thumb across his bottom lip. It made the majority of the staff blush, while Baekhyun and Seulgi rolled their eyes at how extra the model was being. While shaking his head at his cousin, the stylist’s phone starting buzzing in his pocket and he grinned fondly when he pulled it out of his puffy red jacket and saw his fiancé was calling. Baekhyun excused himself and started to slowly walk down the opposite end of the beach. 

“Hi, baby!” Baekhyun chirped down the line, brightening when he heard Chanyeol chuckle back at his excitement.

“Hey, babe, how’s Busan?”

“I’m freaking cold, why the hell did this ad need to be on the beach? It’s like ten degrees and I’m next to the ocean. There’s ice floating in the water, Chanyeol. Ice!” 

“It’s a good thing you stole my jacket, huh?” His fiancé teased.

“This thing is warm as hell but it makes me feel so tiny, Yeollie, its _huge_.”

His fiancé laughed at that. “Of course it is, that coat is already big on me of course it's gonna be gigantic on _you_ , babe.”

“Whatever, smartass,” he grumbled yet still so fond. “Why did you call me?”

“Oh, yeah, I was with my mom earlier and she told me, that she knew someone that could rent us a reception hall for cheap. I know we haven’t really started planning yet, but this is a start.”

“I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you about venues,” Baekhyun said not sure what his fiancé would think. “I know we’ve only been engaged for like a week and haven’t really talked about what we want in a wedding. My mom called me once I got here and suggested using our family’s villa in Jeju as the venue. It would save us a lot on costs and the property is beautiful. I know you’ve never been since it was being renovated these past few years but it’s finally finished. I can have my mother send you pictures if you’d like to scoop it out first before deciding?” 

“Baby, that sounds amazing!” Chanyeol beamed through the phone. 

“Really? I don’t want to just dismiss your mother’s ideas or help. If she wants to be involved in wedding planning then I would like her input.” Baekhyun regretted those words as soon as they came out of his mouth. The woman didn’t even want them to get married. Why would he want her input on how the wedding went? To make Chanyeol happy of course.

“I’ll let her know. But I love the idea of a Jeju Island wedding. It’s like a mini destination wedding. We can just honeymoon there.” He joked.

“We can look at pictures of the villa when I get back then. Or do you want me mom to send them to you now?”

“I can just text your mother, Baek. Your parents and I have our own group chat without you.” he teased. “I’ll let my mom know we’ve already decided on the wedding location. When do you get back from Busan, again? I forgot.”

“I’ll be back in three days. Since Jungkook came with us he wanted to spend some time with his family. Seulgi is gonna come back with us too.”

“That’s fine, I hope the four of you enjoy yourselves while you’re there. I miss you Baek.”

“I miss you, too, Yeollie.”

“Well, I’ll let you get back to work. I love you, Baekhyun and I’ll see you when you get back.”

“I love you too, Chanyeol.”

“Tell everyone I said hi.”

“Will do.”

“Bye, babe.”

“Bye, Yeollie.”

They hung up and Baekhyun squealed, jumping a little in the sand. He was getting married on Jeju island there wasn’t a better place he could think of to marry the love of his life. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Chanyeol sat on the leather sofa in his studio that he shared with his best friend and work partner Yoongi. while his brother sat in the recliner. The two of them were well known music producers, they usually worked under aliases to maintain their privacy. Yoongi and Chanyeol met in high school and maintained their friendship after going to the same college. They’d built their careers from the ground up and their hard work had paid off. The two of them owned their own studio they’d named _Loey & Suga Studios_ after years of renting it and had a collect of some of the best equipment out there. Now the duo were well sought after music producers. Chanyeol was basking in the simplicity of his friends weekly night in chill sessions in the studio. 

Chanyeol was sulking slightly since Baekhyun was in Busan. It had been two days since he left with his cousin, Seulgi and Jungkook for work. The group wouldn’t be back for another three days and the producer missed his fiancé even though Baekhyun hadn’t even been gone for forty eight hours yet. Chanyeol was used to Baekhyun’s erratic schedules by now, and this was a short business trip compared to various other trips. The worst was when Taehyung was walking and attending multiple fashion weeks around the globe. The pair had been gone for a month before and the separation had been hell. So in comparison five days was nothing. But Chanyeol still missed Baekhyun like hell. 

Yoongi and Jongin had left a moment earlier to pick up the food they ordered from the western food place down the street. Which left him, Hoseok, and Sehun starving until they came back. Sehun, Hoseok, Jongin, along with Jungkook ran a dance studio that was nearby. The music studio was a usual hangout spot for all of their friends. They usually just shot the shit and messed around, overall having a genuinely good time. Which was why Chanyeol was confused that their conversation had turned serious. 

“Yeol, I really think you need to have a talk with mom before the wedding.” Sehun said, serious expression on his face as he put his phone down in his lap. Chanyeol waved his concerns off. “Chanyeol, I’m serious. I don’t want her to ruin your marriage before it even begins.” 

“Sehun, you’re overreacting.” 

“And you’re _under_ reacting. There has always been this tension between mom and Baekhyun. He’s the one she could never scare off. Mom will never think anyone is good enough for you and you need to show her that Baekhyun is. Or you need to make her accept him because Chanyeol if you’re not careful she’ll drive him away.”

“Sehun,” the producer huffed mildly annoyed. “Baekhyun is not going to leave me because of mom.”

“You’d be surprised how much someone can take before they snap, Yeol. One push too many is all it takes.” Hoseok said tone unusually serious, the dancer was always a ball of sunshine, the mood maker of their group. 

“Exactly, and mom will push him to that point,” Sehun spoke again. “Ignoring the problem isn’t going to make it go away. And you’ve been brushing off her behavior for too long. It’s not going to magically go away when you get married either. She’s a different person to him whenever you’re not around. Baekhyun is one of my best friends he tells me things he would never think of telling you.” 

“You’re making mom sound like she’s some evil villain in a movie. She’s just hurting.” Chanyeol reasoned.

“She should get the hell over it,” The younger responded bluntly not up for excuses. “Yes your husband left and you’ve been bitter even since, I get it. Shit sucks but come _on_ it’s been too long to still be acting like this.”

“That’s not really something you get over, Sehun.”

“Dad bounced when I was six, I’m twenty five now, Yeollie. It’s time to move the hell on and let go. It’s like she purposely doesn’t want to be happy, she’s never made an effort to try and heal. And Baekhyun is a sweetheart. There is no legit reason why she shouldn’t like him. So talk to mom and figure it out, cause fuck it, Chanyeol, I’m tired. ” And it showed on his face. The older could clearly see that his brother was done trying to reason with their mother let alone talk to her. 

“I know that at the end of the day we’re all she has more so you than me but that’s only because she refuses to let anyone else in.” Hoseok’s eyes shifted between the two siblings, warily. Nervous that this talk might turn into a full blown argument. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to mediate if things escalated. Especially since he was alone with the two of them. “I’m not trying to fight you, Yeollie. I’m just trying to warn you,” Sehun explained. “I care about you and Baekhyun and I don’t ever want to see the two of you break up because of mom. She almost got in between Seulgi and I once. I don’t want to see her do the same to you and Baekhyun.” 

Chanyeol fought the urge to growl at his brother. He thought the younger was being overdramatic. Sure their mother could be a handful at times. That didn’t mean she would get in the way or try to sabotage what he and Baekhyun had. Chanyeol believed that their relationship was stronger than that. But Sehun was right about needing to talk to her. In her eyes probably nobody would ever be good enough for Chanyeol. His mother needed to understand that Baekhyun wasn’t going anywhere. If she couldn’t learn to accept that then as much as it would pain him to do, Chanyeol would have to put some distance in between them. He doubted that his mother could manage to push Baekhyun away, but Chanyeol wasn’t willing to take that chance. Yet he still brushed aside his younger brother’s concerns.

“Sehun, I’m glad that you’re so concerned about my relationship. But mom won’t come between Baekhyun and I. Sure she can be difficult but she’s not _that_ bad.” Chanyeol reasoned and he could tell that his brother begged to differ but he kept his retort to himself. “But I’ll talk to her, I promise.”

Before Sehun could respond, Yoongi and Jongin came back into the studio carrying various takeout bags and drinks. “We’ve come back and with two extra orders of fries,” Jongin announced excited, “Sorry for the wait, what did we miss?” The rose gold haired man gazed around bright smile as he put the food down on the large coffee table. Yoongi could tell that something must have happened based on the slight tension in the air. Chanyeol and Sehun were somewhat glaring at each other. Thankfully he had enough sense not to ask and Jongin seemed oblivious to it all. Hoseok gave his husband a look that clearly said ‘I’ll tell you when we get home.’ And he nodded in understanding. 

“So…” Yoongi started to speak while everyone started to open the bags and dig into the food. “Have you and Baekhyun started planning anything for the wedding yet?” He asked diverting the conversation into what was a clearly needed lighter topic. Chanyeol perked up at the question, the sour expression on his face vanishing. 

“So we actually decided on a date,” He said excitedly. “June fourteenth, since that’s our anniversary. Baek’s parents offered us their villa in Jeju as the venue and we agreed to have it there.” 

He received a chorus of excitement from his friends.and he smiled, divulging into more of the wedding that would take place in a few months. It successfully changed the atmosphere in the room and all though Sehun had let it go he could tell his little brother was still miffed. Chanyeol wasn’t going to let his brother’s negativity ruin the night. 

It was no secret to anyonethat when it came to his mother, Chanyeol was naive. When his father left he’d been determined to pick up the pieces of his mother’s broken heart. Even at such a young age Chanyeol knew that he had to step up and help in anyway that he could. Even though it wasn’t a good, Chanyeol tended to excuse his mother’s behavior because he she was hurting. Betrayal had cut her deep and she had two young children to take care of. Park Chungwha never had the time to deal with her feelings because she was too busy trying to survive. But none of that should have been an excuse for the way she treated others. Especially for the way she treated Baekhyun. There was only so many times Park Chungwha could mistreat someone before she went too far.

He should have taken Sehun’s words to heart. Chanyeol should have taken he’s brother’s warnings seriously. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Tonight was a family dinner night in the Byun household and in a rare stroke of luck everyone was able to make it. Seulgi and Sehun managing to make an appearance, hitting it off instantly with Baekhyun’s parents. Seulgi giving skincare recommendations to Sunmi and telling her the best places to get certain items for cheaper. Sehun and Byungwoo oddly enough started bonding over food. His friend recommending Baekhyun’s father various different hole in the wall restaurants he’d discovered. Taehyung had brought Jungkook with him, the youngest of their friend group had become a staple in the Byun household. Both of Baekhyun’s parents ecstatic that he was there. Easily becoming someone else for Byun Sunmi to adore and spoil as much as she could. It lit Baekhyun’s heart, hot like a fire knowing that his parents had taken an instant liking to his friends. Embracing them as part of the family.

Baekhyun wasn’t surprised in the slightest when Chungwha said she wouldn’t be able to make it to dinner at his parents house. If anything he was actually relieved that his future mother-in-law wouldn’t be there. He had no way of knowing how Chanyeol’s mother would act.She had a way of being nice to him when other people were around but the moment they were alone, Park Chungwha could be downright cruel. She seemed to dislike him strictly because of the money he was born into.Baekhyun could deal with people being rude to him but he drew the line at any disrespect towards his parents and Taehyung. 

Speaking of said cousin, they were currently being of no help whatsoever. As Baekhyun, his mother and Seulgi were putting the finishing touches on dinner. Taehyung was currently sitting on top of the counter picking at the fruit salad that was supposed to be for the dining table. They were swinging their legs back and forth enjoying the way their ankle length navy skirt flowed with the movement. An oversized white t-shirt tucked into it. His cousin looked like those daughter-in-laws in dramas that were forbidden to leave their family’s mansion. The ones that were practically slaves to their in-laws. When Baekhyun told them as such, Taehyung snorted before popping another strawberry in his mouth. 

“Am I at least a _cute_ sheltered housewife?” They inquired, and the other three rolled their eyes.

“Oh you’re definitely the one that gets a backbone in the end and divorces her husband, managing to get more than half of what her ex-family owns in the process.” Sunmi states as she flips the chicken cutlets on the stove over and turning down the heat. “You even run away with a hot new man that treats you far better than your ex ever did.”

“Is Gukkie the ex-husband or the new hot man in this scenario?” Taehyung asked his aunt and they all started laughing, amused by their own antics. 

“Obviously, Jungkookie is the ex-husband.” Seulgi snorts as she plucked a strawberry right out of Taehyung’s hand and eating it herself, making the other pout. 

“What about ex-husbands?” Jungkook’s voice asked as he came into the kitchen. He made a b-line for Taehyung, pressing a kiss to their cheek before searching through the cabinets above them. 

“You’re now my ex-husband. I’m leaving you for a better and hotter man.” Taehyung stated, as he reached for a grape and plopped it in his mouth. 

“Damn, getting divorced before we even get married; guess I’ll have to return that ring I bought.” Jungkook responded without missing a beat. “The diamond in the center was pretty big too, I’m sure you would have loved it. But as long as this new guy treats you right that’s all I care about.” He said casually as he continued to search through the cabinets unbothered.

It was all _supposed_ to be one long joke but the sincerity in Jungkook’s tone left the group of four momentarily stunned. “But I’m only here to grab some wine and glasses for the table.” He stated, chuckling. Grabbing a few glasses he placed them down on the counter.Jungkook cradled Taehyung’s cheek in his palm and kissed their lips sweetly before making his way out the kitchen and down to the wine cellar. Leaving the model momentarily speechless. 

“You don’t think he was serious, do you?” Taehyung asked in a shy whisper, looking around at them with wide bewildered eyes. 

“I don’t know, but if you don’t marry him then I will.” Sunmi mused. 

“Auntie!” 

“What! Taehyung, your boyfriend is a…what do the kids call it nowadays? A ride or die? You should be grateful you have someone so dedicated to you.” 

“Mom, oh my god,” Baekhyun groaned, while his cousin face palmed, but was biting their lip to stop themselves from laughing. Seulgi was out right cackling, almost choking on her strawberry.“You’re so embarrassing.”

“What? Taehyungie has a keeper.” She exclaimed having no clue why her son and nephew were laughing. “That man looks at Taehyung as if they hung the stars, its so precious. Its wonderful to see someone so enamored with one of my greatest loves.” Sunmi spoke looking Taehyung directly in the eyes to get the point across. 

Baekhyun’s mother had turned a simple night in with family into an emotional evening full of love. Neither Baekhyun or Taehyung were trying to cry today but Sunmi seemed like she was trying her hardest to make that happen. It was no secret to anyone that Sunmi beyond adored her nephew. She viewed Taehyung as her second child, having taken care and raised them more than her sister ever had. If Sunmi could have adopted them, she would have done it in a heartbeat. She loved Taehyung that much.

Sunmi had been more of a mother to Taehyung than his own, the pinnacle of support they’d always needed. Going to every runway show and photoshoot that she could. Always giving them tips based on her own modeling experience. Every school play, graduation, volunteering during PTA events. Sunmi had even been the one that took Taehyung to majority of their doctor’s appointment when he was a child. His aunt Sunmi was there, giving Taehyung all the love and affection they could ever ask for. All the love his own mother seemed incapable of giving. 

When Taehyung had wanted to introduce Jungkook to his family, their aunt and uncle were the first people they thought of. His mother hadn’t even crossed his mind, she wasn’t important enough in his life. Taehyung wanted their _family’s_ approval of the man they loved. His mother wasn’t part of that as far as they were concerned. And wow did his family approve of his boyfriend. So happy that they’d found someone to love Taehyung without trying to change anything about them. 

Baekhyun glanced at his cousin and his heart softened. A fond expression morphing onto his face. His mother seemed to have no clue of the effect her words had on her nephew as she continued to rant. Taehyung looked close to crying from happiness, their bottom lip trembling. Sunmi had called them one of her greatest loves and it was clear that she’d meant it a thousand percent. Baekhyun moved from his spot to squeeze his cousin’s hand, letting them know that everything was okay. Taehyung’s smile was brighter than the sun as they beamed at the older. Seulgi watching the scene with the widest grin on her face. 

Before anyone could say anything, Jungkook had made his way back from the wine cellar, holding a bottle of red wine with a highly confused expression . “Auntie, fair warning I have no idea what I picked, but the name sounds fancy so it must be good. It’s French.” Jungkook stated as if the beverage’s origin automatically made it tasty. The four of them giggled at the man’s logic, finding it adorable. 

“I’m sure, you picked a good one, babe.” Taehyung stated, looking so enamored. 

“Babe? I thoughtwe were getting divorced?” He teased.

“I changed my mind,” Taehyung said, swinging his legs and making grabby hands for his boyfriend. Jungkook came willingly, moving to kiss his partner’s lips. “I only want you anyway.”

“Same, honey.” Jungkook grinned as Taehyung brushed his boyfriend’s long curly hair out of his face to see him properly. 

“I don’t know what cuteness I just walked into, but uncle is asking when the food will be done?” Chanyeol asked from the doorway, amusement clear in his tone. Jungkook and Taehyung pulled away from each other both blushing, while Sunmi rolled her eyes but the fondness was clearly there. 

“I swear that man is always hungry. He had a snack about an hour ago, Byungwoo is fine.” She grumbled.

“Mom, you all can bring out the side dishes while I wait for the main dishes to finish. Chanyeol and I can bring them out.”Baekhyun reasoned. “You’ve been cooking non-stop all day, take a break and let us finish the rest for you.” 

Byun Sunmi knew how stubborn her child could be and knew that he wouldn’t budge. She simply smiled and let him do as he pleased. It would be nice to take a quick break before dinner anyways. “Whatever you want Baekhyunee.” She cooed before kissing her son’s cheek before leading everyone else back into the dinning room. There wasn’t much left to do but Baekhyun wanted to give his mother some kind of a break. She worked hard trying to impress someone that wasn’t going to show up. He knew that his mother was a bit disappointed even though she was good at hiding it. 

Baekhyun was stirring his mother’s signature braised chicken with vegetables stew, when he felt all too familiar strong arms wrap around his waist. He may have been a bit peeved at the man because of his mother, but Baekhyun still leaned into the touch. Chanyeol always felt like coming home no matter where they were. 

“I’m sorry my mom couldn’t make it, Baek.” Chanyeol murmured as he buried his face in his fiancé’s shoulder. 

_I’m not._ Baekhyun mumbled in his head. “It’s alright, babe.” It was everything but. But he wasn’t surprised in the slightest that Chungwha hadn’t shown up. Baekhyun had honestly been expecting this outcome and he was actually grateful for it. He was just upset that she continued to remind him that he was disliked. More so it felt as if Park Chungwha truly hated him. Baekhyun didn’t want to focus on that right now though. He wanted to have a nice dinner and night in with his family and Baekhyun was going to make sure that happened.

“It’s alright, honey. ” 

_It wasn’t_. And they both knew it.

But Baekhyun could pretend as if it was, just like he always did when it came to Chanyeol’s mother. He put the spoon to the side and turned in his fiancé’s arms so he could look up at the man. Instantly Chanyeol’s lips were on his, tenderly expressing so much affection and love that Baekhyun felt almost drunk off of it. 

“It’s really not, Baekhyun, but I know you’re too nice to say otherwise.” Chanyeol, murmured into the side of Baekhyun’s neck. “Your parents, specifically your mother put a lot of effort and consideration into tonight. My mother knew about this weeks in advance, she should be here. I’m sorry you and your family have been making an effort and she’s not even willing to try.”

Baekhyun was shocked that his fiancé wasn’t defending his mother like he typically did. Chanyeol was always so quick to defend Chungwha, much to Baekhyun’s utter frustration. He was momentarily speechless because of it. “Baby the fact that you’re here is all that matters. And Sehun and Seulgi are here and my parents love them. There will be other opportunities for your mother to meet my family. We’re getting married. She can’t avoid us forever.” Baekhyun joked, but he knew that woman would try her hardest to do as such. 

“Again, you’re too nice, Babe. But thank you for being so understanding.” 

Baekhyun simple agreed. He didn’t have the energy to do otherwise. He knew that he was a pushover when it came to his future mother-in-law but Baekhyun let it slide simply because of his love for Chanyeol. He told himself time and time again that he would do anything to keep his fiancé by his side and Park Chungwha wasn’t going to get in the way of that. 

When all the food was finished cooking and his family was sitting at the dinner table, all traces of Park Chungwha were erased from Baekhyun’s mind. He had no time to think of her lack of appearance; not when his heart was so full of love for his family. His mother was dotting over Jungkook, trying to put more food on his plate even though he blushed furiously in protest. Baekhyun’s father was in the midst of telling Taehyung about how proud he was of his nephew’s most recent runway show and landing a huge contract with Gucci. Taehyung was glancing up at their uncle with stars in their eyes, holding so much warmth from the praise.Baekhyun knew how much his parents approval and affection meant to Taehyung and the stylist loved how they treated them as if they were their own child.Seulgi and Sehun were being adorable and eating off each other’s plates and feeding each other. 

A gentle squeeze to Baekhyun’s hand brought him out of his musings. He blinked a couple of times, surprised that he had spaced out.“You alright, baby?” Chanyeol’s voice questioned in mild concern. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nodded, looking up at his fiancé, giving Chanyeol a bright smile. “Yes, Honey, I’m fine. Perfect actually.” He beamed, the other man’s smile matched his own and Chanyeol tilted his face so he could peck Baekhyun’s lips. 

“Eat, babe.” Chanyeol ordered sweetly, lifting his own spoon full of stew towards Baekhyun’s lips. He gladly excepted the food and continued to let his fiancé feed him. His family’s wolf whistles flooding him with so much love that Baekhyun had no room to feel embarrassed. 

Yes, it was perfectly alright that Park Chungwha hadn’t shown up to the dinner. In fact Baekhyun pitied her for missing out on a moment so special.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Baekhyun had come to realize that planning a wedding was stressful. Trying to plan one within five months was _beyond_ that. Baekhyun thought it would have been easier if they had planned the wedding for their anniversary next June but Chanyeol didn’t want to wait. And to be honest, Baekhyun didn’t want to wait either. But they both had demanding jobs that they simply couldn’t put on hold. Trying to juggle their careers and wedding planning was beyond headache inducing. Baekhyun and Chanyeol couldn’t turn off the rest of the world just because they decided to tie the knot. 

Taehyung being the sweetheart that he was, had offered to go on a short break from modeling until after the wedding to ease his cousin’s stress. Baekhyun had shot it down instantly. It was a kind gesture but his cousin was at the height of their modeling career and continuing to rise. They had just landed a contract with Gucci for crying out loud! It wouldn’t have been fair for them to put that all on hold for Baekhyun. The younger still offered to help in anyway he could. Baekhyun’s mother (bless her heart) had hired a wedding planner, to help organize. Her name was Irene and she had lifted a colossal weight off of the couple’s shoulders. 

Chanyeol’s mother hadn’t been too happy when she’d heard about Irene. Chungwha had said that she wanted to help with the wedding and Baekhyun was more than happy that she was offering. But now with Irene coordinating with either Baekhyun or Chanyeol everyday, Park Chungwha felt that she was being excluded. 

Which simply _wasn’t_ true. 

Baekhyun called his future mother-in-law multiple times asking if she wanted to help him with things but she always declined. He asked if Chungwha wanted to help with wedding invitation designs. Chanyeol’s mother made some excuse that she was busy. He asked for her opinion on the color scheme over the phone and she turned down every suggestion Baekhyun had made. He truly had been trying to make an effort to include her but after no true effort on her part he’d given up. Park Chungwha didn’t have time to help with the wedding only when Baekhyun was involved.Baekhyun had tried _extremely_ hard to include his future mother-in-law.

But of _course,_ she managed to make time whenever Chanyeol asked for help. She went tuxedo shopping with her son and his friends. Helped Chanyeol pick out center pieces for the reception tables when Baekhyun couldn’t make it due to a photoshoot and interview Taehyung had with Elle magazine. Even someone managed to narrow down designs for the wedding invitations, when Chanyeol had asked for her opinion. That question apparently was too damn difficult to answer when Baekhyun had previously asked the same thing. 

The stylist was fed up with trying and had let his fiancé know as such. Making sure Chanyeol knew that he was done asking the man’s mother for help. If she wanted to be included with planning then she would have to take it up with her son. Baekhyun didn’t even know why he bothered trying in the first place, he knew if Park Chungwha had it her way the wedding would never happen. Completely fed up and frustrated, Baekhyun had slipped up and said just that to Chanyeol’s face. It had ended up turning into a huge fight in which Baekhyun stormed out of their condo in tears and left to crash at his cousin’s apartment. 

Baekhyun sighed heavily as he helped his cousin into into the Jimmy Choo heels that went with his outfit consisting of a high-waisted black denim skirt and a loose gold top. Taehyung’s eyes were dusted in a golden smokey eye look that complimented their skin tone, diamond studded earrings and a gold choker. Seulgi had done an amazing makeup job as always and was tending to another model at the moment. 

Taehyung looked positively ethereal and Baekhyun couldn’t help the pride that swelled in his chest. The toddler that used to follow him around like a puppy was now full grown and a successful adult. Baekhyun was so proud of Taehyung and knowing he’d been apart of it all filled him with elation. That alone brought Baekhyun’s mood up a little. They were preparing for a runway show for an up and coming fashion brand named . Taehyung wasn’t walking in the show but it was always good for him to attend and network.

“Baekkie, have you talked to Chanyeol at all?” The model asked tentatively biting their lip, clearly nervous about bracing the subject based on the scowl on his manager’s face. Taehyung was worried for his cousin. The stress of planning this wedding was getting to Baekhyun. There were slight bags under his eyes that makeup couldn’t hide. His usual vibrant smile didn’t meet his eyes. It left a dull ache in Taehyung’s chest to see their best friend this way. 

His cousin had been crashing at his apartment for three days now and it was concerning. Chanyeol and Baekhyun rarely fought and when they did it was resolved within hours afterwards. The couple never went to bed angry or felt the need to be apart after arguments. The fact that they’d gone so long without even speaking had Taehyung worried. Baekhyun couldn’t turn his phone off because of work, but his cousin would see how the other would blatantly ignore Chanyeol’s calls and texts. He clearly wanted to reach out to his fiancé, but there was something holding Baekhyun back. 

“No,” his manager sighed out in annoyance that was in no way geared towards the model and Taehyung knew that. “I really pissed him off, Taetae and I was so mad that Chanyeol was just dismissing everything I was saying. I had to leave before I said something that I’d truly regret. This has to be wedding stress getting to us. We’re never like this.” Baekhyun reasoned fixing the clasp on the heels so the were comfortable for Taehyung to walk in. “Is it too tight?”

“No, it’s perfect, Baekkie.” They smiled reassuringly. 

The model frowned at how Baekhyun seemed to curl in on himself, appearing so small. This was more than simple wedding stress. Their cousin was going through nightmare in law stress. Taehyung could only pray it wouldn’t break his cousin’s sprite. Baekhyun was the type of person who always put others before himself. He only endured Chanyeol’s mother because he loved the man too much. That wasn’t something that would go away after they got married. Taehyung just hoped that adoration wouldn’t end up leaving Baekhyun heartbroken. 

“I think you should talk to him, Baekkie. Avoiding Chanyeol, isn’t going to solve anything.” 

Baekhyun snorted as he got up from the floor. “I basically told Chanyeol that his mom could go fuck herself, Taetae. He’s beyond pissed at me. You know how he is when it comes to his mother.”

“But he’s been trying to reach out to you,” Taehyung tried to reason. “I’ve seen you ignoring his calls and deleting his texts before you even read them, Baekkie. Chanyeol’s trying, you should try too.”

“I’m just really tired of trying right now, Taehyung.” Those words were concerning to his cousin. The last thing Taehyung wanted was for their marriage to be over before it even started. It must have shown on their face because Baekhyun sighed heavily before bringing his cousin into a tight hug. “Don’t worry Taetae, I’m not going to let Chanyeol’s mother ruin what we have. The two of us are solid. Just let me be pissed off for a few more hours and I promise that I’ll fix things. I’m sure you’ll be happy to get me out of your apartment.” He teased. “I’m sure Jungkook is sick of me invading y’alls space.”

Taehyung swatted his arm. “You know I don’t mind you staying at my place and my boyfriend adores you, hush. I’m just worried for your relationship. I love you and Chanyeol together. You both have such a beautiful connection. He makes you so happy and I don’t want anything to mess with that.” Baekhyun melted a bit from his cousin’s sincerity. 

“Thank you for caring so much, Taetae.” Baekhyun smiled, reaching up a bit to peck the model’s cheek. “ I promise, I’ll fix things, you don’t have to worry about anything.” 

“Good, I hate seeing my favorite person upset.” They pouted. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re my favorite person, too,” The stylist grumbled. “Now come on let’s get you ready for this fashion show.”

“I’m not even walking in it, why are you going so full out with this outfit?” The younger whined feet already starting to hurt in the stilettos they were wearing.

“Because you are Kim Taehyung and you just being there will be note worthy and good for future goals. You just landed a contract with Gucci. You’re a brand now, you have to dress the part.”

“I take it back, you’re not my favorite person anymore. You suck.” Taehyung pouted and all Baekhyun could do was laugh before pressing another teasing kiss to his cousin’s cheek. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Baekhyun purposely tired to move as slow as possible on his way up to his and Chanyeol’s condo. He’d sat in his car for fifteen minutes talking on the phone with Taehyung for encouragement. Seemingly fed up with Baekhyun’s avoidance, his cousin had promptly told him to ‘grow a pair’ and hung up on him. _Fucking brat._ Baekhyun was going to book Taehyung a cheesy toothpaste commercial for that comment. 

But after working up the nerve to get out of his car, all he’d managed to do was stand in front of the elevator. Missing the elevator up five times as he got lost in thought. His fiancé’s car was in the underground parking lot of their complex so Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was home. That did nothing to ease his nerves; in fact it only made him all the more nervous. But for fucks sake it was only Chanyeol, his _fiancé._ Baekhyun shouldn’t had to feel so anxious about simply talking to the love of his life. 

Baekhyun had felt awful for ignoring his fiancé’s calls and text messages, but he had honestly been so hurt that he didn’t want to deal with it. Shutting out the issues completely instead of addressing them like an adult. It had been closing in on five days since he’d spoken to Chanyeol and he just felt empty. Baekhyun knew he couldn’t ignore the man for much longer. They were getting married for heaven’s sake, they shouldn’t be arguing like this when they were trying to plan a wedding. 

Baekhyun felt like he was walking with his tail between his legs as he exited the elevator. He was dreading the confrontation that was sure to come, but they couldn’t solve anything without communicating. So Baekhyun let down his pride and finally entered the hallway leading to his home for the first time in five days. Rolling his suitcase up to his front door, Baekhyun wondered for a moment if it was too late to run. He mentally smacked himself at the thought.

_For fucks sake, Baekhyun its just your fiancé!_ _It’s only Chanyeol!_

Just as Baekhyun finally started digging through his bag for his keys, the front door opened. There stood Chanyeol, hair a crow’s nest on top of his head wearing a beat up oversized hoodie, the one Baekhyun stole from him all the time. His fiancé was also rocking some ratty sweatpants and his Adidas sandals. Chanyeol looked an utter mess but he was still so _so_ handsome. His already big eyes grew even wider at the sight of his fiancé and Baekhyun wondered again if it was too late to flee back to Taehyung’s apartment. For a moment all they did was drink each other in. Each unsure of what to say and scared to make the first move. Ultimately Baekhyun was the first to make it. He glanced over his fiancé’s attire again and frowned. 

“If you’re going to leave the apartment put on some sneakers. You’re going to catch a cold wearing sandals in this weather.” He huffed, his need to be protective of Chanyeol overriding his need to avoid confrontation. The taller ran his hands throw the mess on top of his head and bit his lip nervously. 

“I’m only going to the Daiso around the corner, Baekhyun.” 

“I don’t care, put some damn sneakers on.” He huffed, pouting as he put his bags down and crossed his arms. The action caused Chanyeol to snort. 

“Yes, sir.” He teased smile bright as ever making Baekhyun stifle a giggle. For a moment it was as if their problems had washed away. The couple were lost in each others’ eyes for a moment before the reality of the situation set in. Their smiles slowly started to fade and the light in their eyes went out a little.

“Baby…” Chanyeol leaned forward to caress Baekhyun’s cheek and the smaller leaned into the touch, eyes a bit misty.

“I know.” Baekhyun whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too. Can we talk about it?”

“Weren’t you about to go on a Daiso run?”

“Paper towels and toothpaste can wait, Baek. Us fixing whatever is going on between us is more important.” The taller pulled him close by the hips.

“Have you eaten yet?” Baekhyun asked diverting the conversation in a different direction but Chanyeol seemed to know where it was going. 

“No, Babe, I haven’t yet.”

“Snacks and Soju by the Han sound good?” Baekhyun suggested. There was no way he wanted to have this conversation completely sober. Chanyeol, smiled softly, feeling bold enough to lean down and kiss the other’s cheek. 

“Sounds perfect, Baby.”

Chanyeol let him go so that Baekhyun could move his suitcase into the living room. He just left it up against the sofa deciding to deal with it later. Patting his down his pockets to make sure he had his wallet; Baekhyun turned around to face Chanyeol again.Baekhyun held out his hand as a peace offering, letting his fiancé know that things were going to be okay. Chanyeol took his hand, gently entwining their fingers, with a hint of hesitance. Baekhyun squeezed his lover’s hand tightly and for a moment they got lost in each other’s eyes. 

“Let’s go get some snacks and booze!” Baekhyun exclaimed getting a wide grin out of Chanyeol.The younger couldn’t resist and pulled Baekhyun against his chest to kiss him fiercely. Too flustered to respond he simply let himself be dragged out of their home by his fiancé. 

After a quick 7/11 run after leaving Daiso, the couple found themselves cuddled up sitting on a bench by the Han River. The blend of the city lights and stars making it hard to tell which was which in the night’s sky. Their bags from Daiso resting underneath the bench. As awkward as things were they still gravitated towards each other like magnets. Baekhyun curled up into Chanyeol’s side and the taller entwined their fingers. Kissing Baekhyun’s knuckles before squeezing his hand tight like a life line. Their food had been consumed and the bottle of soju they shared between the two of them was starting to settle warm in Baekhyun’s stomach. Neither knew how to start the conversation, but it was only liquid courage that made the stylist speak up first. 

“I know your mother doesn’t like me,” Baekhyun stated as he gazed out at the water sparkling under the city lights, “I’ve known this since the moment we started dating, Chanyeol and I’ve made peace with that.” He bit his lip before taking a deep breath. “Not everyone in life is going to like you and I’ve accepted that.” 

“Baekhyun-”

“Chanyeol, please just let me get this out,” he pleaded. “You can say everything you need to but if I don’t say all of this now I feel like I might explode.”After waiting for a moment his fiancé didn’t say anything else and Baekhyun began to speak again. “I’ve spent three years trying to get your mother to see that I love and treat you right but she seems so adamant on disliking me. I’ve tried _so_ hard Chanyeol and you don’t see the looks of distaste she gives me whenever you’re not around. And I don’t say anything because I know you’ll just come up with a way to excuse her behavior. You _always_ do.” The words came out harsher than he’d meant for them to but Baekhyun needed for his fiancé to know how he felt. 

“I understand why you take her side and forgive her every time, truly, I do. Your mother has been hurt so deeply and I can only imagine how hard its been for her to try and trust people or let them in. But dammit, Chanyeol, there is no legitimate reason for her to treat me the way that she does. Especially when I’ve done nothing but try and get along with her. I’m tired of putting in so much effort only for her to shoot me down every single time. So I’m done, Chanyeol. If she wants to help out with the wedding then she can work strictly with you, cause planning everything in just a few months is stressful enough. I don’t need your mother to add to it.”

Chanyeol was left speechless after he’s fiancé’s confession. He knew that Baekhyun wasn’t the biggest fan of his mother. And he saw the effort the man put into trying, and god did his lover try. Chanyeol sometimes wondered how he was so lucky to have someone so understanding. He felt unworthy of the love Baekhyun strived to give him sometimes. He didn’t know what he could possibly say to his fiancé to make things better. There wasn’t truly anything Chanyeol could say to make things right. Words meant nothing without changed behavior to go along with it. 

Chanyeol leaned forward to uncase Baekhyun in the tightest hug he could. Hoping that his sincerity could be deeply felt. “I’m so sorry, Baekhyun. I know my mother can be a handful but there’s no excuse for the way she belittles you. And I promise that I will talk to her. I’ll make my mother understand that what you and I have is permanent. I won’t apologize for her cause that’s something that she needs to do herself and trust me, baby, I’ll make sure she does. But I also need to apologize to you.” Chanyeol murmured into Baekhyun’s hair. “I haven’t been on your side like I should be. I’ve been waving off my mom’s behavior and dismissing your concerns and that’s not fair to you at all. I promise that I’ll stop. If she ever steps out of line I’ll be there to defend you, like I should have been doing from the beginning.”

Baekhyun shifted out of Chanyeol’s hold so he could glance up at the man. The mistiness in his own eyes were reflected in his fiancé’s and Baekhyun sniffled, reaching up to cup the back of the man’s neck to bring him down for a sheering kiss.“I love you so much, Chanyeol and thank you for understanding.”

“You shouldn’t have to thank me for this,” Chanyeol murmured , nuzzling his face in Baekhyun’s hair again. “I should have been defending you from the get go.”

“It’s alright, Yeollie. I forgive you and I believe you.”

“You’re too forgiving, Baekhyun. You let people get off much too easily.” Chanyeol stated, cupping the older’s cheek.

Baekhyun just smiled back lightly. That was true, but he never had it in him to stay mad. He didn’t like the heavy weight of anger sitting in the pit of his stomach, so he tended to let things go easily. Being mad took up too much energy and Baekhyun just didn’t care to commit to it. “Babe, right now I don’t even care. Its been five days being away from you and not speaking. I’ve missed you too much to let this issue fester. We’re working on it and trying to make things better and that’s all that I want right now.” Baekhyun explained. Leaning into Chanyeol’s gentle touch. 

“All I want to do right now is snuggle up here with you and finish off these snacks before going back home. I missed you and I missed sleeping in my own bed. Taehyung and Jungkook’s guest bedroom isn’t as comfy as our room.”

“Its been lonely without you there, babe.”

“I promise that I won’t storm out and leave like that again.” He said nuzzling Chanyeol’s neck. “I hate being away from you even if I’m mad at you.” Baekhyun teased at the end. His fiancé chuckled deeply in his chest at that and squeezed the smaller in a tight hold. 

“Hopefully I won’t give you another reason to leave. Although you might be a bit pissed off when we get back home. I didn’t cook the whole time you’ve been away. I’ve just been getting take-out. I know you hate how unhealthy eating out all the time can get.” Chanyeol started and Baekhyun could only grin while shaking his head. He pressed his lips to the other’s and giggled.

“Oh hush up and hold me, you dork.”

Chanyeol snorted at that but did as he was told, pulling Baekhyun to make him sit on his lap. The taller rested his chin on top of his fiancé’s head and held him close. The couple sat in silence, taking in the sound of the busy city night and simply drinking each other in. Baekhyun and Chanyeol let everything go for the moment and simply existed in their own little world if only for a small piece in time. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Today was Baekhyun’s first tux fitting and he was excited and nervous. He was on his way to Kim Kibum’s personal studio with Kyungsoo, Seulgi and Taehyung. The stylist couldn’t wait to see his tuxedo. After going countlessly back and forth with over the phone and emailing, Kibum had called him up and told him that a mock up of his tux was ready. He wanted Baekhyun to visit to get his opinion and tailor the suit to his frame. Based on sketches the fashion designer had sent, Baekhyun had a general idea of what his tux would look like. Kibum had always looked out for him when he first started out in the the fashion world. Taking him under his wing and showing him the ropes. The fact that Kibum wanted to do this for Baekhyun and for free meant a lot to him. He was grateful to have such a good friend in the older man to go above and beyond for him like this. 

“Sucks, Jongdae couldn’t make it,” Baekhyun said as he drove them to Kibum’s home. “It’s all Minseok’s fault.”

“Yes, cause Minseok twisting his ankle at the gym and Jongdae wanting to stay home and take care of his husband is such a horrible thing.” Kyungsoo deadpanned, Seulgi was snickering in the backseat behind them. 

“Minseok is a personal trainer he should know how to avoid things like this. Plus its getting down to crutch time here. There’s less than two months left until my wedding day and you’re all walking in my wedding. I can’t afford to have anything unexpected happen. None of you are allowed to get injured!” Baekhyun ordered as if that was something they could control. 

“Dammit and I was planning on cracking a few ribs on Tuesday.” Taehyung joked snapping their fingers in a ‘aw shucks’ motion. They were resting their head against Seulgi’s shoulder the two of them playing with each other’s fingers.Baekhyun rolled his eyes and gave his cousin a stern glare through the rearview mirror. 

“Don’t even joke like that, Taetae. You out of everyone isn’t allowed to get injured. You’re my best person, I need you by my side. Plus you have a very big runway show coming up; if anything I should wrap you up in bubblewrap to make sure you don’t do anything stupid. Overall I’m just grateful that Chanyeol’s mother ‘cancelled’ at the last minute. I did not feel like dealing with her bullshit today.” 

“Don’t even stress about her right now, Baek. Focus on yourself for once, this is supposed to be your day. We’re all excited to see you in your tuxedo.” Kyungsoo tried to pep talk him the best that he could in true tsundere fashion. Baekhyun had half the mind to pull the car over just so he could get out and hug his best friend.Kyungsoo may not have been all that affectionate but he knew the right words to say when they were needed. Had been that way since they were kids. Baekhyun appreciated him so deeply. Kyungsoo’s job as a lawyer may have kept him extremely busy but he’d cleared his schedule to be here for Baekhyun. The stylist was beyond grateful. 

“Plus, you’ve kept the design so hush hush, that we’ve all been shaking with anticipation.” Seulgi teased playfully. “Not everyone can say that world famous fashion designer _Kim Kibum_ created their wedding tuxedo. In fact no one else can! This is a huge deal. I can’t even imagine how many people are envious of you right now.” 

“Oh so many.” Taehyung butted, “Ever since the word spread people have been trying to kiss my ass just to get close to Baekkie”.

“People already do that to try and get to you, Taehyunggie.” Seulgi snorted.

“Guess its a good thing that I have the best manager in the world. You can smell a rat from a mile away.” Taehyung joked but the four in the car knew it was the truth. 

From there the atmosphere in the car had lighted greatly by the time the group had reached Kibum’s home. The four of them were practically vibrating in anticipation to see Baekhyun in his tux. Despite not everyone being able to make it today like he’d wanted; Baekhyun was over the moon about the people that were here with him for this moment. 

Kim Kibum’s personal studio was in the grand mansion that he shared with his husband Choi Minho. After being buzzed in through the gate, the group of friends pulled up to the exquisite home in awe. Baekhyun was immune to the wonder of the home. He’d been there so many times after building a close relationship with the designer. Kibum was waiting outside to greet them. Wide and inviting smile gracing his face, decked out in his infamous abnormal fashion. His buzzed cut blond hair had different splotches of random colors and he was wearing red and white striped overalls with a black shirt underneath, all topped off with black combat boots. It was fashion that only Kibum could pull off. 

“Baekhyun, darling!” The man wrapped his friend in a tight embrace as soon as the younger man got close enough. “Good to see you. I’m sure you’re eager to see the final result of your suit. I did some tweaking here and there from the last time you saw it and I must say that I impressed my own damn self. And I put in a little surprise for you.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but to laugh. “I’m sure whatever you did is amazing as always. I’m just grateful you’re doing this for me.”

“You flatter me, Baekhyunee.” The designer swatted his shoulder. “This is how you always gain free stuff from me and other designers.” 

He knew the designer was teasing. But it was true in the sense that Kibum wouldn’t have done this for anybody else. The designer had a way of knowing when someone was genuine and Baekhyun was the purest soul he’d come across in an industry that held such fake people. Not once had the stylist ever used his family or money to get what he wanted. Everyone knew his mother was famous model Sunmi but he’d never rubbed it in anyones face or tried to kiss up to people to get ahead. Baekhyun was kind and polite, giving a helping hand whenever he could with no alternative motives behind his actions.That was why Baekhyun was highly respected in his field.It was the main reason why Kibum took time out of his busy schedule create a one of a kind tuxedo for Baekhyun. The man’s kindness deserved a payoff. 

“I’m only being honest.” Baekhyun replied leaning into the hug the other brought him back into. “You obviously know Taehyung already but let me introduce you to my friends.” He said pulling away and turning back to his friends and pulling them close. “This is Kyungsoo, we’ve been best friends since childhood.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” 

“Likewise, I’ve heard such great things about you from Baekhyun.” The two greeted shaking hands.

“And this is Seulgi, another dear friend of mine and also my future sister-in-law.” Baekhyun teased and she playfully shoved him.

Kibum kissed her hand causing her to blush. “I’ve seen this beauty around sets before but have never had the chance to introduce myself. It’s very nice to finally meet you, you don’t take anyone’s shit and I respect that.”

“Thank you so much.” Seulgi beamed at the praise, still a bit taken aback. 

“I know that you’re a makeup artist but do you perhaps model as well? I have a collection coming out within the next few months that just _screams_ you.”

“I-I well no I haven’t.” Seulgi’s eyes widened in complete shock. 

“We’ll keep in touch.” Kibum winked and the woman looked as if she’d just reached nirvana. Momentarily speechless, Seulgi could do nothing but gape at the designer. 

“I-I, thank you so much.”She stammered and Kibum just smiled sincerely.

“Well come on in, welcome to my home. Lets make a day out of this shall we? I’ve already cooked last night because I was too excited about guests.” Kibum rambled as he lead them through his home and down a flight of stairs to get to his studio. The group were enamored over how generous the designer was. 

“Does anybody want something to drink? Water, tea? I’ve got an entire closet full of various teas, I’m kinda a snob when it comes to it. It drives my husband nuts.” Kibum joked. “Minho is a coffee addict.” Everyone gave their beverage requests, feeling welcomed by the designer’s hospitality. “Excellent! Lets make a fun day out of this shall we? Damn I’m so excited for you all to see the results!”

Kibum’s aura reflected all throughout his home, ebbing away their previous nervousness. The group conversed over their drinks about anything and everything for almost an hour before deciding to make their way into the designer’s studio. Kibum and his husband had Minho had renovated their vast basement so half of it was a gym, while the other half was the designer’s studio. The man’s studio was so big one would think they were in someone else’s apartment. There was a large desk covered in various sketches and designs, mannequin stands with various works of progress were placed along the walls. Kibum had a mini runway stage, catwalk around ten feet long placed in the center of the room. Sleek black and with a large velvet blue curtain at the end of the stage. 

“Kibum, your studio is amazing!” Baekhyun praised.

“Baekhyun you’ve been here before.” The designer laughed. 

“I know but its still amazing every time I come here. You renovated recently didn’t you?”

“Yeah I had the runway expanded. It’s twice as long now. I can already picture Taehyung walking this for my future projects.” The model flushed. “And don’t think I didn’t forget about you too, Miss Seulgi.” He teased and now it was the makeup artists turn to blush. “We can talk about that all later over dinner but lets get down to the good stuff shall we? I know you’ve been anticipating this.”

It was true, Baekhyun had been practically shaking for like the past three days leading up to this moment. He still couldn’t believe that famous clothing designer of Lil Freaks, had personally created his wedding tuxedo. Baekhyun felt so honored and beyond grateful for this man’s kindness. He had found a true friend in Kibum.

Kibum made his way up the stairs of the runway and towards the curtain.The rest of them moved to stand on the sides of the stage. “Come on up, don’t be shy.” He joked and the group followed suit. “Now I know, you’ve seen it in the early stages but its completed now. I gave you a surprise as well and I hope you like it.”

Kibum asked if everyone was ready and when they all nodded yes. With that he pulled back the curtain and right in the center was Baekhyun’s tuxedo. They all gasped in shock at the work before them. Baekhyun’s eyes instantly watered, hand coming up to cover his mouth as he stared in awe at what Kibum had done for him. 

Baekhyun’s tuxedo jacket was ivory with a gold and purple paisley floral pattern, with cuffs of the same gold. The trim was gradient, flowing from gold and trickling down into purple at the end. The pants were black, with two strips going down the sides, the strips were the same paisley gradient pattern. What amazed Baekhyun the most was the train that Kibum had managed to create. Instead of handing from the tailcoat of his jacket, the train was like a long cape starting at the shoulders and flowing elegantly down. It was the same ivory as the jacket, pattern the same. The edges of the train were the same gold to purple gradient. It had to have been ten feet long on the ground. 

“Key, you truly went above and beyond for me.” Baekhyun whispered out breathless and in disbelief by the garment in front of him. “I can’t believe you managed to give me a train. I didn’t think it was possible.” He couldn’t take his eyes off of the masterpiece in front of him. Baekhyun sniffled and Kibum came up to him, pulling him into a hug. 

“Everything is possible with me, darling. You should know that by now.” Kibum joked, rubbing the small of Baekhyun’s back as the man took in his tuxedo. 

“Thank you, Kibum.”

“It was my pleasure, hun. But we’re not done yet, are we?” He said giving the stylist a look and Baekhyun nodded. 

“You’re right.” He replied.“Lets all sit back down for a second.” Baekhyun insisted, the designer nodding in agreement. The rest of the group following suit still speechless from the man’s tuxedo. Once Seulgi, Kyungsoo and Taehyung were sitting on the sofa, Baekhyun turned back to Kibum and nodded.

“I do believe that its time to reveal the surprise that the we’ve been working on for the past month and a half.” Kibum cooed looking at Baekhyun with a knowing glance and cunning grin. The trio on the sofa wore almost identical confused glances and it made the two in the know snicker. Baekhyun moved so he was kneeling in front of his cousin and took their hands in his. The mood turning serious as Taehyung held their breath, eyes wide in wonder and clueless to the situation.

Right from the beginning of preparations for Baekhyun’s wedding, the attire was one of the top priorities on the list. Baekhyun was a stylist and manager to one of the biggest models that was breaking barriers worldwide. High fashion was a must, Baekhyun had a reputation to keep up with. Though his wedding would be tame, there was still a high anticipation for Baekhyun and his wedding entourage’s outfits. So when it came down to discussing with his friends color schemes and tuxedo designs; Baekhyun was surprised that Taehyung told him that he wanted to wear a tux. His cousin had told him time and time again about how much they _hated_ them. Tuxedos always made his cousin uncomfortable. Taehyung had always preferred to wear attire more feminine like gowns or sometimes pants suits. 

It had taken Baekhyun less than a day to figure out the reason behind why his cousin was so adamant on wearing a tuxedo. Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s wedding was going to be the talk of Seoul for months and Taehyung didn’t want to _embarrass_ Baekhyun at his wedding by wearing what made them the most comfortable. To Baekhyun the idea of his favorite person sacrificing their comfort and their _identity_ for the most important day of Baekhyun’s life didn’t sit well with him. In fact it broke his heart into thousands of pieces. There was no way in hell he would allow it. So when Kibum had been willing to design Baekhyun’s tuxedo, the stylist had requested another favor.The designer was instantly on board with the idea and the pair had brainstormed for weeks. 

“Taehyung, sweetheart,” Baekhyun started looking his cousin square the eyes and he held their hand tightly. “I know why you’re so adamant on wearing a tuxedo andTaetae, I want you to come to my wedding just the way you are.” He squeezed the model’s hands tightly in his own. “I know what you’re thinking and you could _never_ embarrass me. If you want to wear a gown to my wedding then dammit you’re wearing one. I don’t give a fuck what anyone has to say. And if someone does they’ll be kicked out. At my wedding I need you to stand tall and be proud of yourself just like you do on the runway. You’re my person of honor for a reason and that’s cause I love you just the way you are. I wouldn’t want you to be something your not just for my wedding day. I want you there as your most authentic self. You never have to be ashamed of who you are around me and my wedding is no exception. And you know that Chanyeol would agree with me.” 

Taehyung’s lip started to wobble and a few tears slipped from their eyes. Baekhyun wiped them away with his thumb and stared at his cousin with so much love and affection. “I talked to Kibum and he instantly wanted to help me. You mean the world to me Taehyung and I want you to shine as bright as you always do on my wedding day.” He turned to the fashion designer and nodded. “Kibum if you would, please.” Baekhyun asked and said man smiled wide before moving to the canvas mannequin that was covered by a sheet on the left side of the catwalk. Baekhyun stood up again but kept his eyes on Taehyung as Kibum removed the sheet to reveal what was underneath. 

Taehyung gasped, hands coming up to cover his mouth as tears flooded their eyes and ran down his cheeks. Even Seulgi and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as if the breath had been knocked out of them. In that moment Baekhyun knew that he’d done the right thing in surprising his cousin with this gift. 

Kibum and Baekhyun had designed a customized one of a kind gown for Taehyung. The dress was a golden plunge v-neck gown that pooled around the floor. It was form fitted and flowed, with a high slit which would show off the models legs with every step they took. The gown had a boho vibe to it, and amongst the gold was purple beading that looked like flowers. They flowed all over the dress and at the knees the dress started to flow into a gold to purple gradient to match Baekhyun. The bottom of the dress covered in golden beading. Beside the gown were matching open toed purple chunky heels with golden floral chains in between the space of the heels and around the ankles.

“Kibum and I have been designing this for about a month and a half and all it needs is to be fitted to your figure. I want you to enjoy yourself to the fullest at my wedding Taetae, so I hope you like your gown.” Baekhyun was a little worried about his little cousin’s reaction. The model was frozen and it shock. “D-do you like it?” The older asked hesitantly and his cousin choked out a sob and nodded yes.

Taehyung shot up from the couch in tears as they rushed up to hug Baekhyun as tightly as they could. “I love them.” They sniffled, voice wobbly as they were close to sobbing. “Thank you so much. Neither of you had to do this for me.”

“But we did have to. If it meant you were comfortable I would do anything.” Baekhyun said seriously.“When you’re with me, you’ll always have a safe space, that includes my wedding.” He squeezed his cousin tighter, rubbing Taehyung’s back to sooth them. “I love you, Taetae.”

“I love you too, Baekkie. I’m so grateful and blown away. I can’t believe you did this of for me.” Taehyung sniffled, the grip they had on the back of Baekhyun’s shirt tightening as a fresh wave of tears washed over them. “Does anyone else know that you did this?”

“Nope! Its going to be a complete surprise.” 

“Bet Jungkook is gonna love you in this.” Seulgi teased from her spot, eyes wet as she dapped at her eyes with her sleeve as she attempted not to ruin her makeup. “You’re gonna be stunning in this Tae.”

“I agree.” Kyungsoo said, looking emotional himself. 

“I can’t believe you did this for me.” Taehyung murmured into Baekhyun’s t-shirt, tears soaking the material. 

“Better believe it, babe.” He joked and his cousin let out a watery laugh. 

“Thank you.” Taehyung whispered. Baekhyun knew the gratitude was for more than the gown and shoes. The thought behind it was so much grander than a simple dress. 

“I’ve got your back always. You know that.”

The two cousins embrace got even tighter, the two of them lost in their own little world for the moment. The other three in the room watched on with soft smiles, touched by the heartwarming scene. The cousin’s relationship was so pure and it was always amazing to witness. 

“I’m glad I could bring such a meaningful gift into existence.” Kibum spoke looking between the two with pride. “Now lets get you both in your outfits. Taehyung, Baekhyun already gave me your measurements but I have to make sure this fits your perfectly.”

Taehyung bounced, practically vibrating from how eager they were to try on their gown. “Oh my god, I can’t believe this is something I get to wear.”

“It’s _yours,_ Taehyung.” Kibum stated amused. “You get to _keep_ it.” The model squealed again a those words, still in disbelief that his cousin and the fashion designer had done this for him. Kibum moved to wrap his arms around both of their shoulders. “Now lets get you both up there so we can start this mini fashion show. I’m excited to see the final product actually on.”

“You two are going to look out of this world!” Seulgi beamed hands clasped in front of her while she leaned forward on the sofa. Kyungsoo nodded in agreement, eyes crinkling behind his glasses from how hard he was grinning. 

“We’ll be back soon.” And like that the manager and his model were being whisked away to Kibum’s makeshift dressing room behind the runway curtain.

Kibum had helped Baekhyun and Taehyung into their outfits with care. The designer facing them away from each other so they couldn’t see each other. He wanted the big reveal to be a surprise for them both so he made them close their eyes. Kibum called for Seulgi and Kyungsoo, pulling the curtain apart now that they were both in their wedding garments. Baekhyun heard the collective gasps from his friends. 

“Wow.”

“Oh my god.” Baekhyun heard his friends whisper and it made him all the more eager to see what they both looked like. 

“Alright you two, open your eyes.” The cousins did and instantly both of them were floored by their mirror images. They were gorgeous in the tuxedo and gown. Both of them turning to get views from all sides. “I gotta say, I seriously out did myself with these.” Kibum looked up at them with pride in his work, glad that it would be worn by two sweethearts. 

“You look amazing, Taetae.”

“So do you, Baekkie.” The model replied, voice watery. The cousins shared the same boxy smile before embracing. Taehyung towered over Baekhyun in their four inch heels but that didn’t matter. 

“Alright you two give us a walk!” Seulgi called to them and they laughed, pulling apart to glance at their friends. Taehyung grinned wide before schooling their face and walking down the catwalk. Moving with elegance and completely in their element as they got to the end and posed for their friends. He turned around and walked back to Baekhyun and winked. 

“You’re turn, Baekkie.” Taehyung teased. Baekhyun was smiling so wide that he could barely see as he walked down the runway. Picturing the moment Chanyeol would see him walk down the aisle to him in this very tuxedo. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Baekhyun wondered if it was too late to say ‘fuck it’ and just grab Chanyeol and run off to elope. Planning a wedding so far had been nothing but a giant pain in his ass and he couldn’t wait for it all to be over and done with. The stress of it all was clearly getting to the both of them. Chanyeol had been on edge lately and Baekhyun didn’t know what to do that would help him relax. They were getting annoyed over the simplest of things. Having petty thoughts they were quick to resolve but still; they hadn’t been themselves in a while. Even right now at their cake testing appointment there was something bothering Chanyeol. Baekhyun was really at a lose of what to do about it.

“I like this spice cake.” Chanyeol mumbled between bites. Days before the producer had been excited about tasting different cake samples. Now it felt like Chanyeol wasn’t into it at all, or rather that his mind was somewhere else.

“Lets just keep it simple, Honey.” Baekhyun disagreed gently, touching his fiancé’s hand lightly. “Maybe just a blend of chocolate and vanilla? Like half and half? That way we have less of a worry about people not liking the cake.” He reasoned. Chanyeol looked like he wanted to argue about it. A moment of dread filled Baekhyun. There had been this tension between them ever since they’d woken up this morning and Baekhyun didn’t know why or what to do to break it. 

Chanyeol seemed annoyed but Baekhyun didn’t think he was being unreasonable in his suggestion. He wasn’t flat out disregarding his lover’s idea. He was a big fan of spice cake himself but he knew that it wasn’t to everyone’s taste. It was better safe than sorry for an even like this. The cake could be decorated all fancy but it made sense to go for more simple flavors.

“Fine, whatever, half vanilla and half chocolate is fine.” Chanyeol grumbled. By the look on his face it clearly wasn’t fine, but Baekhyun could tell he didn’t want to argue about it.

“Okay, then what do you think about the type of frosting? I’m thinking cream cheese, although butter cream is tasty as well.” The stylist asked. “I’m leaning more towards cream cheese frosting to be honest.”

“Then what the hell are you asking my opinion for if you’re just going to decide everything?” Chanyeol snapped, shocking Baekhyun and the owner of the bakery Seokjin.

“I-I, I’m not trying to do that Yeollie.” Baekhyun stammered reaching to squeeze the other man’s arm. “I promise. You know you’re opinion matters to me the most.” His voice was calm even though he was freaking out on the inside. It was rare for Chanyeol to lash out like this. Baekhyun was completely blindsided by this. Chanyeol’s phone started to ring before anyone could say anything else. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scoffed.

“Whatever, I have to take this. You can figure this out.” Chanyeol stated harshly before walking out of the bakery, already to his ear. Baekhyun let out a shaky breath as he watched his fiancé leave. He took a deep breath before turning back to Seokjin.

“I’m terribly sorry about that, Chanyeol is usually never like this, I swear.”

“Don’t worry about it.” The baker smiled kindly with no judgement in his eyes. “This actually isn’t the worst wedding cake tasting I’ve had. Once I a couple broke up right in front of me once.” He laughed.

Baekhyun giggled. “Seriously?”

“Yep! The bride to be smashed the cake in her man’s face and stormed out. I understand that wedding planning can be stressful. I was a complete bridezilla before I married my husband Namjoon last year, I’m not even going to lie.” Baekhyun could tell that Seokjin was trying to lighten his spirit and it was working.

“I’m glad Hoseok suggested you to me.” Baekhyun mused. 

“Same, I can only assumed this has to do with future mother-in-law stress? Hobi may have let it slip that his friend was dealing with a nightmare-in-law when he asked for my services.” Seokjin said in amusement and their mutual friend’s big mouth.

Baekhyun cursed under his breath but laughed about it anyways. “Yeah, Hobi can never keep his mouth shut but he’s right. Chanyeol’s mother is a huge pain in my ass and if she had it her way this wedding wouldn’t be happening.”

“Well then why don’t we create a cake that’s going to knock her socks off then?” He asked, expression challenging.

“I like you, Kim Seokjin.” Baekhyun smiled.

“Same, Byun Baekhyun. Now lets go design an amazing cake made out of sheer pettiness.” 

Chanyeol had ended up waiting in the car for the rest of their cake testing appointment. Baekhyun had so much fun with Seokjin that he’d forgotten about his fiancé’s attitude. Baekhyun had left Seokjin’s bakery with a smile on his face and beautiful sketch of what his four tier cake was going to look like. After bidding goodbye to the baker with the sketch in his hand, Baekhyun left. Anxiety filled him as he made his way back to the car. He hoped that Chanyeol had calmed down. He knew that something had been bothering his fiancé, Baekhyun just hoped that the man would share his troubles with him. He walked up to his fiancé’s black Mercedes-Benz G-class. Chanyeol was in the driver’s seat head resting against the steering wheel. Baekhyun knocked on the passenger window as to not startle them man by trying to open the door. Chanyeol startled anyways, head whipping up to see look up. His eyes were wide and remorseful as he glanced up at his fiancé. Chanyeol opened the door for him and Baekhyun tentatively got into the passenger seat. He wasn’t sure what to do or what to say and Baekhyun _hated_ being that way with Chanyeol. Not knowing where the two of them stood always hurt his soul.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered unsurely, turning in his seat to face him. “ Baby, I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” He murmured looking on the verge of tears. Baekhyun whimpered and reached over the seat to get to his lover. The reachedfor each other in a tight embrace. Both letting out shaky breaths, they pulled away to stare at each other. No words to be said as they took each other in. As if lightning struck, the two of them moved in for a desperate kiss, trying to take all of each other in as they collided. They kissed with passion, almost afraid that if they pulled apart the other would disappear. When they pulled apart in order to breath, the couple rested their foreheads together, breathing heavy. 

They left innocent pecks on each other’s lips still unsure of what to say. They had a silent conversation, their eyes conveying what they wanted to say. Baekhyun wanted to ask what was wrong but neither wanted to address the topic. They were both to afraid to speak and cause another petty argument. 

“The cake is all finished.” Baekhyun spoke up unsurely, hoping it wouldn’t set Chanyeol off again.

“Really?”

“Yeah, its half chocolate and vanilla.” Baekhyun took the sketch and handed it to Chanyeol. “The cake is gonna be four tiers, the design is gonna be white frosting with the gold and purple dripping and there will be purple flowers with gold dusted on them. Do you like it?”

“Do you like it?” The stylist asked biting their lip in nervousness. 

“Its beautiful, Baekhyun. Wish I didn’t have my head so far up my ass that I could have designed it with you.” He replied sadly. 

“Its alright, Chanyeol. Whatever is bothering you, tell me when you’re ready, okay?” Baekhyun reassured his fiancé that it was alright. The producer leaned over into the passenger side to kiss him again.

“I will, I promise.”

When the couple got home that night they made love in the dark with nothing but the moonlight shining through the curtains. It was slow and passionate, both clinging to each other underneath the covers, needing to have each other close. The two of them becoming one, their worries and fears temporarily out the window. Clinging to each other so desperately as if they would fade away if they rent connects as one. And as Chanyeol gazed down at the love of his life, he couldn’t help but to feel undeserving. Despite how the day had turned out Baekhyun still looked up at Chanyeol with nothing but love in his eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes were so warm and so forgiving, that gaze was all for him and it was overwhelming. Chanyeol felt so loved and unworthy at the same time. But as he held Baekhyun as close as possible he vowed to be everything he could for the man.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

It was two days before their flight to Jeju Island, all of their friends were coming with them. Everyone spending the week at Baekhyun’s parents house. The last day of the week was Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s fifth anniversary, they day they’d be wed. Tonight the couple had split up their friend group and separated for at night out. The couple’s friends had refused to let them share a bachelor party, basically kidnapping them for the night and splitting them apart. Baekhyun had no idea where his fiancé was but he was currently held captive on his cousin’s couch. Not that he minded in the slightest.

“So Sehun, what graces us with your presence this fine evening’?” Jongdae asked, grinning from his spot next to Minseok. Said man grumbled and Seulgi snickered, snuggling closer to her boyfriend as they laid together on Taehyung’s large sofa. Her head resting underneath his chin as Sehun pulled her back closer to his chest, arms wrapping around her waist tighter. Baekhyun couldn’t help but to coo at how cute his friends’s relationship was.

“Mom was being annoying as usual and I snapped a bit and Chanyeol got all in ‘mom defense mode',” Sehun explained. “There was no way in hell I was hanging out with him tonight. The tension between us would have just ruined the night for everyone. So I decided to spend the night with my Gigi and our friends. Besides you all or more fun to hang out with anyway.” 

“I’m telling Hoseok that you said that.” Kyungsoo teased and Sehun whined. 

“Please don’t, Hobi will pout and when he does its the equivalent of a kicked puppy. Plus, Yoongi might kill me. I’d like to live to see my brother’s wedding thank you very much.” He stated causing the room to laugh. Seulgi tilted her head up to look up at him. Sehun pecked her lips and they were lost in a sickly cute moment. 

“Yoongi can’t kill him yet, I finally roped Sehun into being in one of my videos. Do you know how many requests I get from subscribers to see him? A fuck ton!” Seulgi whined and the rest of the group practically swooned. I was no secret that everyone that came across the woman was instantly whipped for her. 

“That’s because the two of you are literal couples goals and look like models.” Kyungsoo said. Sehun and Seulgi turned and stared at each other without speaking for a moment. The couple shared a sickeningly sweet smile before rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

“Okay this is disgusting, next time we do this couples aren’t allowed to come.” Baekhyun complained.

“Baekhyun, you’re only saying that and pouting because Chanyeol’s not here. Jongin’s not here either and you don’t see me pouting over it.” Kyungsoo teased “Besides it be a pretty lonely hangout since literally everyone in our friend circle is dating each other. We’d all just be hanging out by ourselves.” 

“God, we’re the freakin’ worst! We’re supposed to be going out clubbing and instead we’re being lazy asses on my cousin’s sofa. We’re all dressed up to go nowhere. Isn’t this supposed to be my bachelor party? Whose in charge here? I’d like to make a complaint. ” Baekhyun complained even though he wasn’t upset. Though he was slightly annoyed they all got dazzled up for nothing.

“Well you and Taehyung can get us into any club in Gangnam and since we’re already here we might as well go to one.” Minseok interjected and everyone else grinned in agreement. 

“Clubbing and then noreabang?” Jongdae asked with a knowing glint in his eyes.

“I’ll call up my friends and get them to meet us.” Seulgi responded. “What club we thinking of going to?”

“Baekkie, we’re going out for you, so you should decide.” Taehyung said curling up against their cousin’s side.Baekhyun pondered the thought while he played with the younger’s freshly dyed pitch black hair. 

“How about _The Eve_? That place is always a good time.” Baekhyun suggested.

Jongdae scoffed. “Of _course_ you can get us in there. That place is so exclusive.” He praised the rest of the group nodding in agreement.

“Is it?” Baekhyun asked genuinely confused. “The bouncers always just let Taetae and me in without question.”

“Wow.” Jongdae mused clapping slowly in mock amazement. “You and your cousin are so exclusive and you don’t even realize it.” Taehyung laughed at that while Baekhyun rolled his eyes. 

“You wanna go to _The Eve_ or not?” The stylist huffed. 

“Hell yeah we’re all going, this may be my only chance to get in!” Jongdae exclaimed and his husband simply looked endeared by the man’s antics. 

“You’re so overdramatic, Honey, I swear.” Minseok said as he pecked Jongdae’s cheek.

“Alright lets all just split up and take cabs since we’re clearly not going to leave sober enough to drive.” Kyungsoo stated. 

“Oooh, wait before we go, we need to do shots!” Seulgi exclaimed getting up and rushing off to the kitchen the rest of the group following after her and cheering.It didn’t take long to set anything up and soon enough everyone had a shot glass full of tequila in their hand. 

“Alright, here’s to Baekhyun’s last hurrah!” Jongdae announced. 

“To Baekhyun!” The friends all cheered and as they clinked their glasses Baekhyun could feel the love his friends had for him.He just knew that the night was going to be a good one. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Honestly Baekhyun should have known that this would happen. It was just like the universe to place his fiancé in the same place as him on the one night they were supposed to be apart. But there Chanyeol was, sitting at the bar talking with Yoongi, head tilted back in laughter as his hand slapped the table. A clear indication that what ever his best friend was saying to him was hilarious. This was supposed to be their big night out before they flew to Jeju for the wedding. Baekhyun and Chanyeol weren’t supposed to see each other until the flight, yet here they were together in the same club. 

Kyungsoo and Taehyung were laughing by his side at the sight and encouraged him to go over. Baekhyun wasted no time, suddenly so giddy to be seeing his man. Neither Chanyeol or Yoongi noticed him as he made his way to the bar. But as he got closer, Yoongi’s eyes widened for a second before a smirk graced him lips. Baekhyun was glad their friend wasn’t going to ruin the upcoming surprise as Chanyeol continued to talk completely unaware. 

While Chanyeol was in mid sentence , Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his neck from behind and rested his chin on top of his fiancé’s shoulder. “Hey, handsome, you here with anybody tonight?”

Chanyeol didn’t even flinch, so familiar with everything about Baekhyun that he leaned into his fiancé’s touch. He turned his head slightly to look up and Baekhyun’s heart started pounding. Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled as they took him in and Baekhyun didn’’t understand how he could still get butterflies from this man.

“I’m actually out with friends for my bachelor party right now. I’m getting married next week.” Chanyeol responded, grinning to himself as he reached up to entwine their fingers. He turned his body in the chair around completely opening his legs and pulling his fiancé against him; hands gripping Baekhyun’s hips to keep him there.“What brings a gorgeous man such as yourself to this club tonight?”

“Surprisingly for the same reasons as you.” Baekhyun teased. “I’m also getting married next week.” Wavy auburn hair falling into his face, making him appear more alluring.

“What a shame. Maybe if we’d met under different circumstances, I would try to pick you up and possibly take you home. But alas I am deeply committed.” Wrapping his arms fully around Baekhyun’s waist despite his words.

“It really is a shame.” Baekhyun agreed leaning in close enough that their lips almost touched. 

“Yeah, hello? Still here guys.” Yoongi interjected. There was no trace of annoyance though. Their friend was finding the situation amusing. 

“Then go find Hoseok.” Chanyeol replied back not looking away from Baekhyun.The stylist giggled, smile bright as he rubbed his noise against his lover’s. 

“I swear you two are the worst,” Yoongi grumbled. “Leave it to you to end up at the same place at your _separate_ bachelor parties.” The humor was clear in his tone though as he chastised. Yoongi got off his seat and patted the couple on the back fondly before going off to find his boyfriend and the rest of their friends. Baekhyun sat in the vacant spot as soon as Yoongi had gotten up. Chanyeol reached out for Baekhyun’s hands and the two of them moved closer so there was no space between them. Their knees knocking together as their entwined fingers rested on top of Chanyeol’s thighs.

“Hey.” Baekhyun breathed out, boxy smile small but held so much affection. 

“Hi.” He answered back reaching up a hand to caress Baekhyun’s cheek. 

“Fancy seeing you here.”

“I could say the same for you.” Chanyeol teased back. “Weren’t you supposed to be having a night in and noraebang later?”

“Well Seulgi wanted to do shots and once Jongdae figured out I could get us into this club everyone all but demanded that we come here instead.” He explained. “We still might do noraebang later though.” 

“Our only plan was to come here. _Leoy & Suga Studios_ used to make mixes for the DJs so we always get in for free.” Chanyeol explained, caressing Baekhyun’s palm with his thumb. “You look stunning tonight, love.” His fiancé blushed at the words. His heart thumping as he watched Chanyeol drink him in with his eyes. Baekhyun’s hair was slicked back, oversized forest green shirt tucked into his skin tight black jeans, the top three buttons undone, exposing his collarbone.

“You’re looking rather sexy yourself.” Baekhyun shamelessly eyed up his lover. Chanyeol’s dark brown hair was curly and fluffy on top of his head, baby blue button up shirt tight against is muscular frame, sleeves rolled up to his elbows revealing his tattoos. The top two buttons of the shirt open exposing his chest and silver necklaces. Black jeans hugging his thighs. Baekhyun could have drooled from the sight but controlled himself. Sometimes he couldn’t believe someone so stunning was his.

Chanyeol hummed in response seeming to be lost in thought for a moment. “I’m sorry for being so snappy during the cake testing.” It had been nagging Chanyeol in the deepest corners of his mind. He hadn’t meant to be so rude to Baekhyun that day and even though he’d apologized it still didn’t feel like it was a proper one. 

“Oh, Chanyeol, its alright.” Baekhyun’s heart hurt a little at his lover’s sudden apology. He’d thought they’d put it behind them already. He certainly had. “I know that your frustration wasn’t geared towards me. I know there must of have been something else going on.” He caressed the man’s cheek tenderly, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together.

“That doesn’t give me the right to snap at you.” Chanyeol insisted. Baekhyun got up from his stool and wrapped himself around his fiancé, sitting on his lap. He squeezed the man tight, head dipping down to rest on his lover’s shoulders. 

“I forgive you, Chanyeol. Forgave you the day of.” 

Chanyeol let out a deep sigh. “I know you did. You’re too nice for your own good.”

“Would you rather I be mean to you then?” Baekhyun teased. Chanyeol pinched his side for being cheeky, enjoying the way his lover squeaked in surprise. 

“No. It’s just that my mother had pissed me off that morning. We actually got in an argument.”

Now that was surprising to Baekhyun. Usually whenever Chanyeol’s mother said something he didn’t like, Chanyeol would let it go or ignore it. It was new that he fought back. His mother must have really pissed him off.

“She asked me if I was truly sure about this marriage and I kind of flipped on her. Offended that she would even ask me that. I know that’s not an excuse to have taken my aggravation out on you but my harshness and standoffish behavior wasn’t because of something that you did and I need you to know that. You’re the one thing in my life that I’m ten thousand percent sure of.”

Baekhyun lifted Chanyeol’s chin so the man was looking up at him when the smaller kissed him softly. “Of course I know that.” He reassured him. “I love you, Chanyeol.”

“Fuck, I love you so much, Baekhyun.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, was what she said really that bad? Usually when your mother says something you don’t like you just ignore her.”

“Just some bullshit about how she doesn’t understand why I would want to marry someone who thinks they’re too above them to visit her home. Which is _bullshit_.” Chanyeol hissed. “You and I both know the only reason you never visit is because I refuse to put you through being in her presence for more than necessary. And you’re the most humble person I’ve ever met. You’re so good to people even when they _clearly_ don’t deserve it. And you’re so selfless.” His fiancé rambled on. “I know my mother isn’t the easiest person to deal with but you but up with her slight jabs and underhanded comments just for me.” Baekhyun didn’t have the heart to tell the man about how much worse she was when he wasn’t around. 

“You only do it cause you love me and honestly I feel like I don’t deserve you sometimes.” Chanyeol glanced down at the floor in shame and Baekhyun had had enough of letting the man ramble.

“Okay, that’s enough. Stop it right now.” Baekhyun instructed, lifting Chanyeol’s face up gently with his fingers. “We’re _both_ deserving of each other, alright? We’re a package deal now. If the roles were reversed, you’d do the same thing for me.” He entwined their fingers and squeezed. “I love you, Chanyeol and sometimes we have to put up with or sacrifice a few things for the ones we love.”

“Name _one_ thing that I’ve sacrificed for you?” The music producer challenged. 

“Your previous _horrible_ sense in fashion.”

“Hey! You said you liked my clothes.” Chanyeol gasped offended. 

“Honey… let’s not get into the way you used to dress when we first started dating. I’m a stylist do you really think I’m going to be out and about with my boyfriend while he’s wearing chinos? Ew. Its a good thing I came along.”

Chanyeol wasn’t even going to argue cause well…Baekhyun was right. 

“Anyways, enough with all this angst. This is supposed to be a fun celebration as a last hooray before we get married. No more talk about parents or any type of wedding plans. Since we’re both here its all about us right now.” 

Chanyeol grinned sheepishly and leaned in to peck his fiancé’s lips. “Alright.”

“Dance with me.” Baekhyun suddenly exclaimed, beaming at the taller man and practically bouncing in his spot on the younger’s lap. 

“I can’t dance, babe.” He argued and Baekhyun scoffed.

“Neither can I. I’m not marrying you for your dancing skills, Channie. Now get your flat ass up and let’s go. We’re gonna have the time of our lives tonight!” Baekhyun exclaimed getting up from his lover’s lap.

“You love this flat ass though.” Chanyeol pouted as he got up from the stool. Baekhyun smacked his fiancé’s ass to emphasize his point. 

“Damn right I do.” He teased grinning wickedly before taking Chanyeol’s hand and pulling him onto the dance floor. He pulled them towards their group of friends in the center on the dance floor. The energy everyone was giving off was so positive. The feeling of freedom ringing through the air. Baekhyun couldn’t help but to glance around at his friends, a wave of gratefulness coursing through him. He couldn’t have asked for a better set of friends.

Taehyung and Seulgi were dancing together, in a tipsy burst of giggles, while their boyfriends watched on fondly, swaying together themselves. Seulgi’s friends that she had brought along were learning a dance from Hoseok and Jongin. Even Yoongi and Kyungsoo were trying to learn as well. Minseok and Jongdae were wrapped up completely in each other. Right in this moment with the people he cared about the most was all that mattered. Nothing could top this feeling of euphoria coursing through his veins. But when he looked up at Chanyeol as they danced to the music, Baekhyun thought that there was _one_ thing more so person that could top that feeling.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Right now the world was testing Baekhyun’s patiences (for the thousandth time) in the form of Park Chungwha. Which was nothing new but still annoying as all hell. Since the moment she arrived at the airport with her sons, she had done nothing but complain. Baekhyun hadn’t been there during the ride, but he was sure that she’d been complaining in the Taxi ride as well. Sehun had even stated as such. Which meant Chungwha had most likely been complaining _before_ that as well. 

Apparently Sehun had gotten so fed up with his mother during the car ride that he even bluntly stated: ‘ _Just say you don’t want the damn wedding to happen since you want to whine so much about it.’_ That in turn made her complain even more and pull the victim card, as if Sehun was picking on her instead of actually calling her out on her bullshit. Of _course_ Chanyeol jumped into defend their mother, which lead the two siblings to argue. There was already tension between the brothers that hadn’t truly been resolved yet and now this wasn’t helping at all. 

Baekhyun was extremely grateful that he had a true friend like Sehun in his corner, but he hated that it led to such an intense tension between his family. He didn’t need these bad vibes right now, Baekhyun was getting married in a few days dammit!

So this is where the wedding party was now; boarding the plane and Baekhyun wanting to throw everyone off of it. The flight to Jeju was less than an hour but it was starting to feel like five. Originally Baekhyun was going to sit with Chanyeol and his mother in one row. Sehun and Seulgi were supposed to sit behind them with Jongin. With the tension still looming over the family, Baekhyun was sure that Sehun or Chanyeol would reach over the seats and try to choke each other. 

Baekhyun had the greatest friends that anyone could ask for. They all picked up on the issue without him having to say a word and maneuvered their seats around for him. Somehow he’d managed to be in a row with Seulgi and Sehun. Baekhyun sitting by the window and Seulgi in the aisle seat as if she was a shield to block Sehun from his family. The three of them were now diagonally four rows behind them. Jongdae, Minseok and Hoseok rearranging themselves to make the sacrifice and sit in the seats around Chungwha. 

The couple’s friends were truly a blessing.

Baekhyun had wanted to spend the plane ride beside Chanyeol. He wouldn’t have even minded having to put up with sitting in a row with his future mother-in-law for an hour. Park Chungwha never had the guts to talk down to Baekhyun when her son was around. Baekhyun was in solidarity with Sehun at the moment which was why he gave up sitting with his fiancé. Sehun wasn’t just his future brother in law, he was one of Baekhyun’s closest friends. He damn sure would protect the man from his mother even if it meant tension between himself and Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun could tell that his fiancé was mad that they were no longer sitting together but in the moment he was more concerned about making sure Sehun didn’t cause a scene and scream out of pure frustration.And despite the drama of getting on the plane the flight wasn’t as bad. Seulgi, Sehun and Baekhyun spent the entire ride cuddled up together.Sehun’s face nuzzled in his girlfriend’s neck, while Baekhyun rested his head on the other man’s shoulder and played with his fingers for the entire flight. Seulgi and Baekhyun spoke to him in soft, comforting tones the whole time to make sure he was alright. 

They were off the plane in what felt like no time and Sehun was still glued to Baekhyun’s side. The younger was clearly still upset judging by the way he was clinging to Baekhyun. It wasn’t like he minded, the older loved his friend’s attention. He didn’t like that even though the flight was over Sehun and Chanyeol were still refusing to speak to each other though. Baekhyun hoped the tension between the brothers only lasted until the rest of the day. They were both so close he knew that it hurt them to be at odds; especially when their mother was the cause. Sehun was Chanyeol’s best man, they needed to be on good terms before the wedding.

Seulgi gently tugged Sehun away from Baekhyun so they could go to baggage claim and get their stuff. He knew that it was a to get the man away from the tension if only for a moment. The stylist was on the phone with his mother currently letting them know that they’d landed in Jeju safely and were going to collect their luggage and then retrieve the rental cars their friends were using for their stay. His mother already let them know that hisfather was on the way to the airport to pick them up. 

Baekhyun was nervous to be sharing a car with Chungwha. This would be the first time his parents would meet her and it left Baekhyun on edge.He could deal with her nastiness if it was directed towards him but Baekhyun refused to let her disrespect his parents.If she said anything out of line towards them, he had no idea what he would do. What Chanyeol would do. Hopefully Park Chungwha wouldn’t act like a petulant child so things wouldn’t come to that.

When his father picked them up, to Baekhyun’s utter surprise, Chungwha had been a delight and exceptionally kind to his father. Greeting him with a hug and a warm smile when he’d pulled up to the curb to pick them up. The woman had even thanked the man for helping her put her bags in the trunk of the car. But Baekhyun wasn’t stupid. He knew that his mother-in-law’s entire demeanor was fake.But he’d rather have Park Chungwha give off false airs than be rude to his family. Her fake demeanor, Baekhyun could put up with, he actually preferred it that way. 

The ride home was peaceful, Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat in the back in a nice silence while their parents got to know each other. No sly comments thrown his father’s way by Chungwha, just light conversation. There was still some type of underlying tension between the couple because of the flight that hadn’t seemed to go away. The couple weren’t even sitting close like they usually would.Testing out to see if they were alright, Baekhyun snuck his hand out and rested it in the center of the seat hoping that Chanyeol would hold it.As soon as he put his hand down, his fiancé did just that. Chanyeol squeezed his hand tightly and comforting. Everything was going to be alright. His fiancé mouthed ‘I love you’ and Baekhyun whispered it back. 

Baekhyun blamed the all the stress and tension on the wedding. It was crunch time now and it was only a matter of days before he would become Chanyeol’s husband. Tensions were high because everyone was on edge, whether from anticipation or from dreading that the wedding was actually about to happen (well more so from Chungwha’s end, everyone else was excited).

The ride to the vacation house was a breeze and their friends had made it there before them. His mother was out greeting everyone and helping unload their stuff out of the cars. Just being the typical host and nice woman that she always was. Byun Sunmi looked as gorgeous as always even with her blonde hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She wore an oversized Gucci hoodie and skinny jeans and it reminded Baekhyun that his mother was a retired model. Sunmi was simply fashionable and elegant without even trying.

Sunmi was in the middle of helping Hoseok and Yoongi take their bags out of their rental car, but the moment her eyes landed on her family getting out of the car she beamed rushing towards them. Smiling so wide and genuine that her eyes disappeared behind it. She kissed both men on the cheek giving them tight hugs before almost sprinting to the car. As soon as she got to them so bypassed her husband and son too give Chanyeol a tight hug. 

“I’m so happy you’re all here finally!” Sunmi exclaimed. “Oh I’m so excited! I missed you, Sweetheart.” 

“Wow, hello mom, your son is right here.” Baekhyun fake pouted, he actually found the interaction adorable. 

“Oh hush you, I saw you two days ago. I haven’t seen my Yeollie in over two weeks. I missed my son-in-law.” 

Baekhyun didn’t miss the scowl on Chungwha’s face that came and went as his mother referred to Chanyeol as her own son. Baekhyun almost rolled his eyes. _Seriously this woman couldn’t get over herself for like five minutes?_ The bond Sunmi and his fiancé had formed was beautiful, Baekhyun was envious that he’d never have that with Chungwha. He wasn’t going to let her ruin this moment between his mother and Chanyeol just because she was jealous. 

“I missed you too.” Chanyeol replied hugging Sunmi just as tight. 

“Oh where are my manners,” she exclaimed before pulling back from Chanyeol to pull her attention to Chungwha. “You must be Chanyeol’s mother, I’m Byun Sunmi.” She introduced herself taking the other woman’s hands in her own. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, you’ve raised such a wonderful young man.” The sincerity in her voice must have thrown Chungwha off because for a moment she was speechless. 

“It is nice to meet you as well. Your husband has been pleasant company.” Chungwha responded not even acknowledging Baekhyun. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest though, it was expected.

“Well lets get you all settled in your room and leave the kids to explore. I’m sure Baekhyun wants to give Chanyeol and their friends a tour around the estate. We can give you your own private tour, that way we can all get to know each other better. We’ve been looking forward to meeting you for such a long time now.”

Before Baekhyun could even get a word in, his mother was already leading Chungwha away, his father following behind with amusement it his smile at his wife’s antics. Baekhyun could only hope that things between the three of them went well. 

“Come on, lets go to our room.” Baekhyun murmured, turning to lead them up the stairs to his room on the third floor. 

“Um, Baekhyun before we do that, I think I need to talk to my brother.” Chanyeol spoke up, looking down at the ground and biting his lip in nervousness. Baekhyun put his suitcase down and hugged his soon to be husband tight.

“Okay, Honey. My room is on the top floor at the end of the hall. If you want privacy just walk around to the backyard, nobody should be there.” 

“Thank you, Baby. Wish me luck.”

“You won’t need it, but good luck. Now fix this before I strangle you both for ruining my wedding.” Baekhyun joked to lighten his fiancé’s spirits. Chanyeol laughed, leaning down to peck the other man’s lips.

“Yes, sir.” He murmured against Baekhyun’s lips before pulling away to walk down the driveway towards his brother. Sehun was helping his girlfriend with her luggage. His brother stiffened when he noticed him coming, grade coming up. Chanyeol hated that his brother had to feel thatway towards him. Sehun stood up straight arms crossed as he waited for the man to come close. Seulgi stood beside him, arms looped with Sehun’s body pressed close. Her eyes were squinted in anger, towards Chanyeol. The man being her friend by damned.

“Sehun, can we talk please?” Chanyeol asked. Sehun didn’t say anything and Seulgi stood a little bit in front of him as if she was a body guard. Chanyeol admired her protectiveness over his brother.

Sehun huffed. “Alright fine.” He agreed. 

“But-” Seulgi protested and Sehun pecked her lips.

“It’s alright, Gigi. Its only Chanyeol.” He replied softly. 

Baekhyun came up from behind them and gently pried the woman away from her boyfriend. “Hey, Gigi, lets go get you settled in your room, alright?” He reasoned. She huffed but caved in, letting Baekhyun guide her into the house. 

“Come on, let’s talk in the back.”Chanyeol murmured, leading the two of them towards the back of the house. Sehun was quiet behind him. Chanyeol hated it, he could feel his brother’s discomfort. Knowing he was the main cause of it hurt, but he would try his hardest to fix it. The moment the pair are the back of the house Chanyeol has Sehun wrapped up in the tightest and loving hug he can manage. Sehun stiffens for a brief second before his arounds are moving up to circle around his brother’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Sehun.”

“I know.” The younger brother’s response was genuine, but there were clear things left unsaid in his response. He sounded tired. “Someone’s gotta be on mom’s side. Be nice if you were on my side for once.” Sehun said not holding himself back.

“Sehun-”

“No, I get it. I know you don’t mean to hurt my feelings. You’ll always take mom’s side and that’s just a fact.” The younger smiled at his brother sadly. “I just hope that doesn’t come back to bit you in the ass for Baekhyun’s sake. I stand by what I said to her and you really need to talk to her. Chanyeol you can deny it to yourself all you want, but mom doesn’t want this marriage to happen and deep down I know you know that. Mom can whine about this wedding all she wants but you need to make it clear that you’re _going_ to marry Baekhyun no matter how much she’s against it.”

Sehun patted him on the back and grinned. “The two of us are cool, Channie. You don’t need to worry about that. If you really wanna make it up to me, then actually talk to mom.” Before Chanyeol could respond, his brother was leaving and going back around the house. The music producer watched him leave, hand reaching up to roughly run his fingers through his hair. Chanyeol was frustrated with himself for causing all these issues by not putting his foot down. He was going to have to do just that once and for all. His upcoming marriage depended on it. 

That night Chanyeol was filled with an unyielding sense of determination when he made his way towards his mother’s guest room. It was after eight at night, most of their friends and family were outside enjoying the warm June night. Out on the patio taking in each other’s company with drinks and light snacks. Others sitting by the pool and dipping their feet into the pool just to relax. Everyone was having a good night, while his mother had decided to call it a night early. Chanyeol had excused himself from the festivities momentarily to have a word with his mother.

Sehun had been right; Chanyeol needed to talk to their mother. He had to make it crystal clear that he would be marrying Baekhyun. Chanyeol wasn’t stupid, he knew that his mother didn’t approve of this marriage. He also knew that it didn’t matter who he married. Park Chungwha wouldn’t think anyone was good enough for her eldest son. Before Baekhyun had come along she had managed to sabotage every relationship Chanyeol had. But Baekhyun was different, Chanyeol would give that man the world if he asked it of him. He loved Baekhyun beyond words, deciding to shield the man away from his mother then have her anywhere near him. Baekhyun was the one his mother couldn’t rid of and it was going to stay that way. Chanyeol needed to make it clear to his mother. She didn’t have to like Baekhyun but she _would_ respect him.

Chanyeol knocked on her door assertively. “Who is it?” His mother’s voice called out tone not too welcoming.

“It’s me, Ma.” It was like a switch in her tone, it was sugary sweet when she welcomed him into her room.

“Oh, come in sweetheart, I was just reading, about to get ready for bed soon.” She said as Chanyeol closed the door behind him. She put her book down, patting her spot beside her on the bed.

“I won’t take up too much of your time. I just wanted to talk to you briefly about something.” He explained, sitting down beside her. 

“Of course, you can talk to me about anything Chanyeol.” She reassured. “Is something wrong, dear?”

“I just wanted to talk to you about Baekhyun.” She grimaced at the name and it didn’t go unnoticed by her son.

“What about your fiancé?”

“Listen, mom. I know that you don’t like him and I honestly don’t understand why. He is one of the sweetest and genuine people you will ever meet. He loves me and takes such good care of me. I’m not here to lecture you or ask you why you dislike him.” Chanyeol explained, not giving his mother a chance to but in. “I’m asking you to respect him. Despite what you’ve thought about everyone I’ve dated before Baekhyun is different. He is good enough for me, if anything I’m not good enough for him. I just need you to understand that we love each other deeply and whether you like it or not we will be getting married by the end of this week.” 

“Chanyeol, I would never try to get in the way of your marriage.” Chanyeol didn’t believe her words but he let her continue. “Its just hard as a mother to see her son all grown up and getting married, feels like you’re being taken away from me.”

“Ma, I’m still your son regardless, it doesn’t matter how close I became with my in-laws or anything else. You’re still my mother and I love you. Even if you don’t like Baekhyun, I’m asking you to trust in the love we have for each other. Its not fair to anyone involved. Baekhyun means the world to me, so I’m asking you to treat him kindly. That’s all I really needed to say.” Chanyeol said kindly as he stood up from the bed. 

He leaned down and kissed his mother’s forehead sweetly. “I love you, Ma. Don’t forget that, okay?”

“Of course, Chanyeol.” She whispered in response, gaze down at her lap unable to look at him.With that Chanyeol left the room leaving his mother to her thoughts, hoping that she would take his words to heart.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

It was three days before the wedding, things were going smoothly. Everything was set and there were not hiccups in the wedding planning. A large weight was lifted off of Baekhyun and he’d been taking these days before the wedding to relax and enjoy the company of his favorite people. His parents had thought it would be a nice idea to have a brunch like barbecue in the backyard. Seeing how everyone was getting along brought Baekhyun joy. Chungwha was sitting by her lonesome in the shade reading a book. The stylist wasn’t bothered by her antisocial behavior, he was used to it. That didn’t matter when everyone else was having a nice and relaxing time. 

Yoongi and Kyungsoo were laying in lounge chairs by the pool, laughing in a pleasant conversation. Seulgi, Jungkook, Hoseok and Jongin were playing a game of Chicken in the pool. Hoseok on Jongin’s shoulders, while Seulgi was on top of Jungkook’s shoulders. Taehyung, Minseok and Jongdae cheering them all on from the edges of the shallow end. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were hanging by the grill with the stylist’s parents. The couple were acting sickly sweet towards each other and it was cute to see his parents still so in love with each other. 

“Three more days.” Byun Byungwoo grinned at his son and future son-in-law. “How are you both feeling?”

“It still feels surreal that this is is actually happening but I honestly can’t wait.” Chanyeol exclaimed, beaming as he brought Baekhyun closer to his side.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better son-in-law. You take care of our Baekhyunee well, thank you, Chanyeol.”

“Oh my god, dad.” Baekhyun whined pressing his face into his fiancé’s shoulder. “Don’t embarrass me like this.” Chanyeol could feel his lover’s face heat up and he snickered. 

“How is it embarrassing? Most people would be happy their family likes their spouse.” His father teased.

“Speaking of family,” Sunmi interrupted, not sounding too happy. “Your aunt Sunhee is coming tomorrow instead of the day of the wedding.”

“Why?” 

“She’s just come back from vacationing in Prague and wanted to come straight here.” His mother mocked. It was always interesting to hear his mother speak about someone in an unflattering way because it was so rare. The way she talked about her sister always made him curious but he never had the guts to ask her about it. Instead he nodded in understanding. Baekhyun’s aunt Sunhee tended to ignore his existence so he wasn’t worried about interacting with her. He was more concerned for his mother and Taehyung’s wellbeing.

“Oh, silly me.” Sunmi face-palmed herself before pressing her hand to Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Sweetheart, I forgot to bring the salad out of the fridge along with a few other small dishes, would you mind getting them for me?” His mother asked. “At this rate your father might burn all the food before we get a chance to eat it.”

“Of course, mom. Have Chanyeol take over for dad. You know he works magic with a grill.” Baekhyun winked at his mother and his dad huffed as their son headed back into the house. He hummed to himself, spirits high as he made his way to the kitchen. Still able to see everyone in the backyard even though they were far away. Baekhyun rummaged around in the refrigerator, singing one of Chanyeol’s favorite songs absentmindedly. After taking out the salad and placing it on the island he turned back and stacked the other containers of food that his mother wanted. He rested his chin on top of them all and moved back to kick the door shut with his feet. When Baekhyun turned back he yelped, startled enough that he almost dropped the food. Chungwha stood there leaning against the island with her arms crossed.Her expression far from friendly, there was a tick in her jaw and her glare was strong. 

“Oh I’m sorry Ms. Park, you startled me.”Baekhyun exclaimed still catching his breath as he put the food down beside her. ”Do you need me to help you get something?” Baekhyun asked he had a feeling that whatever was about to leave her lips was something that he didn’t want to hear.

Chungwha glanced around the grand kitchen, taking in the high ceilings, and high end appliances. “Your vacation home is beautiful, Baekhyun.”

“Oh, t-thank you.” He stuttered in surprise from the compliment. “I used to spend every summer here growing up.”

“This is the first time I’ve been to Jeju since I was a child. I never got the chance to take my boys there, couldn’t afford to.” She told him and Baekhyun had a feeling this conversation wasn’t as pleasant as she was making it seem so far. “Tell me? Is this one of the other ways your bribed my son into being with you?” She was so blunt, her words coming at Baekhyun completely left field. He had no idea what to say, rendered speechless from her comment and her tone. 

“W-what? No of course not.” He exclaimed, flabbergasted from her words. “I’d never do something like that. I’d never use my parents money as a way to manipulate Chanyeol.” Baekhyun was offended that she would imply that. 

“Is that not what you’ve been doing for the entirety of your relationship? Using your wealth to parade him around like some trophy.”

“Chanyeol is very successful and makes just as much if not more money than I do. That has nothing to do with me. He’s made it as a brilliant producer because he’s talented not because of my help.” He said defensively. Baekhyun could tell that Chungwha didn’t realize that she’d implied that her own son wasn’t able to make so far in his career without Baekhyun’s help. Chanyeol had been an up and coming producer long before Baekhyun came around. Sure he may have helped Chanyeol and Yoongi buy equipment from time to time for their studio. But Baekhyun did it because he loved their work and wanted them to be able to do their best. Chanyeoland Yoongi always paid him back or repaid him in different ways even when Baekhyun was insistent that they didn’t need to. Point was that Baekhyun nor Chanyeol ever took advantage of each other. 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. “You play that innocent card very well, Baekhyun, but I see through you. Everyone may suck up to you because you’re rich and can play the nice card. But you’re just another rich brat with a silver spoon in their mouth living without a care in the world having never struggled to make a living.” 

Baekhyun was simply too stunned to say anything. Baffled that she thought so lowly of him and hurt that she doubted his love for her son completely. Even now he couldn’t scream at her, or give her a piece of his mind. Any words that he wanted to say weren’t there. Baekhyun was frozen. He felt pathetic and weak for letting this woman get to him like this. When Chungwha moved and got in his face, Baekhyun almost whimpered. 

“My Chanyeol has made it perfectly clear that he will be marrying you and there is nothing I can do to change that. But let me tell you something, Baekhyun,” She sneered. “You can flaunt your wealth and parade around like you own the world but you will _never_ be good enough for my son.” 

Baekhyun was still stunned by Chungwha’s words, unable to come up with anything to refute her. There was such a deep cruelty in her voice that froze his heart. Baekhyun didn’t understand what he’d done wrong for Chanyeol’s mother to hate him as much as she did. 

“You may have my son fooled but you’re certainly not fooling me.” And with that she turned on her heels and stomped away back outside to the party. Baekhyun watched her go, walking straight to her son. He was baffled by the way she smiled so graciously at Chanyeol, when a scowl had been there less than a minute before. Baekhyun sniffled but refused to let himself cry, he wasn’t going to give Chanyeol’s mother the satisfaction. 

Baekhyun knew that this was some type of tactic to get him to call off the wedding. Well tough shit for Park Chungwha because Byun Baekhyun was going to marry her son whether she approved of him or not. With that thought in mind, Baekhyun rushed to the closest bathroom to check his face. He needed to make calm himself down and make sure his eyes weren’t red before going back outside. Chanyeol could detect if Baekhyun was upset like a beacon and the last thing the stylist needed was drama days before his wedding. 

Glancing at himself in the mirror, Baekhyun patted at his eyes with a wet cloth to reduce the swelling and red tint to his eyes. He took in deep breaths not realizing that he was shaking. Baekhyun grimaced when he glanced up to take in his appearance. “You can do this, Baekhyun,” he told himself despite how exhausted he looked and felt. “In just three days you are going to be marrying Park Chanyeol, the love of your life. You don’t need his mother’s approval. Everybody else wants this wedding to happen, fuck what she thinks.” He mentally apologized for cursing, Chanyeol’s mother in his head, feeling bad about it. Baekhyun could hear his friends constant ‘ _you’re too nice, Baekhyun’_ swimming around in his head and he sighed. There was no point in being mean to Chungwha, no matter what he did, she would never see him in a good light. This was the push Baekhyun needed to truly stop trying. 

“You’re the one she couldn’t get rid of. Remember that.” He whispered to himself as he schooled his face and wiped the stray tears away. “Whether she likes it or not, you _will_ be marrying her son.” And with that Baekhyun put himself together, walking back into the kitchen grabbing the food his mother had asked for and made his way back towards the backyard. This time with his head held high. Park Chungwha wasn’t going to break him. 

Though Baekhyun had managed to calm down and school his face expression, he was relieved that his mother was over by the stereo appearing to be learning some type of dance by Hoseok. That was good because Baekhyun didn’t need for her to notice him right now. Byun Sunmi could always sense when something was wrong with her child even when he had the brightest of smiles plastered on his face. The last thing Baekhyun needed was to draw attention to himself. 

Baekhyun scanned the vast backyard and zoned in on his fiancé. Chanyeol was still by the grill along with Baekhyun’s father, seemingly having the time of his life if the way the two were laughing was anyway to go by. The scene would have been heartwarming to him if it wasn’t for Park Chungwha standing on the sidelines looming over them with a false smile on her face. 

“How the hell can somebody be so miserable on vacation in Jeju Island?” A voice from behind him made him jump. Baekhyun turned around hand still on his heart from being startled. Sehun was stifling a laugh but there was something behind his eyes that Baekhyun couldn’t place. The younger’s eyes were closed off and cold. His friend linked their arms together and smiled. “Come eat with me?”Sehun asked softly. Baekhyun could tell from his tone that they wouldn’t be having a light conversation. 

The pair managed to get a plate of food, although Baekhyun’s appetite was long gone. He shared a brief glance with his fiancé as he followed Sehun. His friend led them towards a table underneath the shade that was secluded enough that nobody could hear their conversation. Instead of sitting on opposite sides of the table they sat next to each other.As soon as they sat down Sehun reached for Baekhyun’s hand, disregarding him own food. His friend rested his head on the stylist’s shoulder and huffed, grumbling to himself before speaking up. 

“This is vacation heaven, I honestly will never understand my mother.” Sehun grumbled. Baekhyun had the same sentiment. Every since everyone had arrived at his parents’ villa, Park Chungwha had been nothing but a large pain in Baekhyun’s ass. She’d been kind and overly sweet to his parents which he was grateful for. But Baekhyun wasn’t fooled he knew that her actions were fake. Usually Baekhyun could keep his annoyance to himself but being so close to the wedding his aggravation was starting to show. His friends could sense it, too afraid to ask what was wrong but knowing that one false move could make him snap. As rushed as the wedding had been planning was going smoothly. Baekhyun’s main point of stress was his future mother-in-law.

“I’m sorry, Sehun but your mother is really testing my patience, I’m finding it extremely hard to tolerate her.” Baekhyun grumbled stabbing his salad with his fork before shoving the greens into his mouth. He was still feeling the harsh sting of her cruel words. He knew they were harasser because time was dwindling down to the wedding day and she was bitter. 

“Same,” the younger muttered, watching from across the lawn as Chanyeol and their mother were wrapped up in a conversation in the lawn chairs. “Don’t think I didn’t overhear that conversation just now.”

Baekhyun stared at his friend with wide eyes and gulped coughing from how harsh the food went down when he swallowed unexpectedly. “Don’t tell Chanyeol.” He rushed out. Baekhyun was mortified that Sehun had heard what his mother had said to him. 

“Why the hell not?” Sehun scowled. “She had no right to say that to you.” ‘ _You can flaunt your wealth and parade around like you own the world but you’ll never be good enough for my son._ ’ those words still filled Baekhyun with something dark and heavy that he didn’t want to acknowledge. 

“Just let it go, Sehun. Her words don’t affect me.” He whispered, suddenly feeling small. Baekhyun was trying his hardest not to let her words get to him. 

“Sure they don’t, and I suppose I imagined you sniffling after she left,” Sehun snorted. “You can’t even look me in the eyes a you say that.” 

“Seriously, Sehun. Promise me that you won’t tell your brother.” Baekhyun’s voice started to tremble as he practically begged his friend to keep quiet.

“Why are you so afraid to let your fiancé know that our mother is mistreating you? She’s been chipping away at you ever since you started dating my brother. It’s not fair for you to put up with my mother’s bullshit. So why shouldn’t Chanyeol know about any of this?”

“Because you and I both know that this marriage will be over before it’s even started if I do!” Baekhyun snapped causing Sehun to flinch and glance down at his plate guiltily. The younger didn’t want to admit it but there was truth to his words. The hold his mother had on Chanyeol was strong. There’s no telling what his brother would do for her. 

“I’m sorry, Baek,” Sehun murmured, unable to meet his friend’s eyes. “I promise, I won’t tell Chanyeol. You may be my brother’s fiancé, but above that you’re one of my best friends first. I just hate seeing you hurt.” 

Baekhyun sighed running his fingers through his fluffy hair. He put down his chopsticks to entwine his fingers with the younger man. “No, I’m sorry for snapping at you, Sehun, I’m just nervous. I’m getting married in three days and the stress of it all and my nerves are getting to me. You’re one of my best friends to, Sehunnie. I’m so grateful that I have you in my corner. You always have my back.” He confessed voice caring regret for the way he’d snapped at his friend. 

“Baek, it’s ok-”

“That’s not an excuse to take it out on you, I’m sor-”

“Baekhyun,” Sehun cut the stylist off from his impending rant. “It’s alright. You know that nothing she said was true, right? You don’t act like you’re better than everyone. You’re one of the humblest people I know. And you are too good for my brother in my personal opinion.” And Baekhyun gulped, suddenly feeling overwhelmed because he knew in that moment that Sehun had his back no matter what. “Let’s go to the beach, just you and me, I know you could use the time alone.”

“Screw this wedding, I should just run off into the sunset with you,” Baekhyun joked while the younger laughed. Sehun really was a good friend. 

“And have Seulgi hunt us down?” The younger questioned in mock horror. “I’d rather not.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t help the laugh that escaped past his lips. So loud and airy as he slapped the table from the force of his laughter. He was loud enough that the lawn full of people turned to glance their way, trying to figure out what was so hilarious. In the moment Chanyeol turned away from his conversation he was having with his mother to stare at his fiancé. Baekhyun’s head tilted to the side as he laughed and his heart stuttered when he found Chanyeol watching him. The smile that graced his fiancé’s lips was gentle and his facial expression so fond when their eyes locked. It made Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat and it was just another reminder of how _worth_ it everything was. They were getting married in less than three days and damn was Chanyeol so worth it. 

“Earth to Baekhyun-“ Sehun’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.“Oh never mind you’re being gross with my brother again.” His friend teased voice so warm.

Baekhyun simply shrugged and blew Chanyeol a kiss, ignoring the scowl Chungwha was sending him behind her son’s back. “I’m marrying your brother in a few days; I have the right to be gross.”

Sehun grumbled to himself as the two of them went back to focusing on their food.Baekhyun munched on his salad with a wide grin on his face. In less than seventy-two hours, he was going to be Chanyeol’s husband and there was nothing Park Chungwha could do about it. Baekhyun wasn’t going to let her tarnish this time with his friends and family. If she wanted to remain in her little bubble of misery than Baekhyun was going to make sure he didn’t get sucked into it as well. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

“Baekhyun, did my mom say something to you?” Chanyeol asked as they laid in bed, both having just woken up for the morning. Both too lazy to get out of bed and start their day. Chanyeol had Baekhyun’s head cradled against his chest while he ran his fingers through the man’s hair. 

It was the day before their wedding and when it came to Park Chungwha, Baekhyun had ran out of fucks to give. She’d made her point loud and clear that she wasn’t willing to give him a chance. Wasn’t going to bother to get to know Baekhyun so she could actually open her eyes for once and see that he truly adored her son. He’d given up, he just didn’t care anymore about what Chungwha had to say. Quite frankly she could kiss his ass because Baekhyun was done playing nice with her. 

“What do you mean?” His fiancé asked skeptically. Sensing that this impending conversation was about to take a direction that he wasn’t in the mood for. 

“It’s just that, you’ve been a bit cold, these past couple of days. And whenever she talks to you, you’ve been giving her clipped and short answers. And I thought things between you two were getting better.”

He snorted, what the hell made Chanyeol think his mother and Baekhyun were getting along? Not even bothering to come up with an excuse, Baekhyun became uncharacteristically blunt. “I’m simply giving her the same type of response she always gives me. If she’s mad about it then that’s her own problem.” 

“Baekhyun-” 

“Chanyeol, please don’t go all ‘mother defense mode' on me right now.“ His hissed, already on defense, moving to sit up so he was no longer in his fiancé’s hold. “Because I’m not in the mood to even think about your mother right now,” He snapped, surprising Chanyeol by the pure agitation in Baekhyun’s tone. “We’re getting married _tomorrow_ and I’m so fucking happy about it. The last thing I need is for your mother to try and bring me down, so I’d rather just ignore her entire existence.”

“Baekhyun…I know my mother can be difficult-” As always, Chanyeol started to defend his mother’s behavior and Baekhyun snorted. _Why did he even bother trying to explain himself?_

“Difficult is an understatement, Baby. More like a giant pain in the ass. And how many damn times have we had this exact conversation? Huh? I swear we’ll be going back and forth like this until the day we die.” He scoffed moving to get up from the bed to stand and glare down at his fiancé. Baekhyun signed, feeling guilty about the hurt expression gracing Chanyeol’s face. Right now though, he wasn’t going to back down. Baekhyun had said what he said and he meant it. He was done with Park Chungwha’s entire existence.

“Look, my friends are taking me out for the day and I’m sure yours are planning to do the same. Chanyeol, I don’t want to argue with you the day before our wedding so can we both just take this time apart to cool our heads? We can talk about this when I’m more level headed tonight, please?” 

Chanyeol could see just how exhausted Baekhyun was of the subject and let it drop. His fiancé was right, nothing good would come out of the two of them arguing at the moment. They needed to take sometime to breath and maybe afterwards they could have a non-confrontational discussion once they returned.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun.”

“Yeah, I am too.” He said, feeling defeated. “I’m going to get ready for the day.”Baekhyun turned away to make his way towards the ensuite bathroom before he paused.He bit his lip feeling his eyes start to water a bit. He _hated_ being on bad terms with Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn’t let his day start off with him being angry at the love of his life. He turned around and stared into his fiancé’s eyes. Both reflecting the same hurt. Baekhyun whimpered and rushed back to Chanyeol, cupping the man’s face in his hands before straddling him and pulling him in for a smoldering kiss. They stayed like that for a few moments almost as if they were afraid the separation would cause them harm. 

“I’ll see you tonight at dinner okay?” Baekhyun rested his forehead against Chanyeol’s hand still against the back of the man’s neck as if he _need_ so have that connection. 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol swallowed, voice thick. “I’ll see you tonight.” And with a final kiss they pulled apart and Baekhyun rushed off to the bathroom. 

The kiss a simple promise. 

_Everything was okay. No matter what things were going to be alright._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Chanyeol let out a long suffering sigh as he sat on the private beach on the Byun estate. He didn’t want to be in a bad mood the day before his wedding but he couldn’t help it. Chanyeol was mad at himself for upsetting Baekhyun. He knew it seemed as if he wasn’t on his lover’s side but he was. It was just hard when it came to his mother to keep himself rational. 

When Chanyeol was ten he had watched as his father walk out on his family to start a new one. As a child he had admired his father, wanted to be just like him. But in that moment as he watched his mother beg on her knees, pleading for his father to stay, Chanyeol despised the man. That moment was forever imbedded in his mind. His mother a sobbing mess. Gripping his father’s pant legs, pegging with everything she had to make him stay.

_Think of our boys!_

She had been a stay at home mother, their family relied on him and the man didn’t care that he was leaving his family with nothing. Abandoning them with little to almost no way to support themselves. Giving up on them without a care in the world. In that moment Chanyeol deemed his father as someone that wasn’t worthy of his mother’s tears.

She had sobbed her heart out to a man that in that moment was a stranger. Crying to a man who stood there psychically but his mind was already out the door ready to live his new life. That bastard hadn’t cared that his children were right there huddled together tightly as they watched their mother beg her husband not to abandon them. In the end the man had pried her hands off of his pant leg and snatched his suitcase and waltz right out the door. He’d never looked back and they never saw him again. He’d never contacted them and as far as Chanyeol was concerned the man was dead.

“Spill it, what’s bothering you?” He was snapped out of his thoughts by a nudge to his shoulder. He turned his head to the right to find Yoongi sitting right next to him. Chanyeol had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed his friend coming.

“It’s nothing.”

“Dude, come on don’t pull that on me. I’m your best friend, I know when something is bothering you.” Yoongi stated. “Besides I’ve noticed you’ve been off all day. Its the day before you’re wedding, the last thing you should be is in a shitty mood.”

Chanyeol let out a long suffering sigh, mainly annoyed with himself.“I got into an argument with Baekhyun this morning.”

Yoongi hummed, nodding his head like he figured that’s what had happened. “What about?”

“My mother of course.” He grumbled. Chanyeol already knew his friend was aware of the reason. “She’s the only thing we ever get into fights about.” 

“What happened this time?”

“I noticed he’d been acting different towards her, kinda cold and closed off. So I asked him if she’d said something to him. Baekhyun just said he was simply treating her the way she treats him.” 

“Let me guess? You went all ‘mom defense mode’, didn’t you?” Yoongi asked with a knowing glance. “No offense Yeol, but good for Baek for standing his ground. I’m honestly surprised he hasn’t cussed her out by now. You’re marrying a saint. Nobody else would be able to tolerate her the way he does.”

Chanyeol let out a long sigh, eyes shut, he tilted his head to the sky. “I just wish they could get along.”

His best friend patted his back. “Chanyeol you can’t be so hard on yourself but you shouldn’t keep defending her. There is no point when time and time again she proves everyone wrong. You can’t help someone that refuses to change, Chanyeol and you’ve gave her enough chances. Baekhyun has gave her beyond that because he loves you. He’s finally realizing that he doesn’t have to take the punches she throws just because he loves you. He’s saying no and you should too.” Yoongi spoke and Chanyeol could do nothing but listen because his friend was right. All these years his mother had stayed in her bubble, taking her displeasure out on the rest of the world. As much as he tried to help her, he couldn’t fix someone that was stuck in their ways and refusing to change. He couldn’t keep defending his mother just because his father had screwed her over. He couldn’t keep blaming that man for his mother’s actions. They were all her choices now and he couldn’t condone them any longer. 

“I know that’s your mother, Chan and that you’re all that she has but that’s no excuse for the way she treats people. Especially the way she gets away with treating Baekhyun. He loves you enough to put up with her but he shouldn’t have to.” 

“You’re right. I’ve put up with her behavior because I’ve witnessed her pain but that doesn’t excuse the way that she is now. Baekhyun is right to ignore my mother instead of trying to get along with her. He has no reason to and I should respect his choice and defend him instead of trying to make him see my mother’s side of things.”

Yoongi clapped his friend on the back, “Its good that you’ve finally realized that. Now stop your pity party and lets have fun. You’re getting married tomorrow, man! Let’s celebrate.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright.” Chanyeol gave in starting to get up from the sand.

“We’ve got this entire beach to ourselves. As you’re best man I command you to ignore your drama and have fun.”

“You’re only my best man because you won a coin toss against Sehun.”

“Details, details, lets go.” Yoongi waved his words off and dragged him towards the rest of their friends that were already splashing away in the ocean. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Despite how his morning had started out, Baekhyun was having a good time with his friends. He’d managed to The group had insisted on taking him ‘Honeymoon’ shopping. Which much to Baekhyun’s utter embarrassment was lingerie shopping. He wouldn’t lie, he was a bit boring when it came to dressing up for bedroom activities. Baekhyun tended to settle for wearing one of Chanyeol’s large t-shirts or oversized hoodies, cause he knew it drove his fiancé crazy. He wasn’t sure how Chanyeol was going to react to his new purchases of different lace panties and babydoll sets. But Jungkook may or may not have let it slip that Chanyeol had mentioned wanting to see Baekhyun in lingerie during one of their nights out when his fiancé was borderline drunk. Well Baekhyun sure hoped that Chanyeol loved his surprise because if he didn’t then Jungkook was getting his ass kicked once they returned from their honeymoon. 

Right now Baekhyun was jittery with nerves. Their group had just pulled up to the villa and considering Jungkook and Jongin were sharing a bottle of soju between them on the front porch, Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was here. The morning had been rough, neither of them had spoken during the day. Wanting to give each other time to come back with clear heads. Baekhyun didn’t know what was in store for him when he went back upstairs to his room. Hoping that their upcoming talk wouldn’t lead to another spat. He had faith though, Baekhyun believed that no matter what him and Chanyeol would always pull through. He had no doubts in that. 

As he walked up the front steps of his home, Baekhyun took a deep breath. He walked straight to Jongin and took the shot glass that he was moving towards his lips. Baekhyun took it back, letting the bitter taste run down his throat. He grimaced, before shaking himself out. He needed a little edge to calm his nerves. Baekhyun’s friends eyed him in a mix of amusement and concern. 

“You need another shot?” Jongin asked, eying him.

“Nope, I’m good. Where’s Chanyeol?”

“He’s outback by the pool.” He answered.

“Thanks.” He stated before moving past them to go the backyard by making his way through the house.

“We’ll tell people to give you space!” Jungkook called after him and Baekhyun grinned to himself softly. He had such caring friends. He started to power walk his way through the house, anxious to get to his lover. Chanyeol was right where Jongin said he was. His fiancé was sitting at the edge of the pool, wearing a hoodie with the hood up and shorts. His legs were kicking back and forth in the deep end. He was staring blankly down into the fluorescent aqua pool and Baekhyun just needed to be with him.

“Hey.” Baekhyun called to him quietly. Chanyeol startled a bit from the sudden sound, eyes sparkling when he realized who had spoken.

“Hey, did you just get back?” He asked softly. Baekhyun continued pulling off his sneakers and socks before sitting down next to Chanyeol and dipping his legs in the water.

“Yeah, I had a fun time, but I wanted to come straight to you. I missed you.” He spoke, entwining their fingers. Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder pulling him close. The smaller buried his face in the junction of his neck. Chanyeol kissed his cheek.

“I missed you, too.”

“I’m sorry for snapping at you this morning.” Baekhyun murmured, voice muffled by his fiancé’s shoulder. 

“Baby, no. _I’m_ sorry.” Chanyeol countered back. “I spent so much time and energy trying to make excuses for my mother. Yes she’s been hurt terribly in the past, but that doesn’t excuse the way that she acts now. I realized that I can’t keep defending someone when they refuse to change. My mother is stuck in her ways and there doesn’t seem like I can fix that. Why should I continue to defend someone when all they do is hurt everyone else that I care about? I’m proud of you for sticking up for yourself when it comes to her. I’m sorry I even have to say that, its not something you should have to be doing.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it too much, alright?” Baekhyun told him, turning his face to peck the other’s lips. “I’ve never been too mad at you for it. It just shows how much you love your mother, I could never fault you for that.”

Chanyeol groaned, a tad exasperated. “You’re way too nice, Baby. Be mean sometimes.” 

“Yes, I know, you and everyone else I know keeps saying that.” Baekhyun waved his words off. A cheeky grin graced his face. ”Can you believe we’re getting married tomorrow? Holy shit.”

“I know, just six months I was on one knee proposing in your cousin’s living room. And now we’re here on Jeju Island about to say ‘i do’ in less than twenty four hours. It feels surreal. I can’t wait to spend forever with you.” Chanyeol’s words were tender, making Baekhyun’s eyes misty.

“I can’t to spend forever with you, too.”

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun as close as possible, resting his chin on top of the other man’s head. The couple stayed outside, lost in each other. No interruptions as they sat in anticipation for what was to come tomorrow.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Park Chungwha couldn’t sleep, her mind was a mess as she stayed up in bed. Tomorrow was the day that her precious son would be marrying into this prissy rich family that thought they were above the rest of the world. Being in this grand scale mansion in Jeju set her teeth on edge. Everything was upscale and high end. The Byun’s had done nothing but wave their wealth in her face since she’d arrived. So welcoming and attentive but Chungwha could see past all their fake hospitality and false smiles. People like them thought that everything could be fixed with money. 

Just like her ex-husband Seojun, he abandoned his family and thought sending money years later could fix everything. As if money could replace the heartache she’d suffered for so long. Like money could fix the trauma that man had put her kids through. Thinking that he could buy forgiveness. Chungwha had torn the 500,000 won check up Seojun had sent her. The she’d set it on fire in her kitchen sink. She didn’t need him or his new found wealth, and she didn’t need anyone else. 

Feeling restless and suddenly feeling the urge to drink her weight in booze, Chungwha decided to go down to the kitchen and drink a glass or two of wine. She slowly walked from her guest room down to the stairs, careful to be quiet so she wouldn’t wake up anyone. Just as she was about to open the kitchen door, Chungwha heard hushed arguing on the other side. She opened the door enough to peek through and realized that Sunmi and her younger sister were bickering.

“-and the fact that you think you have any type of say in _my_ son’s wedding is positively laughable. Sunhee what exactly is it that you’re trying to pull right now?” Byun Sunmi snapped, her usual bubbly personality nowhere to be seen as she scowled at her sister. “What makes you think you can just decide that Baekhyun isn’t ready? He’s almost thirty, his relationship has been going on five years.”

“I’m just saying, that maybe Baekhyun should wait and find someone that is more up to his stature.” Sunhee tried to reason. Chungwha almost scoffed at her words.Of _course_ this family thought they were too good for her son.

“Unlike you, I’ve taught my son to marry for love instead marriage for gain and status. I’m over the moon over who Baekhyun had chosen to marry. And why do you even care who Baekhyun marries? He’s not your child.” Sunmi hissed.

“Are you going to hold that over my head forever? I made one simple mistake and you won’t let it go!” Sunhee scowled in anger. 

Sunmi scoffed. “Getting knocked up overseas by a married man, is not one _simple_ mistake,” She hissed. “While you were pregnant you treated that baby as if he was ruining your life. You couldn’t wait to get rid of him. Put him up for adoption and go on with your life as if nothing ever happened.You talked about that child like he was the biggest burden like they were a parasite inhabiting your body. You _knew_ how painful it was for me to know I could never give birth to a child of my own. When you knew I would have given _anything_ to be able to get pregnant. You talked about _Baekhyun_ as if he was the worst thing that could have ever happened to you!”

Chungwha gasped silently at that, shocked. She just _knew_ their perfect little family persona was a sham. And now she had proof of it. All this time her son’s fiancé walked around as if he was better than the rest, using his status and family name to get ahead in the world. Baekhyun pranced around as if he was _too_ good for her son; but he was nothing but a fake. Chungwha had been right about that all along. 

“I had to _beg_ you on my fucking knees for you to let me adopt Baekhyun and now that he’s all grown up and getting married you have the audacity to think you deserve some type of say in his life?” Sunmi rolled her eyes at her younger sister and scowled. “Need I remind you that the moment Baekhyun was born you refused to even look at him, you refused to _hold_ him _._ From the _second_ the doctor placed him in my arms instead of yours, Baekhyun became mine and Byungwoo’s child. I love that boy more than life itself. Baekhyun is _my_ son.” She stated with conviction. 

“How _dare_ you try to come into my house the day before _my_ son’s wedding and think you have some type of right to him? You’re lucky you were even invited, you’re only here to save face.” Sunmi moved and got all in her sister’s shell shocked face, tone taking a threatening turn. 

“When _my_ son gets married tomorrow, you are going to sit there, shut up and continue to act like you want nothing to do with him, just like you have for the past thirty years. Why don’t you try focusing on your actual child for a change instead of the one you gave up.” And with that Byun Sunmi sneered at her sister’s stunned face one last time before turning on her heel and storming out of the kitchen towards the door Chungwha was spying through. The woman momentarily panicked at the thought of getting caught before she scrambled to in the nook underneath the staircase. it was dark enough to hid her from view as Sunmi stamped past in her flowing nightgown. 

Chungwha waited until she was absolutely sure she was alone before she let out a long and quiet breath. Her heart was practically pounding out of her chest at the information she’d just overheard. All this time these people had been parading around as if they were greater than everyone else. But all this time they were carrying a secret this big. There was only one thing that stood out clearly in her mind at the moment and that there was no way she was going to allow her son to marry into this mess of a family. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Baekhyun was a nervous wreck. Today was the big day, the day he’d been preparing himself for, for six months. This afternoon he would be marrying the love of his life, Chanyeol. They would finally become Mr. and Mr. Byun-Park. The thought sent tingles down his spine. Nothing could bring Baekhyun down today. Not even the thought of his nightmare of a future mother-in-law. She could kiss his ass, because today he _would_ be marrying her son. 

Even though they’d broken practically every single wedding tradition the soon to be married couple decided not to see each other until the wedding ceremony. Of course that was _after_ the entire wedding party sat down together for breakfast. Then once that was over Baekhyun and Chanyeol would be whisked away to opposite sides of the estate to prepare for the five in the afternoon ceremony. 

The air was already too hot and sticky for seven in the morning in June, summer heat deciding to creep in early. Chanyeol had dragged his fiancé out of their bed so they could join everyone else for breakfast. Baekhyun could smell his mother’s famous pancakes all the way from the third floor and it made his mouth water with want. They got up and showered together, too tired even try to do anything frisky let alone talk. Baekhyun almost fell back asleep when Chanyeol washed his hair. He was still sluggish as his fiancé rubbed his auburn hair dry with a towel. Baekhyun was semi more awake after the two of them had slipped into a simple t-shirt and gym shorts combo before they made their way down the stairs. 

He let Chanyeol lead him down into the kitchen by the hand, yawning the entire walk down. His hair was a curly mess on top of his head and he knew that Seulgi was going to have a fit about fixing it later. He was too excited and sleepy to care at the moment. All Baekhyun was thinking about was pancakes and the fact that in a few hours he was going to finally be able to change Chanyeol’s title from fiancé to husband. He smiled to himself at the thought. 

“What’s got you grinning like a mad man?” Chanyeol teased stopping them once they’d reached the bottom floor, even when his own face was graced with the same excited smile. It kicked Baekhyun’s heart into overdrive.

“Oh like you don’t know.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Chanyeol responded by kissing his lips softly. 

“I know, I’m just as happy as you are babe.” 

“We’re about to get married.”

“Yep, in a few hours you’re mine forever.”

“All mine.” Baekhyun teased back, leaning on his toes to press a quick kiss to Chanyeol’s lips.

“But as much as I love you. I really want those pancakes.” His fiancé teased and Baekhyun swatted his chest playfully.

“Asshat.”

“You love me though.” And Baekhyun didn’t even try to come up with a retort because it was true. He did love Chanyeol. More than words could express. 

The rest of the wedding party was in the kitchen by the time the couple made it there. Baekhyun clinging to Chanyeol in his sleepy state like a koala. His fiancé dragging him into a seat, while everyone cooed at the sight of them. All high off the happiness of the day. Baekhyun’s father clapped the both of them on the back while his mother placed a large stack of mouthwatering and fluffy pancakes in front of them. 

Drunk of nothing but love so early in the morning, the couple only had eyes for each other and their food. Feeding each other bits of food and sharing syrupy sweet kisses. Only eyes for each other it was like no way else was in the room. Not when it was such a big day and the two of them would be married by the end of it. Lost in each other’s eyes the couple moved forward to kiss, only to be halted by a whine from Baekhyun’s cousin. 

“Okay you two enough, knock it off.” Taehyung cut in, stopping the two of them before they started making out in front of everyone. “Leave it for the wedding night.” Baekhyun glanced around blinking back into the reality that they weren’t the only two people in the room. Everyone was in the grand kitchen and started wolf-whistling at him and Chanyeol. Their smiles were so wide and bright with happiness for them. It filled him with so much joy. But Baekhyun’s ecstatic expression dropped drastically when he locked eyes with Chanyeol’s mother sitting on the opposite side of the table. She was smiling along with everyone else but there was something misplaced and almost _sinister_ about it. Her sly grin sent chills down Baekhyun’s spine and he had to force himself to shake it off and focus back on his fiancé. 

He’d been swooped up in a conversation with Taehyung about his best person duties. Leaving Chungwha’s wicked smile all but forgotten. Chanyeol and Jungkook shoved their food into their mouths beside them. Jongin and Kyungsoo started teasing Baekhyun about his mop of curls on top of his head while Seulgi started to complain about having to tame it later. The atmosphere was almost tranquil, with the laughter from his friends and family. Baekhyun almost forgot his aunt and Chungwha were even there. Once it was nearing half past eight, everyone decided that it was time to get moving and get the show on the road. 

“Alright lovebirds, kiss each other goodbye cause you won’t be seeing each other again until Baek walks down the aisle,” Seulgi said standing up to drag Baekhyun with her. “I gotta make this one look pretty.” She pinched his cheeks causing the man to whine and swat at her hands. 

“Before, you do that Seulgi,” Chungwha interjected standing up from her seat calmly. “I have something to say.” She stared straight into Baekhyun’s eyes disregarding everyone else in the room. He suddenly felt dread flooding into his stomach. No good could come out of what she was about to say. 

“Mom, what are you doing?” Chanyeol asked in confusion, expression skeptical. 

“Just clearing the air, sweetheart. It seems that you’re lovely fiancé has been keeping secrets from you, Chanyeol.” Her expression triumphant as she spoke, that had Baekhyun’s insides churning. “And I’m sorry but I can’t let you go through with this marriage.” Everyone gasped in shock from her bold statement and Baekhyun and Chanyeol stood frozen. Their hands interlocking tighter. 

“Mom, what the hell-”

“I have _never_ hidden anything from Chanyeol. What the hell are you talking about?” Baekhyun spat, absolutely furious that this woman had the gaul to do this right now, hours away from their wedding ceremony.

“Oh please,” Chungwha scoffed. “You and your family can parade around here and pretend like you’re so perfect and better than everyone else just because you’re drowning in wealth, but I’ve found out the truth. I _know_ the type of family you truly are and I want my son to have no part in it.”

“What the fuck are you going on about?” Baekhyun asked wildly confused as his own mother gasped in horror.

“Chungwha, _please._ ” his own mother pleaded as if she knew what the woman was going on about. It struck him hard to see the pure fear in his mother’s eyes. He could tell his father was trying to stay calm but he wasn’t fairing that much better either. And that made Baekhyun angrier but also all the more confused.

“You act like you’re above us all, like you’re too good for my son when in reality you’re just a bastard child!” Chungwha hissed and everyone in the room went silent. Sunmi choking on a sob. 

“I-, what?” Baekhyun asked too baffled to be offended by her words. “What are you even talking about? My parents are right there!”

“Oh don’t act all innocent and pretend like you don’t know.” Chanyeol’s mother scoffed, rolling her eyes at Baekhyun’s innocence.

“Chungwha, stop this please! He doesn’t know-” Sunmi begged, “Baekhyun doesn’t know!” but it was useless, the woman just kept on talking.

“Your mother didn’t want you, so she just tossed you onto her sister to raise,” she spoke as if she hadn’t just turned Baekhyun’s world upside down. As if she hadn’t ripped his reality to shreds. “I want _my_ Chanyeol nowhere near your mess and a complete lie of a family. So I’m ending this facade right now.” her voice held such malice but Baekhyun could barely breathe. Blindsided by the ridiculous words that had just left her mouth. As if his head was underwater, he turned to his mother, who was next to his aunt. His aunt Sunhee refused to look at him, eyes planted downcast to the floor. But his parents’ reaction felt like a punch to the gut. His mother was a sobbing mess, holding onto the counter to keep herself steady, while his father tried to sooth her with whispered words. Though the man didn’t appear to be hanging on that much better.

“M-mama, what is she talking about?” Baekhyun asked. “Dad, that’s not true right? I-it’s ridiculous! There’s no way that can be true.” But his mother couldn’t look him in the eyes as she continued to cry and his father was rendered speechless. “Mom, answer me!” he started to panic heart racing as he stumbled over to his mother. “Mom, _please._ ” he pleaded, trying to make her look him in the eyes but she was refusing. “Tell me its not true!”

“You had no right,” Sunmi choked out, looking up to glare at Chanyeol’s mother. “He didn’t know. You had no fucking right to tell him!” his mother was in hysterics but Baekhyun felt his heart rate pick up as if he could pass out at any second. “He didn’t know!” she screeched, fighting against her husband’s hold as if she was ready to attack the other woman. Nobody would have stopped her if she had. 

He looked between his mother and his aunt Sunhee and crumbled. “Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!” he hollered. 

“Baekhyun,” Sunmi, whispered reaching a shaky hand out towards her son but he recoiled from the touch causing her to sob harder. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I’m so _sorry._ ” and he stumbled back. “You weren’t meant to find out like this. Never like this.”

“So she’s telling the truth?” he whispered. “You’re not my mother?” he asked and then pointed to Sunhee, body trembling. “She is?” 

“ _No_ , Baekhyun, I am. _I’m_ your mother. I may not have given birth to you but you are _my_ son. From the first moment I held you in my arms, you were mine and your father’s child,” She tried to move closer but he pulled back again. “We love you so, _so_ much, Baekhyun. I’ll explain everything, I promise, j-just listen to me, please.”

“For almost thirty years you kept this from me?” he said in disbelief. “You were going to let me live my entire life, living this lie?” he spit, glancing from his supposed parents to his aunt, who apparently was his biological mother and felt enraged. “All of you were going to keep this secret to your graves, weren’t you?”

“We didn’t want you to be hurt. I _never_ wanted to see you hurt, Baekhyun.” Sunmi tried to explain but her son wasn’t having any of it.

“Well it’s a bit too fucking late for that don’t you think?” he snapped. 

“Baekhyun, baby, breath for a second and calm down.” Chanyeol tried to reason, placing his hand on his shoulder. Baekhyun shoved him away roughly, turning his fury onto him. 

“Don’t you of all people dare try to tell me to fucking calm down!” He shrieked, pure rage coursing through him. “All of this is your fault!”

“Baekhyun-”

“No!” he screamed positively enraged, tears streaming down his cheeks. “No, just no.” From the corner of his eye he could see how smug Park Chungwha looked from opening what felt to Baekhyun like pandora’s box. Baekhyun’s final resolve cracked and he let out a heartbreaking sob before harshly wiping at his eyes. He wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of seeing him cry as he did this. Crushing his own heart, Baekhyun roughly yanked his engagement ring off of his finger. 

“The wedding’s off. We’re _done_.” He hissed. 

“Baby, what-” Chanyeol whispered completely blindsided but Baekhyun didn’t let him finish as he shoved the ring into man’s chest.

“You, let this happen.” he growled with pure venom, before turning to storm out of the kitchen. Everyone was too shocked to stop him. Chanyeol stood momentarily stunned before he realized what had happened and rushed out after his fiancé. 

“Baby, wait!”

Baekhyun sprinted towards the front door, snagging the keys to his car as he went. He could hear Chanyeol calling after him and that only made him rush out onto the vast front yard faster.

“Baekhyun, wait, please!” Chanyeol cried, gaining on the other but he wasn’t fast enough. Baekhyun was already at the end of the cul de sac and getting into his Audi. “Baby, please!” he shouted getting closer, more frantic as Baekhyun turned on the ignition. Chanyeol reached the car just as Baekhyun was pulling off. He slapped at the windows trying to get his fiancé to stop the car but it was no use. Hysterically crying, Baekhyun stepped on the gas hard and zoomed out of the driveway with Chanyeol screaming after him. 

From the rearview mirror through his tears Baekhyun could see Chanyeol trying to chase after him with everything he had. He let out a broken scream, slapping the steering wheel. Baekhyun almost wanted to stop the car but he _couldn’t_. Taehyung and Seulgi had warned him not to let Park Chungwha break him and she’d finally done it. Baekhyun felt lost and _so_ confused. In the moment he didn’t know who he was, feeling as if his entire life had been a lie. All he knew was that he needed to get far, _far_ away. 

Far away from everyone and everything.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Chanyeol stormed back into the kitchen out of breath and completely _furious_. He was seeing red unable to focus on the still stunned crowd in the kitchen. All he could see was his mother and he had more than a few choice words for her. He’d always held his tongue when it came to her actions, but not this time. Not when she had gone too far.

“What the fuck was that?” Chanyeol shouted in pure rage.

“Watch the way you speak to me, Chanyeol-” Chungwha gasped affronted.

“No, Ma, why the hell would you do that?” He asked voice rising with each word he spoke. ”You had no damn right!”

“You needed to know what you were getting into! I wasn’t just going to let you marry into some family that thinks they’re better than everyone else.” His mother argued. Everyone in the room was still too shocked to do anything but watch the mother and son fight. 

“Baekhyun’s parents are kind people. They don’t act like that. They’ve been nothing but kind to me, to _you_ since the moment they met us. While you’ve been nothing but hostile and fake smiles.” 

“Oh please, you’re too blinded to see how these people truly act.” She scoffed.

“No, Ma, you’re just too full of hatred and resentment to see any act of kindness as genuine!” 

“He thinks he’s too good for everyone when he’s been hiding something like this from you!”

“Baekhyun would have _never_ kept something like this from me, and it wouldn’t change my love for him either way.” Chanyeol stated with conviction. “You had no right to tell him that! He didn’t deserve to find out that way. That was not your business to tell.”

“Well something had to happen to make you realize that he’s not good enough for you, I hoped something would.”

“So you _wanted_ something like this to happen?” her son asked appalled. “You wanted to ruin my marriage before it even started? You wanted to ruin Baekhyun’s life?” He said completely disgusted at how cruel his mother could be.

“I just wanted you to see that you could do better than some spoiled little rich brat.”

“So then tell me, Ma,” Chanyeol snapped. “Who would be better for me than Baekhyun? Huh? _Who_ , Ma?”

“Someone who doesn’t think they’re too good to leave Gangnam to come and visit the likes of people like us.” 

“No one will _ever_ be good enough for me in your eyes!” He hollered feeling his eyes start to swell up with tears. He was finally reaching a breaking point with his mother.“And you want to know something? The reason why Baekhyun never visited you was because I wouldn’t let him. I never wanted him to see you. I _never_ wanted _you_ near him.” His mother was appalled by his confession, stepping back as if he’d struck her across the face. 

“What do you mean you didn’t want me near him?” She whispered out in disbelief. 

“Well can you blame me?” Chanyeol scoffed as if the reason was obvious. “I love Baekhyun, and every person I’ve ever dated you’ve scared them away. And I _refused_ to let you do the same thing to him. And I never say anything ‘cause I know life’s been hard on you ever since dad left but that’s _no_ fucking excuse for the way you treat people!” He growled. “All Baekhyun ever wanted was for you to like him. He strived _so_ damn hard to gain your approval cause he loves me. Even when you clearly don’t deserve his kindness. Baekhyun was always trying to make you see that he’s good enough for me. But I know that it’s the opposite way around. I will never be good enough for Baekhyun because if I was this _never_ would have happened. I wouldn’t have let you destroy what we have.”

“Chanyeol-”

“I love him, Ma!” Chanyeol shouted voice choked and so broken. “I love, Baekhyun with everything that I have! I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him. And now because of _you_ , I’ve just lost him, probably forever. And I don’t even blame him!” He choked out, tears streaming down his face. “Well I hope you’re happy, Ma, because you got _exactly_ what you wanted.” 

“Chanyeol, I-”

“You’ve become so bitter and constantly think that the world has done you wrong,” her’s son voice heartbroken and shaky. “But _you_ were wrong this time, Ma. So fucking wrong. I think it be best if you leave, your negativity isn’t welcome here.” he sniffled before turning to rush out of the kitchen again. 

“Chanyeol!”, Sehun rushed out after his brother, while everyone else in the kitchen still remained frozen. They refused to spare Chungwha a glance, all too furious. Everyone wanting to give her a piece of their minds but knowing that it wasn’t there place and that Chanyeol had said enough. Byun Sunmi too distraught to remove her face from her husband’s shoulder as she continued to sob. Inconsolable was her entire demeanor, shaking so much that Byungwoo had to lead her out of the room in fear that she would collapse. 

Taehyung in a complete daze let Jungkook hold them while he glared at his mother over his boyfriend’s shoulder. Their facial expression unreadable. Their mind reeling over the fact that his cousin who they admired the most in this world was actually their older brother. His head was all over the place and Jungkook whispering soothing words into his ears was the only thing keeping him from practically fainting.

Chungwha stormed out of the room and nobody was sad to watch her go. All feeling too angry to speak to her. Eventually it was Jongin that spoke up, voice shaky but determined. “We need to go out and look for Baekhyun, he could be anywhere and he’s not thinking clearly. He could get hurt, its not safe for him to be driving like this.” 

“I-I know all of his favorite places here,” Taehyung spoke up, removing their tear stained face from their boyfriend’s neck. “W-we should all split up and try to find him in those places first.” 

“Okay, Honey, you tell us the places Baek frequents and then then we’ll leave. We can try calling him as well.” Jungkook spoke, trying to sooth his partner who looked seconds away from a panic attack. “Map out all the places he’s not so we can narrow it down.” 

They all started to organize themselves as Taehyung explained all of his _brother’s_ favorite places on Jeju Island. Through all of it their mother reminded silent and it pissed him off. They were hurt that she had discarded their favorite person in the world but unfortunately Taehyung wasn’t surprised. His mother barely raised him. Leaving that job to nannies. If anything their aunt Sunmi had been more of a mother to him than her. Everything in their head was a complete mess but there was a small flicker of happiness. Baekhyun wasn’t just his cousin but his older brother. The man had always felt like one, but knowing he actually was warmed Taehyung’s heart. But now wasn’t the time to dwell on that. Right now he needed to find Baekhyun and make sure that his brother would be alright. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

There wasn’t much that Sehun could do to calm his brother down and it killed him. The man that basically raised him appeared so broken in the moment and he didn’t know what to do. Chanyeol was crying hard. His body wracking with sobs so forceful that his body shook in a way that seemed painful. Sehun had coaxed his brother into drinking some water and reassured Chanyeol that everything would be alright. They would find Baekhyun and everything would fix itself in time. Their friends had all started to spread out and try to find Baekhyun. Sehun wanted to search with Chanyeol but he needed to do something first before he could leave. 

“Hey, Chanyeol, why don’t you go with Jongin.” Sehun coaxed him into getting up. Their cousin moving away from the doorway to get to them.

“Y-you’re not coming with me?” the older stammered and fuck did it hurt to leave his brother alone when he was so vulnerable but Sehun needed have a few choice words with their mother before he went out and searched for Baekhyun. 

“Seulgi and I will meet you guys in a bit, but there’s something I have to do before heading out. Go with Jongin to get a head start and text us where you’re at. We’ll come to you.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol responded, sounding so small and defeated. 

“Come on, Yeol, lets go get your fiancé.” Jongin spoke up with a forced smile on his face. He was always trying to stay positive and in the moment that was exactly what Chanyeol needed. The elder let himself be guided up and out of his room. Jongin gave Sehun and Seulgi a nod as he left. Once he was sure his brother was out of earshot, Sehun cursed loudly, letting his resolve break for a moment. He was so furious that he felt as if he could smash his fist through a wall. 

“Sehun,” Seulgi spoke with clear concern as she rubbed his back. “Talk to me, honey, what are you thinking?”

“I need to go and give my mother a piece of my mind before I help find Baekhyun.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, she can’t think she’s going to get away with this without someone giving them a piece of their mind. I’ve held everything in for too long. I can deal with her mistreating me, but I draw the line at you, Baekhyun and my brother.” His voice may have been calm but Seulgi could hear the rage boiling inside of her boyfriend and it stung that there wasn’t anything she could do to console him.

“She’s finally done it. My mother has finally given me the final reason to cut her out of my life.”

“Baby-“

“No, Seulgi, I should have done this a long time ago and I know you think so too!” Sehun snapped, regret hitting him instantly. “Fuck, Gigi, baby, I’m so sorry.” He apologized, pulling her into his hold and nuzzling his face in her neck. “Just because I’m furious doesn’t mean that I have the right to take it out on you. You’re just trying to help.” 

Seulgi smiled weakly at her boyfriend not feeling offended or upset by Sehun getting cross with her. She was more hurt from seeing her him so devastated, knowing that the situation was overwhelming him. Seulgi hugged Sehun tight, burying her face in his chest. “Everything will be alright. They both need us right now. Your brother and Baekhyun need you to be strong for them.”

“I’ll be there, I promise.” Sehun murmured into her hair, squeezing her tightly in his hold. “I just… I just can’t let her get away with this. My mother needs to know she went too fucking far this time.” He let out a shuddering breath and Seulgi wiped a stray tear from his cheek. 

“I know you do and I’m proud of you for managing to hold yourself back for so long. You’re a good son despite all she’s put you through.” Seulgi leaned up and pecked his lips sweetly in motivation. “Don’t go easy on her, babe.” She said against his lips and Sehun chuckled a bit.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

“Go set her straight, baby,” Seulgi encouraged. “I’ll meet you by the rental car.” She kissed him one final time before making her way out of the house. 

Sehun let out a shaky breath as he tried to collect himself. He paced around for a moment, feeling furious enough to punch a hole in a wall. Sehun had never felt hatred run through his veins so deeply before and all he wanted to do was scream and tear the world down for hurting the two people he held so dear to his heart. His mind clear enough to see past all of his red rage, Sehun stomped towards his mother’s room. Resolve as strong as steel. His mother had gotten away with a lot in the past, but she wasn’t going to get away with what she had just done. 

Sehun slammed her bedroom door open, hard enough that the wood banged against the wall. His mother jumped in fright clutching her hand to her heart as she regained her breathing. “Sehun-” she gasped out but her son wasn’t in the mood for letting her speak.

“How dare you?” He seethed. “I can’t believe you had the audacity to do that. I knew that you could be downright cruel but that was on another level.”

“I was just doing what was right.” She tried to reason and Sehun didn’t know how someone could be so delusional.

“You know damn well that nothing that you’ve done was right. What you did was nothing but cruel and unwarranted. You honestly think Baekhyun deserves everything you’ve put him through? You’re beyond heartless if you think that.”

“Sehun, just let me explain-” she was trying to justify her actions and her youngest son was in no mood to hear her excuses. 

“No! You will sit there and listen to what I have to say!” Sehun exploded, hollering at his mother from years of regressed resentment and anger. “I know you don’t give a shit about me cause I look exactly like dad. I’ve learned to live with that and I’ve made peace with it.” He spit out not even flinching from the sudden expression of shame on her face. “You can treat me like shit all you want I don’t fucking care, but you had no right to do what you just did to Baekhyun and Chanyeol.”

“Sehun sweetheart-” she tried to explain getting up to move towards him but the term of endearment Chungwha never once in her life used towards her youngest son only made Sehun that more furious.

“No, you will shut the fuck up and listen to what I have to say!” She stood gobsmacked by his shouting, neither of her sons ever taking such rage filled towards were her before. 

“This isn’t about the two of us right now,” He stated. “This is about Chanyeol and how you’ve probably ruined the best thing that’s ever happened to him. You’ve constantly treated Baekhyun like crap, when all he’s ever done is love Chanyeol and treat him like a king. Baekhyun has been nothing but kind to you even when you clearly have never deserved it. He’s put up with all the nonsense you’ve thrown at him. I heard what you said to him that day in the kitchen.” He confessed and his mother had the nerve to look ashamed. 

“How _dare_ you say that Baekhyun will never be good enough for Chanyeol? That man is a fucking saint for putting up with you and your wickedness for as long as he has. You know when I confronted him about what you said to him, Baekhyun begged me not to tell Chanyeol. He didn’t want the two of you to be on bad terms before the wedding. But he was also terrified that Chanyeol would take your side and end things. Baekhyun deserves all the praise in the world. There have been so many times that you’ve almost gotten in the way of their relationship but Baekhyun has been determined not to let you ruin anything. You’re the biggest obstacle in their relationship. Chanyeol is always defending you even when you don’t deserve it and Baekhyun lets him because he knows how much you mean to him. That man knows that Chanyeol is the only person you have. He would never try and take him away from you. Baekhyun deserves better. _Chanyeol_ deserves better.”

Sehun spoke with conviction, trying to keep his voice steady enough so he wouldn’t cry. His mother stared at him, her eyes getting mistier with every word that left her son’s lips and the pain behind each word. Her son just looked at her with heartache and pity. She’d wasted so much time being bitter and angry at the world that she’d tried spoiling anything good for her kids. Almost making them just as miserable as her. Sehun couldn’t help but find his mother pathetic. He had no sympathy for her, this had been a long time coming.

“You’ve lost me a long time ago and I doubt that will ever be fixed. But you better pray that Chanyeol gets Baekhyun back, because if he doesn’t than you’ll truly be alone. You might have ruined the best thing that could ever happen to him and I hope you live with that forever.” And with tears in his eyes, Sehun turned and stormed out of the room, his mother’s sniffles only making him angrier. What right did she have to cry? But Sehun reminded himself that he needed to focus; this was not about him. Right now he needed to help everyone else find Baekhyun and hopefully fix what his mother had tried to destroy. 

Sehun stormed out of the house with a new determination to find his friend and get Baekhyun and Chanyeol back on track. He wasn’t going to let that woman get in way of the beautiful thing that his brother and best friend shared. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

It had been over three hours and no one had found Baekhyun yet. His phone was shut off and it was starting to make everyone anxious. They’d all been to several places with no sign of him. The list of his possible locations was getting slimmer and everyone was getting more worried by the second. There weren’t many places left that Baekhyun could be. Everyone had decided to regroup and brainstorm other possibilities. Now back in the living room they all sat around trying to come up with new ideas. Everyone was running out of ideas but then it suddenly hit Taehyung like a strike of lightning. It was so obvious that they hadn’t even thought of it as a possibility at first. 

“I know where Baekhyun is!” Taehyung gasped clutching onto Jungkook. “Oh my god it was so obvious why didn’t I think of it before?” They berated themselves. 

“Woah, hun calm down for a second and take a breather.” Jungkook urged his partner who looked a few seconds away from an anxiety attack. Everyone looked at them in anxious anticipation.

“Good,” Jungkook praised after he’d managed to calm Taehyung down. “Now where do you think he is?”

“There’s this hidden cove about two or three mile away from here. Baekhyun and I used to sneak off and go there every summer. You can’t get there by car, there’s a beaten path off in the woods that leads you down there. Baekhyun probably drove there and left his car on the side of the road to walk down to it.” Taehyung explained.

“You’re sure?” Yoongi asked and they nodded.

“Positive.”

“Then I think you should be the one to go there. No matter what Baekhyun will listen to you.” Yoongi suggested and the others agreed. Chanyeol was still out of it sitting there face blank and mind far gone.

“Yoongi’s right,” Kyungsoo agreed. “I think the rest of us should look around some more just in case he’s not there.” 

“Alright, then let’s go get Baekhyun back.” Jongdae cheered clapping his hands as if he was ending a briefing. Everyone got up and started to head back to their cars. Sehun had to coax his brother off of the sofa but eventually Chanyeol did. Seulgi patted Taehyung’s back in comfort before giving them a tight hug.

“Good luck, Tae.” There was more meaning in her words and the model nodded. “Bring him back.”

“I will.” Taehyung promised. The two friends held each other tight for another moment before they pulled apart. Jungkook lead his partner out to the car and Seulgi helped Sehun gather up Chanyeol. 

Once Taehyung and Jungkook where in the car, the younger reached across the driver’s seat to pull the model into his embrace. He knew that although their lover was well composed on the outside that there was a storm in their mind. Taehyung let out a shuttering breath, their body shaking in their boyfriend’s hold.

“Talk to be, baby.” Jungkook said gently, carding his hands through their hair knowing that Taehyung had a lot to say but not knowing how to express it.

“I just can’t believe this.” Whispered into his boyfriend’s neck, sniffling, willing themselves not to cry. “I-I always thought of Baekhyun as my older brother but I never thought it was possible that he actually could be. I’m so happy yet so scared about it at the same time.” Taehyung confessed.

“Why are you afraid?” Jungkook asked, petting the other’s hair in comfort. 

“What if he hates me now? Mom gave him away but kept me. I’m terrified that Baekhyun will resent me.” He choked out letting themselves cry.

“Oh, Taehyung.” Jungkook squeezed him tighter. “Your cous- _brother_ adores you. You’re his best friend. There’s nothing in this world that Baekhyun wouldn’t do for you. As confusing as everything is right now, I bet he’s so happy that you’re really his sibling.”

“You think so?” They asked unsurely.

“Baby, I _know_ so.” The younger stated. “Nothing is going to change between the two of you. You’ll still be Baekkie and Taetae.” Taehyung let out a watery laugh at that, pulling back to wipe their eyes. Jungkook brushed the tears from the model’s cheeks and pecked their lips softly. “Come on, let’s go find your brother.”

With a new determination running through them, Taehyung nodded. “Ok.” Jungkook started the car and gave the other a warm look.

“Lead the way, baby.” And Taehyung did, giving directions through the back roads behind the estate. The couple were driving for less then twenty minutes, before the model exclaimed that they were there. Jungkook started to pull over and sure enough the model had been correct. Parked off to the side of the sandy road was Baekhyun’s car. When they got outof the car Jungkook pulled Taehyung into another tight embrace. 

“You should do this alone.” Jungkook said and Taehyung nodded in agreement. 

“You’re right.” They said shakily. “Give me a kiss for good luck?” Jungkook kissed him sweetly in a heartbeat.

“Good luck, baby.” The younger whispered squeezing their hand. Taehyung started to walk off backwards, neither letting go of each other’s hand until they were too far away to hold on. With that the model turned around and made their way through the short path through the sandy woods. He squinted when the breached the edge greeted by the familiar steep path down surrounded by long grass and sand dunes. Taehyung was a mess of nerves but they needed to do this for Baekhyun. They could here the waves caress the shore and the model knew they were close.

Taehyung’s heart ached once he finally caught sight of Baekhyun. His brother was sitting at the opening of their secret cove. His was running his fingers through the damp sand, legs pulled up so he could rest his chin on his knees. Baekhyun appeared so small surrounded by the large expansion of reddish brown rock.

“I knew you’d be here.” Taehyung spoke softly as he approached his brother.

Baekhyun sighed heavy and defeated refusing to look up from the damp sand. “Go away, Taehyung.”

“Nope,” the younger said plopping down in the sand next to him. “I’ve never let you be alone when you’re down before and I’m not about to start now.” They made it clear that they weren’t leaving. The other sighed in defeat. Taehyung rested their head against Baekhyun’s shoulder and snuggling up to him by wrapping both arms around his brother’s arm. The other made no move to push him away. For a while they sat in silence watching the waves crash onto the shore in silence. There was nothing Baekhyun could think to say, his mind was running rampant. Too much was happening and he didn’t know how to process anything. He just felt so _numb._

“So...we’re actually siblings, huh?” Taehyung spoke up, as if it was a causal conversation starter. Baekhyun sighed heavily.

“Tae-”

“You know when I was little I always wanted to be a part of your family.” The model cut off their brother before he could continue speaking. “The most memorable parts of my life have always been with you and your parents. I always followed you around like a puppy.” Taehyung chuckled lightly to himself, shaking his head. “I must have annoyed the shit out of you, but I just always wanted to be around you. To me you’ve always been more than a cousin. You’re my _best_ friend, Baekhyun. I know in the moment it’s fucked up to say right now but knowing you’re actually my brother makes me so fucking happy.” Their eyes were misty as they spoke. “I feel like I finally belong.”

Baekhyun turned towards Taehyung and looked at them for what felt like the first time. And in that moment Baekhyun saw it. He saw the small details in the young man’s features that made them Baekhyun’s brother. They shared the same boxy smile; their eyes scrunched up the same way when they laughed. Their personalities were so similar as well and simple mannerisms. They both had the same habit of nicking someone under the chin just cause. Baekhyun and Taehyung, both shared the habit of scratching their lowers backs even when they didn’t have an itch. All those simple things made Taehyung his younger brother. 

But it was like a shock went through Baekhyun’s system as he had a revelation. Taehyung had _always_ been his sibling. It was in the way the younger had always followed him around as a child. In the way Baekhyun always picked Taehyung up when he’d fall, emotionally and physically. Tending to their scraps and bruises whenever the younger played too roughly. He was Baekhyun’s sibling in the way that he fought tooth and nail for Taehyung to freely be themselves in world that constantly tried to tell them no. 

Back when Baekhyun was simply just a stylist starting out in the industry he’d witnessed the unthinkable. Taehyung hunched over a toilet throwing up via a finger down his throat, and sobbing; all while wearing a satin maroon evening gown. Crying because he’d been made to believe that his weight was too heavy and that wearing feminine clothes made him less of a man. Taehyung’s manager shouting down right horrendous words while they forced they boy to vomit. Not only had his former manager made Taehyung feel bad for his weight but the bastard had degraded him for simply wanting to wear a dress. Baekhyun wasn’t a violent person, but he had raised hell that day. Screaming all sorts of profanities at Taehyung’s manager before squarely socking the man in the face hard enough to break his nose and knock him unconscious. 

Baekhyun had quit his job right there, declaring himself as Taehyung’s new manager and if anybody had _anything_ to say about his weight or the way Taehyung dressed than they’d have to answer to him. 

All those things. The way he fiercely loved Taehyung to the core made him the younger’s brother. Blood related or not, he _always_ had been, their bond was proof enough. Baekhyun had always seen Taehyung as more than his cousin, this new knowledge didn’t change anything. If anything it enhanced the way he felt.

The realization was enough to knock him over. Taehyung had always been his baby brother and Byun Byungwoo and Byun Sunmi had and would _always_ be his parents. Just because his mother hadn’t given birth to him didn’t make her less of one. Simply giving birth to someone didn’t make you a mother, Park Sunhee was proof of that. Not in the sense that she’d given Baekhyun up without a second thought, but in the way she treated Taehyung. 

Baekhyun was furious that his family had kept this secret from him, and he had every right to be. Even so, that didn’t take away the fact that they were his parents, and they loved him unconditionally. They never wanted to see him hurt and with that logic Baekhyun understood why his parents kept it a secret. They never wanted him to feel unwanted and his parents never had. It was easy for him to forgive them for all the secrets. 

“Remember how I always said I wished I was a part of your family? I never said it but I was always so envious of you.” Taehyung confessed shyly. 

“Why is that?” Baekhyun wasn’t surprised by the confession in the least, but it made his chest ache for his cousin. 

“Because you had parents that loved you. They never made you feel unwanted, like you were some type of burden. Your parents always made time for you. We’re never too busy and if they were they’d drop anything just to be with you.” 

“Oh, Taehyung-” Baekhyun whispered feeling choked up all over again.

“Your parents always made me feel like I belonged. They never treated me differently from you and they were always there for me. School plays, they were there with their cameras. When I graduated high school my own mother didn’t show up cause she was doing whatever overseas. But Auntie was there with a huge bouquet of my favorite flowers and Uncle was cheering the loudest when I got my diploma. I was always so envious that they weren’t my parents.” Taehyung started sniffling, voice wavering. 

“A-and when they heard about the abuse my old manager put me through they pressed chargers and had him arrested faster than I could blink. My mother apologized but it never seemed like she really cared. E-even, when I told you all that I liked boys and considered myself non-binary, you all accepted me without a second thought. My own mother didn’t, she’s always acted as if it’s not real or just a phase. You and your parents have never made me feel that I should be ashamed of who I am. You’ve never treated me differently. You’re parents embraced me for who I am. They treat me like I’m their child, too.” Taehyung was in tears now and Baekhyun could only sit and wipe them away. Letting his sibling continue to ramble on. Holding their hand and keeping it there tight like some type of anchor to keep Taehyung grounded. 

“A-and the day after I came out your dad took me out for the day as a way of telling me everything was okay. Uncle was like a bodyguard and helped me pick out dresses, skirts, shoes and makeup, anything I wanted even though he didn’t have the slightest clue about any of it. It was such a simple gesture but it meant so much to me. He said ‘you’re wonderful just the way you are, Taehyung, don’t let anybody take your shine from you’ and that’s always stuck with me. Your father has always treated as if I was his own child but that day meant the world to me. My own father fucked off right after the divorce and I haven’t seen him since but Uncle Byungwoo jumped in and took his place the very second he left. My mother has never approved of who I am, she just knows she can gain money off of my career so she keeps her mouth shut. Everything she disapproves of about me, your parents embraces with open arms. And I’ve always been so envious of that.” 

Baekhyun held his sibling close, resting his chin on top of their head and stroked their hair. “You’ve always been adored by us and it doesn’t matter if she’s never been a mother to you, Tae. You’ll always have a family with us. You’re so loved, and I hope you know that.”

“I-I know, it took me a while but I figured it out. I know that I don’t need my mother when there’s so many other people who care about me.” They whispered. “Please don’t stay angry at your parents for too long. I know what they did wasn’t right by keeping all of it from you, but they we’re only trying to protect you.”

“I know, Taetae. And I promise that I’ll talk to them.” Baekhyun reassured his sibling, rubbing their shoulder in comfort. “But right now, I want to talk to your mother.”

“O-okay, Baekkie. I-if that’s what you want, I’ll call her.” Taehyung stammered, surprised by the request. 

Taehyung pulled out their phone and made the call. It was short simple and to the point. When Sunhee answered the phone, The younger’s voice was cold and emotionless in a way Baekhyun had never heard before. It made him shutter. After Taehyung had given their mother the location, he ended the call abruptly. 

“She’ll be here soon.” Taehyung muttered gripping their phone with an unnecessary force, tight enough that their knuckles were turning white.Baekhyun gently pried the phone from his sibling’s hand and placed it by their side. Entwining their fingers he pressed Taehyung’s head against his shoulder and held them close. 

Baekhyun kissed their forehead and squeezed the younger tight. “Hey Taetae?”

“Yes, Baekkie?”

“I’m glad that you’re my sibling.”

Over come with emotion, Taehyung sniffled and squeezed Baekhyun’s hand tighter. “I’m glad that you’re my brother too.”

There was nothing else that needed to be said between them. The love they shared for each other felt even greater in the moment and words wouldn’t have been enough to express it. In the end the two siblings sat and watched the waves crash against the sand as they waited for Sunhee to arrive. 

✧ **༝** **┉┉┉┉┉** **˚*** ❋ ❋ ❋ ***˚** **┉┉┉┉┉** **༝** ✧

Kim Sunhee looked _small_.The woman that was always so confident and arrogant in her appearance looked haggard. Even though she was still decked out in head to toe designer even in a moment like this, Baekhyun couldn’t recognize her. Sunhee’s air of being better than everyone else had boiled down to nothing. When Baekhyun watched his biological mother come towards him lead by Taehyung, he felt nothing. 

“You sure you want to do this?” They asked making sure Baekhyun would be alright.

“I’m positive, Taetae.”

Taehyung gave Baekhyun one final kiss to the cheek before squeezing his hand in silent reassurance. The siblings shared a look before the younger got up to go to Jungkook, who had been patiently sitting towards the opposite end of the cove in silent support.

Once Taehyung had left the air between Sunhee and Baekhyun was stifling and awkward. Now that he was faced with the woman that had given birth to him, Baekhyun didn’t know what to say. What could he possibly say in a situation like this? This entire day had been a whirlwind of emotions and he was barely processing any of it. But despite all of this he needed answers. Baekhyun simply wanted the truth to the mess that had caused so much chaos on what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life.

“Baekhyun…” Sunhee started to speak as she sat down in the sand beside him. She stared resolutely ahead, unable to look Baekhyun the eyes. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Well apparently you’re my mother. You can start by explaining that.” He snapped and didn’t feel an inch of remorse from the way she flinched. 

Sunhee looked down at her clasped hands in shame, letting out a shuttering breath before speaking again. “I was reckless when I was a teenager. My parents were always covering up everything that I did. I guess they got sick of my antics so they shipped me off to Japan. Probably hoping that I would use my time away as some type of reflection. I was there for a little over a year. While I was there I met a man. He was successful and even though he was married I didn’t care. _We_ didn’t care. The affair lasted for a few months and when I finally came back to Korea, I found out that I was pregnant. My parents were furious, covering everything up like they always did and letting me have almost no contact with the outside world, confiding me to the house. I was seventeen and knocked up by a married man, the scandals and shame that would have brought upon the family would have been immense. My parents thought if the truth ever came out everything would have been disastrous. So I let my parents cover up my mistakes just like they always did.

I had all intentions of putting you up for adoption. My sister and Byungwoo had been married for over three years and were trying for a baby at the time. My sister was devastated when she found out that she was infertile but she wasn’t going to let that stop her. She was more than willing to look into adoption, your parents were doing that at the time. I was six months pregnant when she begged and convinced me to let her adopt you.” Sunhee took in a shuttering breath pausing a moment before continuing to speak. 

“I agreed to let her take you. I had all the means to take care of you and raise you myself, but I was selfish back then. I fully intended to carry out my pregnancy in secret and then give you up for adoption and carry on with my life as if it never happened. All I wanted was to focus on myself so I gladly let her have you. To this day I think it has been one of my greatest failures. Not being there and raising you like I should have has always filled me with regret. ” 

Baekhyun watched as she cried and felt nothing. He couldn’t bring himself to be remorseful or feel sorry for her. Sunhee said that her biggest regret was giving him up for his sister to raise but he thought it was bullshit. Had the universe played out differently and Baekhyun had ended up her son, Sunhee would still be the same. She would have still been his mother by birth but she would never have truly raised him. Nannies would have done that for her. And based off of the way that Sunmi treated Taehyung, she would have taken care of Baekhyun as well. Sunhee couldn’t say that her biggest failure was giving Baekhyun away when she had the chance to redeem herself. She was given a second chance at motherhood when Taehyung was born and she’d blown it. Essentially giving them away for someone else to raise. Letting her sister raise her child for the second time. 

“First of all let me just say that I’m not mad at you for not wanting me. Your sister _is_ my mother and I’m honestly grateful you gave me to her. Byun Sunmi has showered me in nothing but love and support my entire life and there’s no other mother out there greater to me.” Baekhyun spoke as soon as she’d finished her explanation. “What has _always_ bothered me about you is the way that you treat Taehyung. They are not some kind of trophy you can parade around and use now that their career has taken off. All their life you’ve either handed them over to maids and nannies to raise. While all the while my parents have been playing the parental role, giving them the love they deserve while you’ve been off living your life like they don’t matter.” Baekhyun scowls.

“You said that giving me up was your greatest failure but that’s not true.” He said with conviction. “Your greatest failure was never being a mother to Taehyung, never accepting them for who they are but using them as some type of status symbol. I’m grateful that you gave birth to me, but that’s as far as our relationship goes. If you truly feel the need to redeem yourself in some type of way, then start with your child. You’ve spent all of Taehyung’s life being so selfish that you don’t even realize how wonderful your child is. And that has _nothing_ to do with you.” Baekhyun’s words flew out of his mouth harsher than he meant for them to, but he couldn’t find it in himself to give a shit. He didn’t owe Kim Sunhee a goddamn thing. He wasn’t going to be kind to spare her feelings, Baekhyun held too much resentment towards her to feel sympathy. Resent all on Taehyung’s sake because the younger had never been bitter and always willing to forgive their mother, though she _never_ deserved it. Well, Baekhyun wasn’t forgiving and he wasn’t going to start feeling bad for her now.

“You didn’t raise Taehyung to be the compassionate, sweet and successful person that they are today. My parents Byun Byungwoo and Byun Sunmibrought them up to be this way. My _parents_ have loved your child in every way that you have failed to. If you truly want to be a better person and not live with regret. Love Taehyung for who they are and not what you can gain from them.”

Baekhyun’s words were final and he gave his biological mother a final glance before getting up and making his way around the other side of the to Taehyung. His sibling was leaning against a bolder, anxiously watching him come towards them from a distance while Jungkook held them tightly. The youngest moved away from the embrace to hold Taehyung’s hand once they realized the talk was over. When Baekhyun got closer, his sibling opened their mouth to ask how the talk had went but he had pulled them into a tight hug before they could speak. 

“Get Chanyeol for me please.” Baekhyun whispered into Taehyung’s shoulder. “I-I need to see him.” Emotions suddenly overwhelming him. Tears starting to well up in his eyes as he started to get choked up. 

Taehyung rubbed his hands in soothing circles on their brother’s back as they noticed the man sniffling. “Of course, Baekhyun. We’ll call him right now and he’ll get here soon, I promise. ” The younger was praying that his brother wanting to see Chanyeol was a good sign. Taehyung didn’t care if the wedding didn’t happen, they just wanted Baekhyun and Chanyeol back together. This may have been a major bump in the road for them but he prayed that they didn’t end like this.

Baekhyun just nodded into his sibling’s shoulder, quietly sniffling, feeling guilty for soaking the younger’s t-shirt with his tears. “I love you so much, Taehyung. You’re the greatest sibling anyone could ask for.” He murmured into their shoulder.“You’ve always been more than that to me. You’re my best friend. I love you.”

“Love you too, big bro.” Taehyung teased, voice choking up as they laughed. “Love you so much.”

✧ **༝** **┉┉┉┉┉** **˚*** ❋ ❋ ❋ ***˚** **┉┉┉┉┉** **༝** ✧

Chanyeol was beyond a bundle of nerves as they drove down to the secluded cove where Baekhyun had been hiding. He was thankful that Sehun was willing to drive him there. Seulgi took it upon herself to stay with Chanyeol and comfort him in the backseat. When he’d gotten the call from Taehyung that they had found Baekhyun, he felt relief wash over him. But that quickly turned to dread when the model had told him that Baekhyun wanted to talk to him. Chanyeol felt as if he was in limbo, mind racing over every way this could possibly go. His mother had went too far and Baekhyun had every right to end their relationship because of it. 

Chanyeol was ready to fight tooth and nail to get the man back, even willing to cut his mother out of his life completely if that’s what Baekhyun wanted. She’d been nothing but toxic to his wellbeing for far too long and Chanyeol was willing to put a complete stop to it. He loved his mother with everything that he had, but Chanyeol couldn’t live with her in her bubble of misery any longer. 

Seulgi kept reassuring him that everything was going to be alright but Chanyeol still had his doubts, fear clouding up most of his thoughts. Baekhyun’s face when he’d taken off his ring, etched into every corner of his mind. The man had been devastated and hatred rolled off of him in waves. It was as if his entire world had ended. Baekhyun truly looked as if he was calling it quits for good; Chanyeol could only pray that wasn’t the case. 

“Everything is going to be alright, Chanyeol,” Seulgi whispered as she stroked his hair.“You too were made for each other. Baekhyun knows that, he’s just hurt right now.” 

“But the way he glared at me, Seulgi-“ Chanyeol gulped, a fresh wave of tears swelling in his eyes. “It was like he never wanted to see me again.” 

“He wants to see you, Chanyeol,” She reassured. “Otherwise he wouldn’t have asked Taehyung to bring you to him. Baekhyun loves you Chanyeol, you shouldn’t doubt that.”

Chanyeol decided not to say anything to refute that, instead he remained quiet and stared out the window. He spent the rest of the ride dissociating, tuning out the world. Wishing he could get to Baekhyun but at the same time dreading it. Chanyeol was supposed to be getting married today, how the fuck had things spiraled so out of control?

They pulled up towards what seemed like an abandoned path, leading down to a cove.Baekhyun’s car was parked haphazardly on the side of the road near the sand. Taehyung’s car parked a little bit nicer behind it. For a split second Chanyeol wondered if they were about to trespass. Taehyung and Jungkook were waiting for them, leaning against the model’s Mercedes. Once the three of them exited the car, the model rushed up to them pulling Chanyeol into a tight hug. Taehyung was like an anchor keeping him from falling apart completely. 

“He needs you, Chanyeol.” Taehyung whispered into the taller’s shoulder. “Nothing’s changed, I promise. He may be a little confused and scared but that doesn’t change the way that he feels about you. I promise you, Baekhyun still wants only you.” 

Chanyeol didn’t know what to say to that. This entire day had happened so fast and the whirlwind rollercoaster that they day had put everyone through was too much. He didn’t know what to think or what to even do. This morning Chanyeol was curled up in bed with the love of his life and within a few hours his engagement was called off and Baekhyun had went missing. He felt like he’d gotten whiplash, it only took a second for things to go so horribly wrong and Chanyeol hoped with everything that things could be fixed. 

“Come on, let me take you to him.” Taehyung coaxed the other gently. Chanyeol was nervous but he let his friend lead him down through the woods. The rest of the group stayed behind knowing this was Baekhyun and Chanyeol only. Taehyung held Chanyeol’s hand tight the entire way down, comforting and warm. After walking down the steep sandy and grassy path the model stopped when they reached a large expansion of rocks. The turned around and held Chanyeol tight again before pulling away.

“Baekhyun is just around the corner.” They explained. “You’ll be fine. It’s gonna be okay. Just be honest with each other. You love each other so much, what you two have doesn’t just go away. You got this.”

“I got this.” Chanyeol repeated, squaring up his shoulders in false bravado. Taehyung patted on the back and grinned.

“Now go get your man.” He ordered. 

Chanyeol took a deep breath, gathering himself before walking around the rocks to finally get to Baekhyun. The moment he saw the man, Chanyeol didn’t know what to do. He stood frozen at the edge of the beach. Baekhyun stood at the edge of the water staring ahead into the ocean. His arms wrapped around himself in a protective stance. Seeing the love of his life appear small snapped Chanyeol’s heart straight down the middle. He was sure that Baekhyun heard him coming but he made no move to acknowledge him.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol called softly as soon as he got close enough to reach him at arms length. His heart ached at the way the man he loved recoiled from his touch.

“J-Just, stay right there.” Baekhyun stuttered out, enable to look at Chanyeol, instead focusing his eyes on the gritty sand beneath his feet. “I don’t know what to do. I just don’t know what to do, Chanyeol.”

“Baekhyun, baby-” he tried to speak but was cut off again. 

“I-I truly don’t know if I can do this anymore, Chanyeol.” 

“Baekhyun don’t say that.” The taller said frantically, wanting nothing more than to pull the other man into his arms. He was too afraid of being shoved away.“We can get past this, baby. I promise.”

“Are you sure? Is it even worth it to try at this point? After everything that has happened? A-and your mother-” Baekhyun spat out in rage. “S-she ruined everything! Why does she hate me so much Chanyeol? All I’ve ever done was try to love you the best that I could, why has that _never_ been enough for her?”

“Baekhyun don’t think about her, think about us,” Chanyeol pleaded. “I messed up. I know I did by letting my mother get in between us. Even if they were in small ways. But I promise you that I won’t let her get in between us or our relationship anymore. In fact after this I truly think I might cut her out of my life. If you want her gone then she’s gone, I promise.”

“Cutting her out of your life won’t solve anything Chanyeol. Nobody wins that way. You would both be so hurt. I could _never_ ask you to do something like that for my sake.” 

“I’d do anything if that meant I get to call you mine forever Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said with resolution and Baekhyun let his tears fall freely. 

“I don’t even know who I am anymore, Chanyeol! How could you possibly still want to marry me? Why would you still want me?” He shouted out completely hysterical, starting to sob.

“Because you’re Baekhyun.” Chanyeol spoke as if it was as simple as breathing. “I want to be with you and marry you, because you’re _you_. There’s nobody else out there for me, Baekhyun. You’re it for me.” He stepped closer and the smaller whimpered but didn’t push Chanyeol away when he wrapped him up in his arms. Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s cheek in his hand, other on his lower back and made the man look in his eyes. “I don’t care about your wealth, your status or your family situation. I didn’t fall in love with that.” Chanyeol started to choke up as he spoke and Baekhyun wasn’t holding on much better. He was still sobbing as tears streamed down his face, Chanyeol rubbing them away with his thumbs.

“Four years ago I fell in love with the man that almost ran me over with his car. And I still love you as much as I did back then, hell I love you more with each passing day. I don’t care what anyone has to say about you or our relationship, because I love _you,_ Baekhyun. Simply because you’re you.”

Baekhyun wailed at his words, burying his face into the other’s chest, his body with shaking completely overwhelmed from all that he was feeling. “I love you too, Chanyeol.” He choked out as the other lifted his face, leaning into the man’s gentle touch. “I’m so sorry for running off like I did.”

“No, baby, no. You have _nothing_ to be sorry about, okay? Don’t apologize,” Chanyeol reassured holding him tighter.“ _I’m_ sorry for letting everything get to this point.” He kissed the man’s forehead before moving to shift down to his knees and taking Baekhyun’s engagement ring out of his pocket. “But if you’ll still have me then I promise that I’ll give you the love and support that you deserve. I won’t let anyone get in between us. Not again.”

Baekhyun frantically nodded his head yes, almost as if his lover had proposed all over again. “You already give me everything I need and more. And I’ll always want you for the rest of our lives. You’re it for me too.” He stuck his hand out as Chanyeol stood back up, eager to have his ring back on his finger.

“Baby, please never take this off again,” Chanyeol begged, but his tone held nothing but relief. “I don’t care if we don’t get married today, or years from now, just please, keep this on.”

“I promise, I won’t.” Baekhyun giggled voice a bit horse from crying. He leaned up to kiss his fiancé. “I still want to become officially yours, we’ve waited long enough. I want to get married today, Chanyeol. This morning was just a slight bump in the road. By the end of the night I will be your husband and that’s final.”

Chanyeol laughed in pure elation as he squeezed Baekhyun tightly. “That’s all I want too, Baby.” 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Before the wedding could proceed in anyway, Baekhyun _needed_ to talk with his parents. He’d left so abruptly without letting his parents explain anything. Too blinded by hurt to listen to what they had to say. But now that his head was clearer he needed to let his parents know that regardless of the bombshell that had been dropped on him, they were still and would always be his parents. 

The moment he was back home, Baekhyun wasbombarded by his friends. All of them bringing him in for tight emotional hugs. Everyone glad to see that he was safe; nobody missing the way Chanyeol hovered close. It was a smile reassurance that everything was going to be alright. Their friends nearly bursting into tears once Baekhyun announced that the wedding was back on. The relief the wedding party felt, knowing this incident didn’t break the couple up completely. His parents were nowhere to be found, and it made Baekhyun anxious but his friends were quick to tell them where they were. 

Baekhyun was shaking with nerves as me made his way towards the backyard. Jongdae and Minseok had given him a heads up that his parents had been sitting on the vast back porch ever since he’d fled. Apparently his mother had been in hysterics, worried sick and guilt ridden. His father had been trying to console her but he wasn’t holding up much better. The thought of us parents in such a state made his gut twist painfully. Baekhyun may have been furious in the moment but he’d never wanted to see his parents so distraught. 

As much as he wanted Chanyeol’s emotional support in the moment, Baekhyun knew that he needed to have this moment alone with his parents. His fiancé wholeheartedly agreed and said he’d start getting ready for the ceremony. It was the last moment they would have together before the wedding. 

“See you at the alter, Baby.” Chanyeol give him a sweet kiss that poured out all of his affection before letting his fiancé go to his parents. 

“See you at the alter, my love.” Spoke softly back walked to his parents.

Once he’d made it to the backyard, his parents backs were towards the house, the couple sitting on the edge of the porch, feet on the top steps of the stairs leading down to the yard.They were in the middle of speaking, voices quite but Baekhyun could still hear them. He was about to make his presence known, apologize for storming off before they could get a word in. Baekhyun’s mouth was opening but his mother’s next words made him freeze, eyes zoning in on his father. 

“You know not just any person would raise another man’s child.” Sunmi looked up at her husband. Eyes sad but holding so much love and adoration for Byungwoo. He squeezed his wife’s shoulder and kissed her cheek.

“When you suggested to me that we should adopt Sunhee’s child, I had no hesitations. We’d been through two miscarries beforehand and I almost lost you.” He paused and shuddered, and Baekhyun shivered violently from this new knowledge. “I’ve always known how much starting a family meant to you and whether our child was biological or not has never mattered to me.Our child would always be ours regardless. From the moment Baekhyun was placed in my arms he became my son. Genetics means nothing to me, that’s my son and I love him, equal to you.” 

Sunmi sniffled. “Thank you for loving us.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes pooled with tears, overwhelmed by his father’s words. Byun Byungwoo always told anyone that would listen that his wife was the absolute love of his life.He also never failed to let the world know how much he adored his son. 

It registered to Baekhyun that this man wasn’t his biological father but he realized that it really didn’t matter. Byun Byungwoo had always loved Baekhyun to the fullest and always made sure that he knew.Thinking about it Baekhyun realized he had no true desire to know the man or find out who he was. His biological father either had no idea he existed or wanted nothing to do with him. That was fine by Baekhyun;Byun Byungwoo was his father and he didn’t need anyone else. 

“Um, I’m sorry to interrupt.” Baekhyun made his presence known. 

“Baekhyun!” His parents exclaimed in surprise. Eyes wide with shock but swirling with a mix of relief and apprehension. 

“I’m so sorry for the way that I reacted.” He stated before his parents could speak up. “I’m sorry for pushing you both away.”

The two of them scrambled up in a frenzy to get to him. 

“Oh no, sweetheart-”

“Baekhyunnie, no-” 

His parents both said at the same time waving off his apology. They both froze when they were within arms length of him. Too scared that if they made a move to embrace their son that they would be faced with rejection. The sight made Baekhyun’s heart twist painfully. He would never want his parents to feel as if he was turning his back on them. Baekhyun made the step forward and it was the sign his parents needed to huddle him close in a tight embrace. 

“I’m sorry for running off the way that I did. I should have given you both a chance to explain.” Baekhyun said, feeling his eyes start to well up with tears. He was feeling emotional all over again. This was too many heart to heart conversations in one day and it was overwhelming. Baekhyun didn’t think he had tears left to cry yet here he was crying all over again.

“We could never fault you for storming off the way you did. You had every right to react the way you did.” His father said and his mother nodded in agreement. “We’re sorry that we never told youthe truth. We didn’t want you to think you were unloved or only adopted out of pity.” 

“I know you wouldn’t have taken me in out of pity.” Baekhyun answered sincerely. “You’re the best parents anyone could ever ask for. You’ve always been there for me and have given me so much love that I could burst from it. Thank you for being my parents. I couldn’t ask for anyone better.” 

“We love you so much, Baekhyun.” His father stated voice full of pride and adoration. He could cry all over again from the man’s words but now was not the time. He’d cried enough today.

“Now enough with that waterworks!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “We have a wedding to prepare for and I need both of my parents to guide me.”

His parents gasped in shock and delight. “Oh Baekhyun, this is wonderful.” Sunmi exclaimed, hugging her son tightly but then she gasped in horror. “We’re running more than four hours behind schedule! There isn’t a moment to spare!”

“Dear, everything will turn out fine. Weddings never start on time anyway. If I recall you were almost an hour late to our wedding. We were waiting so long that everyone thought you’d gotten cold feet and ran off.” Byungwoo teased his wife. Baekhyun snickered in amusement at his parents, eyes so fond. 

“That is not relevant to right now! And their was an issue with the dress that needed to be fixed.” She defended.

The couple continued to bicker for a few moments longer and Baekhyun watched on in amusement. “Alright you two, this wedding isn’t going to prepare its self and Seulgi will have my head if she doesn’t have enough time to straighten my hair.” His parents stopped their fussing and then the three of them walked back inside the house ready to get the show on the road. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

The entire house was up in frenzy. Now that the wedding was back on. Irene and her staff, along with the wedding party were pulling double time to make sure that everything was in order. The reception area had been put on hold since the staff weren’t sure that the wedding was actually happening. Now that it was it was all a hectic rush to set up the tables in the backyard and making sure the center pieces were perfect. There was plenty more to do but Baekhyun didn’t know since he’d been forbidden to help.

He’d been been forced to sit at the vanity in his bedroom and ‘ _sit there and prepare to get pretty_ ’ words curtesy of Seulgi.Kibum who had arrived three hours after the drama of the morning, had Baekhyun’s tux and Taehyung’s gown. Both pieces tailored to perfection and pressed and ready to wear. The fashion designer and makeup artist were working together, figuring out how the wedding parties makeup should look. Everyone was all set, faces perfectly done up and stunning. Baekhyun was the only one that needed to be prepared. While everyone else was done and ready, he was still in sweatpants and a ratty oversized t-shirt, hair a mess and face bare. Seulgi was putting on Taehyung’s mascara, the finishing touch to his look before they were passed on to Kibum since the designer could help them into their gown. 

Baekhyun sat in his desk chair swirling around in anxious boredom. In less than two hours he was going to be married to Chanyeol and he was positively giddy about it. He couldn’t wait for time to fly by so he could walk down the aisle towards his man. Baekhyun was also anxious because he couldn’t handle anymore unpleasant surprises. Sighing to himself as he spun around in his chair and waited for his turn to get ready, he spotted something from outside his window. 

Chanyeol’s mother was exiting out the front door. With all the hustle and bustle going on, it seemed that the world had forgotten about her for the moment. Baekhyun leaned forward to see what she was doing. ‘ _Probably trying to figure out another way to ruin this day_ ’ he grumbled bitterly to himself. His thought process halted when he noticed the suitcase she held at her side. Baekhyun realized that Chungwha was leaving. A flood of different emotions coursed through him as he watched her. Baekhyun was happy to be rid of her. Good fucking riddance, the woman had almost ruined his wedding day. But at the same time, he was slightly sad to see her go. He was getting married he wanted everyone to be there. That wasn’t going to change simply because Baekhyun couldn’t stand her. If anything he kind of wanted to be petty and make her stay so he could rub it in Chungwha’s face that she was marrying her son. Sadly Baekhyun didn’t have it within himself to be mean about the situation. He truly was too nice for his own good.

“Alright bride to be, its your turn.” Seulgi’s teasing tone brought him out of his thoughts, having just finished with Taehyung. The young woman dragged him back to the vanity by the arm of his chair and turned him towards the mirror. Baekhyun’s conscious was nagging at him. His inner turmoil on whether or not he should go and make Chungwha or let her leave, eating away at his insides. His friend was saying something to him but Baekhyun couldn’t hear her. He was in another world as Seulgi applied primer to his face. If he let her leave there was no chance of Chungwha trying to ruin the day. It would certainly be a lot more peaceful without her here. Nobody would miss her if she’d left.

But Baekhyun knew the one person that would miss her if she was gone, and that was all the reason he needed.

“God, I really can’t believe I’m doing this.” Baekhyun grumbled to himself as he watched Chungwha actually start to leave. She was rolling her suitcases down the gravel driveway as she made her way towards the taxi waiting just outside the front gates. Everybody else was too busy rushing around to prepare at the last minute to notice her leaving. Or they were probably glad to see her go. Although Baekhyun wasn’t Park Chungwha’s biggest fan, he didn’t want the woman to miss her son’s wedding. He wasn’t that heartless (even though he had the right to be). 

With that thought in mind, Baekhyun leapt out of his chair ignoring the cries of protest from Seulgi. The makeup artist had a beauty blender half way to his face before he’d bolted. The annoyance in her voice was clear but he had no time to worry about that. Baekhyun had to get to Chanyeol’s mother before it was too late. He sprinted through the house and down the stairs, grateful that he was still in simple sweatpants and a t-shirt. Running in sandals wasn’t ideal but he had no time for comfort. 

“Ms. Park!” Baekhyun called out as he got close. “Ms. Park, wait please!” He cried out to her and she halted, turning around to face Baekhyun with wide and confused eyes.Chungwha probably figured he was there to give her a piece of his mind. 

“Baekhyun?” she asked in shock. Said man took a moment to catch his breath before reaching for her hand and squeezing it tightly. 

“Please stay,” he huffed out, still a bit breathless. “We need you here.”

“Oh, Baekhyun, I couldn’t possibly stay after everything that I’ve done,” She said remorsefully. “And Chanyeol has made it clear that he does not want me here.”

“I know Chanyeol is mad right now but he’ll look back on this day and be angry with himself that he made you leave. He’d regret not having you here for his wedding. I know he truly wants you here. Please stay.” Baekhyun may have still been furious with this woman and he wasn’t sure if he could ever forgive her. But right now he didn’t want to think about that. Baekhyun knew his fiancé better than he knew himself. Even if her son had turned her away, Chanyeol would be devastated if his mother wasn’t actually there for his wedding. 

“Thank you for allowing me to stay, Baekhyun. I promise that I won’t get in the way.” She said and although he couldn’t take her word for it, Baekhyun was willing to take the risk. Instead of answering with words, he squeezed her hand in reassurance that it was alright for her to still be here. Baekhyun took her suitcase and led her back into the house. He bought her upstairs to his room. When he entered the room, Seulgi’s mouth was open to cuss him out. She froze when she realized who was behind him. Seulgi scowled everyone else in the room becoming still. Atmosphere suddenly chilling. 

He knew that everyone was wondering why she was there but nobody was going to question him. Everyone wanted to say something but nobody was going to open their mouth about it.

“We’re almost done. I’m the only one left that needs to get ready.” Baekhyun explained to Chungwha gently. “We can get ready together if you want. I’d love to help you with your makeup if you’d let me.” It was a peace offering.

“Thank you, Baekhyun. I would like that.” Her answer let him know that she accepted it. 

“Why don’t you get changed in the bathroom and when you come out I can do your hair and makeup.” Chungwha nodded and silently did what she was told taking her suitcase and making her way into the bedroom’s ensuite. Once she was in with the door set all eyes fell onto Baekhyun. 

It was blatantly obvious that no one else wanted Chungwha there, but nobody was going to go against Baekhyun’s wishes. If he still wanted her there after all that she’d done, then nobody was going to say anything. They would simply tolerate her for Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s sake. His friends were playing nice for Baekhyun and him alone, they weren’t doing it to give Chungwha peace. They were putting up with her because of their love for Baekhyun. 

“I know, I know, you don’t to say anything.” He said before anyone could open their mouths.

“You have a heart of gold Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo said patting his best friend’s shoulder and that was all that was said on the matter. Everyone returned to getting ready.

Seulgi had took extra care in dolling Baekhyun up. His makeup was simple yet, golden eyeshadow and a think line of black eyeliner graced his eyes, light peach blush dusted his cheeks, with a finishing touch of clear lipgloss. 

“Chanyeol might pass out the moment he sees you.”Seulgi teased.

“Well as long as he says it _after_ we say ‘I do’ then that’s fine. The last thing I need is something else to stall this wedding.” He joked, wincing slightly when Chungwha walked back into the room from the bathroom. Baekhyun could tell that she’d heard his snide remark but he couldn’t bring it in himself to feel bad about it. He was still feeling a bit petty. He turned away from the vanity to face his future mother-in-law and smiled warmly.

“You look lovely, Ms. Park.” He spoke softly and he meant it. She had a simple yet elegant, navy floor length dress, she had simple gold jewelry on her wrists and neck. 

“Thank you, Baekhyun.”

“Are you ready to get all gorgeous!” He asked excited. Despite the situation, Baekhyun was finally able to do the one thing he’d always wanted to. Bond with the love of his life’s mother, just like Chanyeol always did with his own mother.

“I’m ready, I know you’ll do an amazing job.” Chungwha’s tone made it clear that she truly meant her words. Baekhyun could have cried, hearing her compliment him for the first time. But now was not the time. Maybe they could grow from this incident but that would take time. Baekhyun shook himself out of his thoughts and gently guided her to the vanity and sat her down. 

“Alright lets get you all, stunning.” 

There was still a lot to be done. Baekhyun still had to get into his suit and the vail had to be attached to the tuxedo before he walked down the aisle. Everyone was running around barefoot until the could put their shoes on downstairs. Nobody wanted to scuff them or make Taehyung or Seulgi walk down three flights of stairs in four inch heels. Things make have been a nightmare this morning and every one was pulling their wait two times as fast because of the delay. But the day was finally back on the right track.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

The moment had finally arrived and despite everything, the wedding was only running half an hour behind schedule. Baekhyun was nervous, palms sweaty as he stood in the foyer of the house waiting to move out. The wedding ceremony would was taking place outside at the edge of the Byun’s vast estate. There was a cliff nearby that held the most picturesque view of the ocean and sunset. The cliff was surrounded by beautiful canola flowers. A beautiful yellow that fit the purple and gold theme of the wedding. The sun was starting to set and it would make for a beautiful setting to say their vows and for photos. Although Chanyeol and Baekhyun had wanted to keep their wedding low-key, that was hard to do when they were both well known in such popular fields. Their guest list of maximum one hundred people had easily turned into a hundred and fifty. Everyone was already seated. 

Baekhyun was walking up the path towards the ceremony, shoes in hand while Minseok and Jongdae were holding up his vail. Jungkook had stepped away from Chanyeol’s side to piggyback Taehyung up the cliff so they wouldn’t have to walk and possibly stain their gown. It was adorable to see and the photographer was snapping away capturing the moment. Baekhyun had insisted that both of his parents walk him down the aisle. Once the group had gotten close enough, Baekhyun had put his shoes on and Taehyung came off of Jungkook’s back. The wedding party was all lined up and ready to go. Chanyeol already waiting by the alter and Baekhyun couldn’t wait to see him. 

This was going to be the first time he saw the ceremony space since he hadn’t had the chance. The closest he’d seen were the concept sketches Irene had showed them. A purple velvet walk way leading to the alter gold and purple fairy entwined within flower arrangements hanging from above. Hopefully she had managed to bring his vision to life. Baekhyun had absolute faith in her and knew she would go above and beyond his vision. 

Once he got there his parents gasped the moment they saw him. 

“Oh my baby!” His mother practically wailed wanting to hug him but holding back so she didn’t wrinkle his tuxedo. “You look wonderful, the train is out of this world.” She admired her son. When she turned to Taehyung she almost starting sobbing like they were the one getting married. Sunmi gushed over how stunning her nephew looked in his gown. “My babies, you’re both so stunning.”

“You both look amazing,” Byungwoo declared managing to get a word in over his wife. “Are we ready to get this started?” His father asked and Baekhyun nodded vigorously. He couldn’t wait to walk down the aisle to Chanyeol. Irene was already around giving orders and soon enough one by one his friends were coupled up and making their way towards the ceremony to walk down the aisle. They dwindled down until it was the final couple to walk Taehyung and Jungkook. By the way the younger was looking at his partner one would have figured it was their wedding instead. The siblings shared a look for good luck before Irene was telling the model and his boyfriend to start walking. 

“Ready?” Byungwoo asked his son linking his arm with his son’s right arm. His wife moved to Baekhyun’s left and linked arms as well. 

“More than ever.” Baekhyun replied back, beaming so hard his eyes practically disappeared. When Irene announced that it was finally Baekhyun’s time, the man almost forgot how to breath. The moment had finally arrived that he’d been waiting six months for. Arms tightening with his parents the family started to walk all linked together. The walk towards the aisle felt like hours but in reality was only mere seconds. 

The moment his feet hit the crushed velvet walk way all he saw was Chanyeol. His soon to be husband gasped hand coming up to his mouth as he instantly started crying. Baekhyun knew he wasn’t better off. He didn’t notice the decor he’d spent so much time deciding on. Had no clue that it went above anything he could have imagined. He didn’t even notice the people in their seats, watching his every move. All he saw was Chanyeol, standing there with the ocean behind him and the sky a painting of pinks, blues and gold. His fiancé was a vision that he couldn’t believe in a few minutes was about to be his forever. And as he walked towards the man, eyes staring at him with so much affection, Baekhyun knew Chanyeol felt the same. 

Baekhyun barely registered his parents leading him up to his fiancé. All they saw was each other and when stepped up to the alter he barely felt his own movements. He didn’t even feel it when his parents gave him away and he was standing next to Chanyeol. Baekhyun didn’t even notice his mother’s happy cries or his father’s sniffles. It seemed like everything was a blur. One of Seulgi’s close friends Joy was their officiate and neither were paying much attention even as Joy was talking. Both so lost in each others eyes, silent conversations promising forever. Their lack of concentration making the woman have to repeat herself twice when telling them it was time to say their vows. 

The two of them had decided not to write their own vows. Both knowing they would both be a blubbering mess of sobs and it would take an hour for them to get their words out. When it came down to exchanging rings, both of them were so nervous with excitement that they’d missed each other’s ring finger multiple times. They both laughed through their tears about it causing the crowd around them to smile wide and titter along with them. The officiate asked them their ‘I do’s’ and they recited them back. Voices barely over a whisper as they spoke. 

Joy finally spoke those golden words, “By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husbands you may now-”

It seemed that neither groom could wait, both moving in at the same time. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders leaning up on his toes to do so, while the other had went in to cup his cheeks. The kiss the was tender, yet full of raw passion. Neither wanting to let each other go.

“- kiss your groom.” She trailed off amusement in her eyes that resembled the rest of the crowds merriment. 

“We actually did it.” Baekhyun whispered against his _husband’s_ lips. Pecking them again cause he could.

“I can’t believe I get to call you my husband now.” Chanyeol wrapped an arm around his waist still having one of his hands caressing his cheek. 

“Get used to it husband, because I’m going to be calling you that for a long time now.” Baekhyun teased back.

“You mean forever?”

“Of course.” Baekhyun whispered, looking straight up into Chanyeol’s eyes vision becoming all blurry again from happy tears. “I love you, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol let out a laugh, voice just as wrecked as his husband’s. “I adore, Baekhyun. More than words could ever express.” They ended up kissing again lost in each other. The couple could hear their friends teasing, hollering at them to hurry up so the party could start. They laughed foreheads resting together.

“Did I ever tell you how stunning you look right now?” Baekhyun bit his lips at those words.

“No, but you can tell me during our first dance.”

“Can’t wait.”

Finally pulling apart, they clutched hands tight before turning to the cheering crowd. The couple shared a loving glance and nodded before they sprinted down the path and back towards the house. Running headfirst into their forever. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

While their guests were enjoying cocktail hour in the front of the house the wedding party was down on the beach taking photos. Kibum’s husband Choi Minho was the mastermind behind the camera. The couple knew their special day would be recorded beautifully. The photo ops had gone by in a blur and before the couple realized, they were back at the house everyone in the backyard to welcome them.

With the cape from his tux now gone, Baekhyun was comfortable and ready to celebrate. And party is what he planned to do with his husband all night. 

“Ready to have a good time tonight?” He asked Chanyeol.

“Born ready, babe.” The couple kissed sweetly. Laughing as they heard Jongdae in the middle of his introduction speech. 

“Let’s do this.” They said in unison.

“Everyone may I introduce to you all, Misters Byun-Park!” Jongdae shouted at the two of them rushed into the backyard hand in hand, grinning from ear to ear at the praise they were receiving. They went straight into their first dance, the song they deemed as theirs, _Fireproof_ by One Direction a song they’d heard by chance and instantly fell in love with. Their first dance as husbands was playful a lot of dips and turns but overall they held each other close. 

From the first dance it went to food, buffet style, then to drinks and more food. Then into a hurricane of dancing, and when they thought the would collapse from all of that, it was time to cut the cake.

The cake was prettier than Baekhyun could have imagined. He didn’t have much time to admire the purple and gold four tier cake because Chanyeol was already cutting a piece and smashing it in his face. Baekhyun squealed in surprise, retaliating by doing the same. Yoongi and Minseok pulling them away from each other before they started a full out cake fight. 

Baekhyun was laughing with his family at the main table, actually feeding Chanyeol pieces of their cake instead of shoving it in his mouth. He was having the time of his life right now with his husband and now. It was when Baekhyun noticed something from the corner of his eye. Park Chungwha was sitting by herself alone almost completely hidden by the night and the tree she was sitting under. She appeared to be miserable, by herself at the large table she sat at, picking at her food but not eating anything. To be honest Baekhyun had been having such a wonderful time that he had forgotten she was even there.

Baekhyun didn’t like seeing people upset, especially during his wedding reception. He knew he didn’t owe her anything, it was her own fault that she was miserable at her son’s wedding. The thought still didn’t sit well with him. Begrudgingly, Baekhyun squeezed his husband’s hand to get his attention.

“Yes, honey?” Chanyeol asked putting down his fork. “What’s up?” Baekhyun pointed discreetly towards his husband’s mother. A dark expression came across the younger’s face and Baekhyun hated that it was there on such an important day. 

“Chanyeol, you need to go talk to her.” 

“I don’t even know why she’s still here? I made it clear that I didn’t want her here.” He grumbled. 

“Because I asked her to be here, baby.” Baekhyun explained. Chanyeol wasn’t even surprised. Baekhyun had such a big heart and in a situation like this one he honestly wished his husband could be mean for once in his life. 

“After everything she’s put you through why would you want her here?” He asked truly confused. 

“Because she’s your mother, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said simply. “You love her and sure she’s not my favorite person but I _do_ care about her. I know that you’re angry with her right now, and you have every right to be. Hell I’m still pissed off too, but I know you, Chanyeol. Despite how angry you are, you love her and if she had missed this day you would have been devastated. Down the line if she wasn’t here you would have regretted making her leave.”

“She still doesn’t deserve to be here.” Chanyeol grumbled not wanting to admit that Baekhyun was right. He still wanted to be furious with his mother and give her the cold shoulder. Baekhyun scoffed before leaning up to kiss his lips. 

“Baby, as your husband, I command you to talk to your mother.” He ordered.

“I can’t believe you’re okay with my mother being here.”Chanyeol frowned, 

“You’re right. I’m not entirely alright with your mother being here. But I would never want her to miss her son’s wedding. Sure things are strained but from here things can only get better. Hopefully she can learn to change. We just have to work at it.” Baekhyun flushed at the expression of complete adoration on his husband’s face.

“You know you really are too nice.” Chanyeol whispered gently.

“Whatever, just go talk to your mother while I go talk to my own parents. They’ve been trying to make me show my ring off to _everyone._ Hopefully one of our friends can manage to snatch me away before my mom starts crying _again_. We all know if she starts than I will too and I’ve cried enough today. I don’t care if it will be out of happiness this time!”

Chanyeol laughed at his husband, cupping the back of his neck to kiss him. “Alright, fine. You go mingle with the guests while I go talk to my mother.”

“Good boy.” Baekhyun patted his cheek before getting up and waltzing off to mingle with the guests. Chanyeol shakes his head momentarily wondering why he married such a cheeky brat. He laughs to himself quietly, so high off of love for his husband that he can’t contain it. Baekhyun always wants the best for him and because of that Chanyeol gets up and makes his way towards his mother.

“I didn’t know you were still here.” Chanyeol grumbled moving to sit down next to his mother. Chungwha startled in her seat, glancing up at her son before focusing back down at the table. 

“I know you wanted me to leave, but Baekhyun insisted that I stay.” Chanyeol hummed in understanding, it was just in his husband’s nature to be so nice. “He said he was doing it for your sake.”

“Huh?”

“Baekhyun didn’t want me to miss this wedding because he knew that it would hurt you in the long run.”

Chanyeol was momentarily speechless, trying to wrap his head around those words. And well yeah, Baekhyun was right. Despite how furious his still was, deep down he would have been devastated if his mother wasn’t here to witness this day. Chanyeol chuckled to himself, shaking his head in disbelief because wow:

“He really knows me better than I know myself.” He mused, his sparks bursting in his chest. Chungwha looked at her son as if she was seeing him for the first time.

“Baekhyun truly loves you doesn’t he?” She stated quietly.

“After all these years why was that so hard to believe?” Chanyeol asked voice hardening a bit. “We’ve been together five years today and this entire time you thought he was using me. You thought he never actually cared for me, that I was just another addition to his luxurious life style. Ma, if you had even truly saw Baekhyun for even a second you would have known he’s nothing like that.” He chastised. “You’ve been to our home, you’ve seen how modest it is, neither of us care for lavish trivial things. Baekhyun’s a stylist, its his _job_ to always wear the best of the best. If he’s not doing his job he’s always in sweatpants and a hoodie, without a speck of makeup on his face.

Everything you see here tonight is all help from our friends, because Baekhyun goes out of his way to make sure the people he cherishes are happy. All of our friends wanted to return all that he gives to them. Hoseok introduced us to our caterer Seokjin. The flowers? Seulgi’s best friend Yeri is a florist and runs her own shop. The decorations are all thanks to Jongdae, he’s an interior designer. Everyone wanted to make this day special for us because they care about us. Even Kim Kibum world famous designer created Baekhyun’s tuxedo for free because my husband has never treated him as an asset. Baekhyun even asked the man to create a gown for Taehyung because he wanted his _sibling_ to feel comfortable and themselves on his special day. That’s the type of person I married, Ma. Not some money hungry spoiled rich kid. My husband is genuine, wanting the best for everyone and always putting others before himself. Everybody here put so much effort into this wedding as a thank you.”

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol.” Head still down as she apologized, too ashamed to look at her son.

“What hurts me the most is that you could have been a part of this.” Chanyeol stated. “You’ve spent so much of your life being bitter and angry that you missed out on so much of the happiness you could have had. It’s just sad, Ma.” His voice laced with pity as he spoke. “You can’t hold onto the pain that dad caused you forever, you can’t let him win and get away with it. You’re the only thing standing in the way of your happiness now.” Chanyeol took his mother’s hands in his own. “You _have_ to do better, Ma. You have to let go of all this hate, its not good for your soul.” 

Chungwha sniffled, everything her son had said was true. Anger and jealousy had led her to do something so horrendous. All because she couldn’t let go of the past and projected her pain onto others. “I’ll do better. I’ll _get_ better. I’m sorry that I put you all through this. I promise that I’ll change.” 

“I can’t say that I forgive you right now. I’m still furious and it will take a long time for me to get over what you’ve done. Actions speak louder than words. If you say that you want to be better than you’re going to have to prove it not just say you’ll do it. If you truly want to be better, than start with Sehun. Out of everyone you need to earn his forgiveness that most.”

Chanyeol didn’t have anything else to say and he wasn’t in the mood to be forgiving. He was glad that his mother was here to witness him get married. Even so he couldn’t forget that she had almost ruined his marriage before it could have even begun. The anger from that still simmered underneath the surface. For right now this was all that he could do. Tonight was about him and Baekhyun and Chanyeol was determined to enjoy it. With that Chanyeol squeezed his mother’s hand a final time before getting up to rejoin the party. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Despite how shitty the day had begun, the storm had passed and there was nothing but happiness spreading through the air. Baekhyun couldn’t have asked for anything more. Everything that he’d gone through had been worth it because through all the bad he’d gotten the love of his life in the end. Chanyeol was his husband and the people he loved the most in the world were here to celebrate with them.

Baekhyun had shared a few brief nods with Chungwha from across the yard but he wasn’t ready to talk to her. He wasn’t ready to face her or sit down and chat. The hurt was still too deep, but he had hope that in time they could heal from this. Baekhyun had no doubt that eventually everything would be alright. In the moment he was overjoyed. Tonight was perfect. He’d never cried, laughed, and smiled so hard in his life but that’s what made his day so special. 

“I didn’t even have a bouquet, why do I need to toss one?” Baekhyun laughed. As Hoseok and Jongdae pushed him towards the front of the makeshift dance floor. “And why can’t Chanyeol do it?” He questioned. 

“Oh he’s doing it, too, don’t worry.” Jongdae teased and sure enough Chanyeol was already there, holding a bouquet that looked to be made out of flowers from the centerpieces from the tables. “The nights almost over and everyone wants to see this.”

“Fine,” Baekhyun huffed in fake annoyance, taking the bouquet that Hoseok offered him. He was actually looking forward to watching his guests fight over some flowers. Hoseok and Jongdae laughed probably thinking the same thing he was.

“Alright, everyone to the dance floor,” Yoongi called from his spot on top of the DJ booth. “The grooms are gonna throw bouquets!” There was a stamped to get to the dance floor, excited shouts and eager hands reaching up before the grooms hand even lifted their arms. The couple laughed, pecking each other sweetly eyes sparkling from the fairy lights and love. “Everybody ready?” Yoongi called out and the crowd cheered as the pair turned their backs to them. Chanyeol’s best man counted to three and the grooms tossed their bouquets. There was a frenzy and a sea of hands trying to grab them. 

There were two different screams, one high and the other deep. The crowd moved apart to see who caught them. Seulgi and Taehyung ran towards each other jumping up and down in a hug, both holding flowers. Off on the sidelines he noticed Jungkook and Sehun looking all types of fond at their partners. Baekhyun knew it would only be a matter of time before either them would be where he was right now.

“I bet you, Tae and Guk are gonna get married first.” Chanyeol teased, watching as his husband’s sibling pounced on their boyfriend.

“Oh, no way. Your brother will definitely marry Seulgi first.” He countered. 

“You wanna bet on that?” Chanyeol challenged, leaning down to get in Baekhyun’s space.

“You’re on. What’s the prize?” His husband hummed to himself pretending to think of a reward. 

“How does a life time together sound?” Chanyeol asked resting their foreheads together. Baekhyun laughed, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck to pull him in for a kiss, pouring all the love he could muster into it. 

“It sounds perfect.” 

The two of them had spent some time navigating through bad weather, and there may have been more to come. Baekhyun and Chanyeol knew that the storms would always come to pass and they walk through the dark clouds into the sunshine together every single time. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far once again I just want to say thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this rollercoaster of a fic <3
> 
> An epilogue will be coming soon!


End file.
